I Just Wanted a Normal Life
by pnaixrose
Summary: [E&T S&S] Since there's a new Card Mistress, something terrible will happen that will force the Li Clan Leader to sacrifice his life for her. Will this lead to a certain confession of love between two people?
1. Syaoran's Secret

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal**** Life  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and CCS. But I did make up the bad person.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Syaoran's Secret

An auburn haired girl groaned loudly as she walked beside her best friend. "Oh jeez. We had a ton of math for homework last night." She just hated math. It was her worst subject. Who would ever want to learn about numbers anyway? Darn, stupid math…

"Don't worry. I'm sure you got it right, Sakura," replied the ever so kind Tomoyo, trying to brighten her up as always.

It was a normal Thursday morning for Kinomoto Sakura. It seems like her rather important title of Card Mistress didn't seem to change her personality at all. She had woken up late, changed into her school uniform, swallowed her breakfast whole and now she was walking with Daidouji Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin, to school. The only thing different from most other days was that she wasn't racing to school hoping that the late bell wouldn't ring. You see, she definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Ohayo!" The two friends greeted their friends as they entered their classroom. Everyone waved back with cheerful smiles on their faces as they made their way to their desks across the room.

As the Card Mistress sat down near the corner of the large classroom, she noticed that a certain amber eyed boy wasn't there. She couldn't believe it. The punctual, serious, perfect attendance student wasn't here? This had to be a sign that the world was ending! She turned to Hiiragazawa Eriol who was sitting behind Tomoyo. "Eriol, where's Syaoran?"

The teen shrugged in response. "He hasn't come in yet. Why do you ask? Are you worried about him?" he answered with a sly grin. Tomoyo grinned as she looked on with interest. It was always fun to tease Sakura about Li Syaoran. Ever since the two had become pretty close, Eriol and Tomoyo had realized that the two _"rivals"_ looked cute together. Now Eriol never passed an opportunity to joke around with the rather innocent girl.

Sakura turned red with embarassment. Eriol did this to her often, teasing her about Syaoran. She still couldn't get used to it. "I…uh…I was just wondering because…he usually isn't this late."

"Well I do agree with you, he's never late," he replied. As the door slid open and the teacher walked in, the three looked at each other in confusion. "I guess he's not coming in today," Eriol added as the class started to quiet down.

"Sakura, do you think he's all right?" Tomoyo whispered in a worried tone. She really was starting to get worried. For all the years Li Syaoran has been here with them, he had never been absent. Not once. Something must have happened to him. Was it something bad?

"I don't know. I'll go to his apartment and see if he's okay. Do you guys want to come?"

"Hmm…" The blue haired sorceror thought for a minute then smiled. "Sorry but I have to tutor Tomoyo. Right?" Eriol winked at the raven haired maiden and shenodded in understanding.

"Oh, yes. But you should still go, Sakura," she replied brightly, realizing that Eriol wanted to play a little matchmaking, "Syaoran would be happy to see you." Although she was deeply concerned about Syaoran, the idea of Sakura and Syaoran alone together sounded so cute! Too bad she couldn't be there to video tape it!

"AHEM! Would you three in the back like to share what you're whispering about?" the teacher shouted in annoyance.

"Hoee…gomen…"

That whole day poor Kinomoto Sakura couldn't concentrate. She was worried…worried about a certain amber-eyed someone.

-

Sakura stepped up nervously to the apartment door in front of her. She's been here plenty of times before, but for some reason she felt nervous this time. Maybe it was because all the other times, she was with either Tomoyo or Eriol. Now she was alone. Alone at his door.

She didn't understand why she was afraid to go in there by herself. She didn't know why the thought of her and Syaoran alone together was nerve wrecking. It was odd. She and him were really good friends. Shaking her head, she realized she was being silly. There was nothing to be scared of. This was justSyaoran after all. Besides, maybe he had some kind of problem and that's why he couldn't go to school today. That was the reason she had come here in the first place right? Well, standing outside wouldn't help him.

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_

She rang the doorbell and indeed nothing came. Even though she waited a couple more minutes, the door didn't move. Getting a bit impatient and anxious, she gripped the doorknob and turned. To her surprise, it opened without a problem. Syaoran was never reckless enough to leave his apartment door open. Besides, he had a thing about people barging in without being invited.

After closing the door behind her, she walked in slowly and noticed the familiar, spotless apartment. Syaoran had always been a neat freak and had always had everything organized. But as she stood there, she couldn't help but realize that something was amiss.The only furniture was a couch and a coffee table and absolutely no other decoration brightened up the room. Seeing that the room's walls were a pure white, his whole living room seemed so...blank.

-

"Eriol, that was really smart of you," Tomoyo said giggling as she scribbled in her notebook. They were in Eriol'shuge dining room talking while doing their horrid homework.

He looked up and grinned at her, an evil glint in his azure eyes. "They needed a little push towards their relationship, if you know what I mean." Eriol sighed, fiddling with his glasses a bit. "It's so obvious that they like each other. They just don't know it. Sometimes it's just so frustrating because they're so perfect for each other and they care about each other so much. But they simply don't react. Either that or they're both deathly afraid of rejection or something." He and Tomoyo had been trying to match up the two lovebirds for quite awhile now. Not much progress now, but they had to be getting somewhere, right?

Behind his glasses, he noticed the look on his companion's face sadded a bit as she stared dazedly at the open text book in front of her. Tomoyo often daydreamed, but not like this. Her daydreams were usually filled with "KAWAII"s and star filled eyes. She was rarely ever passive as she went off into one of her dream worlds. "Tomoyo? Something wrong?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat as she realized Eriol had noticed. Feeling his eyes on her, she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "Well...I..." It was hard to say really. And it was quite embarassing. She had just been contemplating about Syaoran and Sakura's relationship. Eriol was right, it was obvious that they like each other and that they care about each other more than regular friends. It's just...just once she wished someone felt that way about her. She was ready to love someone, she really was. Tomoyo knew it was dumb to be praying for your one true love to just come flying through the front door. After all, she was still young and had her whole life to find her soul mate. But still...she wished. "It's dumb, Eriol," she finally replied, a tint of red on her cheek. "You wouldn't want to know."

Eriol chuckled a bit. Oh, dear Tomoyo. She really was an enigma. One moment she was shrieking about capturing _kawaii_ footage on her video camera and the next she would be in deep thought. It was almost as if she had changed personalities as quick as that. But no, that was just how she was. Sometimes she seemed she could be read like an open book...then you realize that she was hiding so much more inside herself. Tomoyo simply amazed him sometimes. Never before, not even in his memories as Clow Reed, had he ever found a person quite like her. He looked at her gently. "Tell me. I'll bet you it's not as dumb as you think."

She avoided his gaze in deep embarassment as she let out a giggle. "Well...it's just that...I was thinking about Sakura and Syaoran and how they seemed so perfect for each other and how they care about each other and I...I just..."

A slight smile appeared on his face. "You want someone to care for you that way, too?"

Wow. She stared at him in open shock. He was right. It was like he was reading her mind. Then she realized that maybe he was. After all, part of him was Clow Reed. That means he had amazing powers. "D-Did you just read my mind or something, Eriol?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Honestly, no I didn't. Was I correct though? You wish for someone to...love you basically?"

Tomoyo blushed a bit. She would have never thought of having this conversation with him. But she didn't feel the slightest uncomfortable around him...just a bit embarassed. She nodded. "Yes. I know it's stupid but-"

He shook his head quickly, placing a warm, comforting hand on top of hers. "Don't say that, Tomoyo. It's not stupid at all. Everyone wants to find that special someone for them, including myself actually." He gave one of those heart melting smiles. "And I'm sure you'll find the person you love the most."

She looked at him in amazement. Tomoyo had always known Eriol to be a kind gentleman, but she had never known he was sensitive too. And his hand...it was so warm. She even felt it go up to her cheeks and realized she was blushing madly. She gave a sincere smile that unknowing to her, made his heart pound faster in his chest. "Arigatou, Eriol."

And with that they resumed with their homework in a rather comfortable silence. The small conversation seemed to open a new door to them both as they slowly learned things they had never known about each other. It was a nice feeling, being alone together and they both wished that the serene moment would never end. But never did theysuspect two certain pairs of eyes staring at them from the doorway.

The human girl - so it seemed - pulled away from her spying place as she turned to a flying cat, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "Did you see that, Suppi? Did you see?" She grabbed his small paws as she twirled around, her dark brown hair flying in the air.

They were Eriol's guardians: Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. However, they were both in their temporary forms, Ruby Moon as a human girl named Nakuru and Spinel Sun as a small flying cat which was nicknamed Suppi by his fellow guardian. They had been with Eriol ever since they could remember and helped him with everything, even household chores. The two guardians had never really gotten along all too well, but Nakuru's constant hyperness often lightened the mood.

The flying black cat glared at his counterpart and sighed, flying away from her and floating in midair a few feet away. Ruby Moon would never change. But indeed, something seemed really odd about how Eriol and Daidouji were acting. The little cat had never seen his master this way and it was very interesting. "It seems like Daidouji-san already found the person she loves most…right in front of her." It wasn't often that the guardian cared about anything like this but after all, this was about his master.

"Eriol seems to like her too. I can see it in their eyes." Nakuru jumped up and down gettingmore excited by the second.Her master's first love? Could it be? Oh, Eriol deserved it too! He deserved to be happy and content with life. Now this was his chance. She smiled as she continued to watch the two teens in the dining room.Watching how things will turn out is going to be fun! "How kawaii!"

-

Sakura walked around slowly, looking at her surroundings. She couldn't find the amber eyed boy anywhere. But when she scanned the place she felt like his apartment was so…lonely. In the kitchen all that was in there was just the basic necessities. He didn't have a single picture on the wall or on a table. He didn't even have a television or radio! She wondered why it seemed so empty. Was this how he was inside? Just an empty shell? But he had such a great personality. Intelligent, sincere, athletic, and sometimes he was even sweet. Not to mention he was quite good looking. Especially when he gave those rare smiles. Sometimes her heart would just melt. Sure, sometimes he was a little quiet and dazed off into space but that only proved that his mind was always running, always thinking. So why would such a mind have such an empty apartment?

Peeking into a room, she pushed the door open with a slight squeak. It seemed to be his bedroom. Her emerald eyes saddened as she looked around. Only a study table, a bookshelf, a closet in the corner, a dresser and a bed was in there. Again, no decorations, no pictures, not even littered clothes on the floor. Again...so empty.

She immediately saw him as her eyes roamed to his bed. Sakura didn't even think as she ran towards his side. He was laying there, the covers over his tired body as he panted heavily. His weary amber eyes widened a bit as he saw her face hanging over him. What was she doing here, in his bedroom?

Sakura didn't like seeing him like this. In fact, she hated it. She hated seeing him so weak when most of the time he strived to prove he was strong. It was one of those manly things, she guessed. But now, here he was, tired and barely able to move. A pang hit her heart. She hated the way his usual deep, sincere amber eyes looked now...dull and tired. "Syaoran-kun! What's wrong?"

"S-Sakura? What are…you doing…here?" His voice came out raspy, as if he hadn't talked in ages. He knew he probably looked terrible, but he couldn't help but feel...happy. She was here beside him even when he hadn't told her to. This girl...he had known from the moment he had seen her for the first time...she was...different. As he began to get to know her, she continued to surprise him with her undying loyalty to her friends and family. He had once thought that no one could ever be that happy and cheerful all the time...but she was. However, at this moment he felt guilty. Sakura's usual bright smile had vanished from her face and instead was a worried look. A worried look...for _him_.

She lay a hand against his forehead and frowned in concern as she felt how warm he was. He was all red, partly because he had a fever and partly because Sakura was touching his face.

"Syaoran! You're burning up!" she exclaimed in worry."Are you okay? What happened?"

Immediately, she noticed how his eyes saddened and looked distant. Something had definitely happened to him...something bad she supposed. If only there was something she could do to help him. Syaoran had always looked out for her and helped her back in her Card capturing days...and even now. She wanted to return his kindness.

Looking at her wide emerald eyes, he suddenly felt his whole body shiver. This girl...there was something about her. That's why he had agreed to something dangerous yesterday. He would protect her...no matter what. It was the least he could do for her. She had changed him so much already and was still doing so. He had learned many things from her and had experienced many unknown feelings around her. That's why...that's why...

**_--FLASHBACK--_**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

The amber eyed boy glared at the ringing machine as he abruptly stopped a sword technique midway. Darn phone. It always rang when he was busy. "Moshi moshi? Li residence," Syaoran greeted dully as he picked up the phone.

"Syaoran, this is your mother," came a curt voice from the other end.

The boy blinked in confusion as he heard her. His mother barely called unless it was a special occasion. "Okaa-sama?"

"Listen son, the leader of the Li clan stepped down from being the leader."

That was his mother all right. Straight to the point. But what she said startled him so much that he dropped his sword and with a clatter, it landed on the floor. He couldn't be hearing that right...the leader of the clan stepped down? "What?"

"He said it was because there is a new Card Mistress and…" his mother paused as if trying to think of the right words to say. But Syaoran understood. He understood completely.

"I know… because if he remains to be the leader he will have to…" Even he couldn't finish. It was just too scary a thought.

"Yes. You have to help the Li clan."

An order as usual. "What can _I_ do?"

"You have to be the leader of the Li clan," came the simple reply.

His whole body froze. A role that big was given to him. "What? Why me?" It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled to be given the highest position in his clan. Oh no, when he was younger he would've given anything to be asked to become the leader. Anyone in his clan would kill for that role if the circumstances were different. But now...

"The leader has to be a male. It's been a tradition. There is no other male in the Li clan who would take the job because they're either not qualified to be the leader or they're scared about what will happen to them if they do."

Syaoran didn't reply. He was speechless. How could this be happening? The leader had a responsibilty and he was supposed to carry them through no matter what. Damn...if only their leader - well ex-leader now - wasn't such a chicken! But now his mother was asking, no, ordering _him_ to do it?

"Xiao Lang, please. The elders are begging you. If no one takes the place to be the leader then _he_ will surely kill the Card Mistress."

His heart stopped immediately as soon as she mentioned her. Sakura...not alive? That thought...that thought was truly hard to grasp. She out of all people didn't deserve that. "He'll kill Sakura?" he asked in a dark voice. But he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

He was trapped. Either let Sakura, a really important person to him, die...or...

Syaoran inhaled slowly, trying to find his voice. He decided. He would _never_ let anyone hurt her, no matter what. Even if he had to climb mountains and cross seas for her. Even if he had to fight all the deadliest criminals in the world. Even if he had to...die. He wouldn't, **couldn't**, let anyone hurt her...ever. "...I'll do it..."

A uncomfortable silence came between the two. He heard his mother give a sigh. "…I will tell the elders right away…"

Syaoran put the phone down and stared dazedly at it. He couldn't believe what he had agreed to. Sure he had become the most powerful authority in his notorious clan but he'd have to face a lot...he'd have to sacrifice a lot. But he had to. It was for her. It was so that Sakura would continue to smile her heart melting smiles.

It was so Sakura would live.

Syaoran's chest filled with emotion. He couldn't take it anymore. The suddeness and the stress of this was too much. He bolted out the door in a stream of emotion and didn't even bother to close the door behind him. He needed to think somewhere peaceful and quiet. Hearing nothing but his footsteps against the cement, he ran blindly to the park. Sitting down on a nearby swing, his hands gripped onto the chains tightly. His mind was in a muddle but somehow this place comforted him. After all, this exact swing held vivid memories in his heart. And of course it was about a certain emerald eyed girl. Like when Yukito told her that he wasn't the one for her, Syaoran was there to tell her that everything would be all right when she started crying her heartbroken heart.

He didn't know how long he had stayed there but soon, dark rain clouds came. In a few minutes, the cold rain pelted against his body. Nevertheless, he didn't move an inch. He just couldn't believe it. What he had just agreed to was a no-win situation. Gritting his teeth, he sat there alone and…scared.

_'If I want to protect her…I'll…'_

**_--END OF FLASHBACK--_**

"Syaoran?" a concerned voice said, waking him from his daze.

He looked into her sweet emerald eyes and almost forgot his worries. Syaoran forced a smile to try to comfort her. "I was out in the rain last night…"

She immediately frowned. How could he just carelessly go and do something like that? "Syaoran, you baka. Surely you knew that you would get a cold."

He gave a small, sincere smile, happy that she was concerned. "Gomen…"

"Why were you in the rain in the first place?"

There was a long silence as the smile faded from his face, leaving him to look like a pale, frightened boy.

Sakura looked at him skeptically. Why isn't he talking? Wasn't it that they talked about mostly everything that was on their minds? He was hiding something. She could feel it. Yet, he didn't look ready to tell her what it was. She didn't want to be snoopy. "It's okay, Syaoran. You don't have to tell me. Oh, I'll get a wet cloth to put on your forehead," Sakura said with a smile and took off out of the room in a hurry.

Watching her rush away, Syaoran lay there weakly and silently a few seconds. Never before had anyone cared about him this much. She didn't even expect anything in return. She didn't want anything...she was just sincerely thoughtful. He had never met anyone like that. "Sakura, arigatou. You're so kind…that's why I…" He didn't get to finish saying aloud his thoughts for Sakura came back with a wet towel at hand.

"Here you go, Syaoran." She said leaving the towel on his head. He instantly felt the coolness hit him and already started to calm his breathing down. Actually…maybe it wasn't the wet towel. It was probably because he saw that Sakura cared about him.

"Sakura…why? Why are you…doing…this?" he asked slowly.

Sakura looked at him with a blush coming across her face. Why _was_ she doing this? Why was she so deeply worried about him? Why did she feel such pain when she saw that he was weak? She stared down at his curious amber eyes, smiling a bit. "Because…you're my friend. That's what friends do right?"

"Oh...yeah. A friend." He felt his heart slowly drop a bit. But what did he expect her to say? Surely she didn't feel anything more about him. That thought was simply impossible.

Long silence.

"Syaoran?" Sakura started quietly, "Why is you're apartment so…empty?"

The question surprised him. It was the thing he least expected her to say. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm worried." Hel ooked at her in confusion and she shrugged a bit, looking away shyly. "Oh, it's just that a room reflects on the person's life. So when I saw that you're room was so…empty and lonely… I was worried that's how you felt inside." She glanced at him and saw that his eyes had suddenly grew distant once again. Maybe she _had_ been right. Maybe Syaoran was secretly lonely.

Syaoran thought for a minute sadly. Feeling her curious eyes glance at him, he sighed and turned over on his bed so that he wasn't facing her. This topic...it...wasn't one that he particularly liked. Especially after what happened yesterday. "Sorry…but …can I go to sleep?"

"Of course."

Sakura stared at his once open amber eyes, sleeping peacefully. He was such a mystery to her, and now that there was one more secret that he was obviously hiding, she felt determined to crack through his quiet exterior. Syaoran was lonely...she'd be the one to keep him company from now on. It was as simple as that. Besides, she liked being around him. She always felt safe and happy. But she just wanted to see him smile...all the time.

"Sakura? Is something wrong? You can go home if you want…" said a sleepy Syaoran who had his eyes slightly opened.

She blushed as she realized she had been staring at his handsome face. "Syaoran…I-I…"

"Yes?"

She paused, not knowing what to say next. "I...I think I'll go home now…hope you feel better!" she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them turned red.

"I'm…sorry…I…" She hadn't even realized that she had done that! Oh, how embarrassing!

"It's ok…" Syaoran said his face red with fever and the kiss on his forehead. He hadn't minded at all actually.

"Ummm…I'll see you tomorrow at school if you feel better. Ja." Sakura left the apartment in a hurry, still bright red. She couldn't believe she had made such a fool of herself like that in front of him. He probably thought she was weird now. Hoeee...

Syaoran sighed as his blush faded. This girl was amazing sometimes. So unexpected, so innocent and sweet. She was...the one he loved. Yes, it was the truth. Li Syaoran loved Kinomoto Sakura. He thought about her constantly, caught himself staring at her thoughtful emerald eyes when she wasn't looking, wished she would one day feel the same. But she didn't...and she wouldn't ever feel the same. She had said it herself...they were just _friends_.

_'Sakura...I wish you loved me back...but if you did it would be harder to let go wouldn't it? Especially now... Yeah...It's a good thing you don't feel the same. ' _

At those last thoughts Syaoran fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Secrecy

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal**** Life  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS or the characters. But I did make up the additional ones. But they come later.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Secrecy

Kinomoto Touya looked up as he heard footsteps bounded down the stairs. His eyebrow raised. It was impossible for his little sister to be up already! It was way too early for her. He looked towards his father who was sitting at the head of the breakfast table who only return a slight shrug. Seeing the short girl enter the kitchen, he chuckled. "Kaijuu? You're awake already? There must be some mistake. You never wake up early." He never passed up an opportunity to tease her even though he always received apainful stomp on his foot.

But today, Sakura didn't even seem to notice which was quite a surprise. "Ohayo..." she merely said, taking her usual seat at the table.

The onii-chan frowned as he observed his little sister's groggy expression, dark circles under her eyes, and the way her school uniformseemed to have been carelessly thrown on. Of course, being his overprotective self, he was curious and absolutely worried about her. She rarely looked this way and she had always been known to be quite the energetic type. "What's wrong, kaijuu? You look tired."

"Yes," Fujitaka added in concern for his only daughter, "you do look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

She merely shook her head as she started eating the breakfast in front of her. At least it wasn't cold like it usually was. Today, since she had gotten up early, it was warm."It's nothing." But of course, she was lying. Something _was _on her mind. And it bothered her a lot.

Touya let out a disbelieving grunt as their father looked on with worry. It was weird seeing his sister like this. "Now I know something's definitely wrong with you. You're not even mad that I called you your favorite nickname," he said, taking a bite of his breakfast. He glanced at his father, mentally asking if he knew what the problem was. But Kinomoto Fujitaka had no idea either and gave his son a baffled look.

Sakura frowned a bit at that as she played with the food on her plate. "That's not my favorite nickname and nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me so much." In fact, she truly was thankful that her family was as caring as they were. But right now, she only wanted to think quietly. She was still thinking back to her visit to Syaoran's apartment yesterday. There had to be a reason why he had recklessly stayed out in the rain and got a fever. And she had a feeling it had to do with someone important...really important. He was keeping secrets and although she tried hard not to be so nosy, she couldn't help but wonder what the secret was. And besides that, she had realized how alone he felt. Having a stark clean yet dull apartment like that had to reflect on your soul. And Syaoran was...well...blank. She truly was worried about him now. "I...I was just thinking about something last night. I couldn't get too much sleep..." she added, her voice low.

The two men glanced at each other. Obviously, Sakura was having quite a problem now. All three heads turned as they heard yet another voice join the conversation. A groggy, annoying, high pitched voice that is. "You mean you were thinking about some_one_."

"Kero-chan," Fujitaka acknowledge with a slight smile. "Ohayo." He set a plate down for the small guardian and lay five whole pancakes on it with sugary syrup. It was his favorite. Ever since Fujitaka and Touya found out about Kero, it didn't take Fujitaka long to figure out which foods were his favorite. It actually had taken them a while to get used to a flying stuffed bear that really was Sakura's guardian, but they had come to terms with it. The three got along rather nicely although Touya always complained about the bear saying that he always ate food that they were saving for dinner.

Kero's comment drew Touya's attention and he looked curiously at the little bear. It was expected of the big brother to suddenly get defensive of his little sister. It happened a lot...especially when Sakura was around an amber eyed brat. Oh how Touya hated that Chinese gaki. Why? Well, Li Syaoran was getting a little too close to his sister. And it was obvious to the naked eye that the two could be more than just friends. Touya just hoped that the reason she hadn't stayed up late last night wasn't because of him.

It was his father who asked the question that was on Touya's mind. Fujitaka was as curious as he was and if something was bothering his daughter, he wanted to know what it was. "You were thinking of someone, Sakura?"

When she merely kept eating her breakfast, Kero responded for her, also as curious as the other two. "Well, she was dreaming of someone that's for sure." He had heard her say a name in her sleep as she tossed and turned. It was a name he rather loathed and he was wondering why the heck she would be thinking of that annoying pest.

"Of who?"

The guardian cleared his throat, a vein popping in his temple. "The gaki." Oh how he hated that kid and how he always acted like he knew everything. He had especially hated Li Syaoran when he first met him when he and Sakura were competing for the ownership of the Cards. That boy had been so stuck up and rude, yet now he and Sakura were practically best friends!

Immediately, the older brother spit out the coffee which he had been drinking. So his fears were confirmed. She had been thinking of him. "NANI!" he shouted in outrage, as he slammed his hands on the table causing nearly all of the components to go flying in the air. "Why would you be dreaming about that gaki?"

But no one replied. Sakura had already left the breakfast table before Touya had even exploded. She obviously didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Fujitaka sighed as Touya gripped onto the table menacing, almost looking like he was about to kill someone. Touya didn't particularly like Li-kun and Fujitaka knew why. That boy and his daughter had a relationship that could develop into something more than friendship any time now. As long as Sakura was happy, Fujitaka didn't mind. But obviously, Touya had a grudge on the boy for some reason.

But now, something seemed to have happened between Sakura and Li-kun. The concerned father only hoped that everything would turn out all right for them.

-

The usually hyper girl met up with her best friendon a street corner, walking slowly and in a daze. It surprised Tomoyo mildly because Sakura would usually be rushing out, apologizing for being late in meeting with her. But today, she had come earlier than usual. The amethyst eyed girl looked at Sakura carefully. The girl didn't even seem to realize she was there. Sakura seemed to be in her own little world. Tomoyo just hoped that nothing bad had happened. Maybe this had something to do with Sakura's visit to Syaoran's apartment?

Sakura couldn't help but seem so passive today. Syaoran just seemed so distant yesterday and she was worried about him. What if he was in some kind of trouble? What if something bad had happened back in Hong Kong? Then a sudden thought made her frown. What if he had to return to China? She didn't want that. She absolutely didn't want that. She just knew it would feel so empty without him. Lately, she had been developing some new feelings for him...feelings that she had never felt before. Could it be that she liked him? It surely felt like the way she felt about Yukito those many years ago except much stronger, more deeper. No. It couldn't be a crush, could it? Is wanting to be with him every second a crush? Is secretly watching him a symptom of a crush? It seemed so much more though. The way his eyes would always bore through hers when he talked to her...the sound of his slight chuckle reaching her ears...The way he would always help her out in dire situations...

Tomoyo looked at her friend's face in curiosity. Sakura was definitely in deep thought.The raven haired girl wanted to find out what had happened. "Sakura?" But she didn't get a reply. "Sakura?" she said a bit louder. Yet, the girl seemed to be oblivious to Tomoyo's calls. Finally, Tomoyo let out a slight smile and screamed, "SAKURA!" straight into her friend's ear.

The girl nearly jumped in confusion and surprised. She laughed slightly as she realized her best friend had been trying to get her attention. "Oh gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan. Something's been on my mind recently."

Tomoyo lifted a curious eyebrow. So she _was_ thinking about something. And Sakura had been thinking pretty deeply about it too. "I can tell," she replied, a smirk forming on her lips as an idea formed in a mind. "Did it have something to do with your visit to Syaoran's house yesterday? Maybe something kawaii had happened and you're not telling me? Hmm?"

The other girl immediately blushed a deep red as she realized what her friend was implying. Something going on between her and Syaoran? N-No way... "T-Tomoyo! Nothing out of the ordinary happened! I just dropped by and he was sick in bed so I helped him." She looked at the cement ground deep in thought again, thinking about how Syaoran had been avoiding her eyes, trying to keep a secret within himself.

Tomoyo noticed the distant look on her face and immediately got serious again, leaving the teasing for another time. "What happened, Sakura?"

"Well..." Sakura started slowly, about to explain the situation. Maybe Tomoyo would have an explanation to all this...and to her growing feelings towards him. "It's Syaoran...he-"

"What about me?"

The two girls nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned to look behind them where the voice came from. Dark brown, unruly hair and amber eyes caught their attention as they realized the familiar figure and stopped walking towards their destination so he could catch up. It was Syaoran, looking much better than yesterday much to Sakura's relief.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm glad you're feeling better," Sakura said sincerely as she looked at him. No longer did he look weak or tired. He looked well rested and back to his regular self...almost. She caught him distinctly look away as she stared straight at him. There was that distinct glint of secrecy still...and she almost couldn't take it anymore. Although Syaoran wasn't a particular open person, he would still tell his closest friends what was bothering him.

"Thanks..." he said quietly. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. Syaoran knew that if he did he would regret making that choice with his mother...the choice to become the Li clan leader. Because...he'd miss her...immensely.

Tomoyo suddenly felt uncomfortable as they all stood there quietly. Syaoran had felt even more closed up than before and was avoiding eye contact. What was Sakura about to say? Something about Syaoran? Would that explain why he was acting rather strange right now?

Coming up behind them, a fellow friend noticed the tense atmosphere in the air. "Looks like a party and I wasn't invited," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement behind his glasses. What had happened? Why was it suddenly all uncomfortable?

"Ohayo Eriol," Tomoyo said cheerfully, trying to break the ice. Yet she didn't seem successful.

Eriol gave her a confused look and she only shrugged in response. They had no clue what was going on. And it didn't seem like the two would start talking any time soon. Finally, Eriol cleared his throat and decided to do something about it. "Glad to see you're well, my little descendant," he said, a smirk growing on his lips. He was content when he saw Syaoran turn to him and glare like usual. "What happened to you yesterday? Did Sakura visit you?"

Still glaring, Syaoran nodded. Oh how he hated that guy...especially when he called him that stupid nickname. Then, turning to Sakura, he realized how he hadn't thanked her properly for stopping by the day before. "Um...Sakura?" he said shyly, averting his eyes away every so often. "Thank you for that...that..." He remembered the way she had suddenly kissed his forehead and unconsciously blushed. Damn. He hated when he blushed, which was pretty often. It always made him feel like a complete fool. "Erm...for helping me yesterday."

Sakura gave a small, sheepish smile. "No problem...I'm afraid I didn't help much though."

Syaoran shook his head immediately. That simple, innocent kiss on the forehead? That had helped...a lot. In fact, he thought that it was the reason he got better so fast. He had wanted to get better so he could go to school the next day to see her. "Oh no, you helped." He paused, the blush growing. "...Believe me."

Tomoyo and Eriol saw the interaction and smirked slyly. Something had happened...and they knew it by the apparent red tint on Syaoran's cheeks.

"Are we...missing something here?" Tomoyo asked ever so innocently. "What happened at Syaoran's place, Sakura?"

Sakura remembered the quick kiss on the forehead she had given him and blushed despite how much she knew Eriol and Tomoyo were going to tease her. Oh no...not in front of Syaoran! "N-Nothing! It's nothing!"

But the two mathmakers knew better. Tomoyo walked over to her and pointed at her bright red face. "You call this blush a nothing? Hmm?"

Eriol laughed, following her example. "Don't tell me, Sakura," he said, acting like Syaoran wasn't there although he was fully aware that he was. "You two probably kissed, didn't you?" Laughing even more at how the two faces grew even redder, he couldn't help but add more. "Tsk, tsk...Sakura why would you want to kiss someone as hideous as my cute descendant?"

A vein popped in Syaoran's head as he glared daggers at the azure eyed boy. That Hiiragazawa...he annoyed the hell out of him! "I'm standing right here, you know!"

Tomoyo giggled, whipping out her camera and focusing it on Syaoran and Sakura's faces. "Oh, how kawaii! I guess we were right after all, Eriol! They _did_ kiss!" He zoomed the camera on Sakura's face. "Well? How was he?"

"T-Tomoyo!" she shrieked as she stuttered in embarassment. "W-We didn't do anything like that!"

The other girl smiled innocently. "But do you admit that you'd want to? Honestly?" The camera focused in at Sakura's red face.

Syaoran looked at the emerald eyed girl, wondering what she would say. Of course, he was hoping that she'd say that she did...and oh how happy he would be if she said that. But it was impossible...right?

As Sakura stood there, stuttering incoherently, Eriol went up to Syaoran and whispered something in a low voice so that only he could hear. "I bet you imagine her lips on yours all the time, ne? Or maybe even a bit more?You pervert..."

The Chinese boy's face looked like a ripe tomato asimages of what Eriol had said appeared in his mind. Embarrassed but filled with anger, helunged towards that annoying little four eyes. "Why you-!"

Eriol dodged easily and grabbed Tomoyo's hand even though she was still recording. "Uh-oh. Maybe I went overboard. Let's get out of here before he eats us, Tomoyo," he said laughing while running away at the same time. Tomoyo didn't protest as she let herself be rushed towards the school, laughing quite loudly. She had gotten some really good footage of the two blushing next to each other.

As the two who were left behind watched their friends running away, they only heard one thing:

"KAWAII!"

Tomoyo...she'd never change.

Left alone with her, Syaoran, still embarassed by all that was said, looked down and couldn't help but crack a smile. He was still angry at that darn reincarnation of Clow Reed and at that video camera freak girl but...they were his friends. He was used to it even though it embarassed the heck out of him. Syaoran couldn't help but thinking...how much he was going to miss all of this. All this teasing...all the blushing...all Tomoyo's tape recording...All of it. His smile disappeared almost instantly as he realized how much he was going to miss.

His companion noticed the sudden changes in his expression and her worry got a hold of her again. "Syaoran...?"

He seemed to snap out of his reverie and he looked at her apologetically. "Ah, gomen ne," he said, his voice low, "something's just on my mind."

After a bit of silence, she walked towards him and lifted her hands to touch his face. It instantly caught his attention and he looked at her without averting his eyes. Sakura looked back, her emerald eyes boring into his. "Are you okay? You're hiding something…and I'm worried about you, Syaoran." A slight blush caught her cheeks once again. "I...I don't like seeing a frown on your face."

Syaoran was touched at her consideration. He longed to just swoop down and capture her lips right then...oh how he hoped. And her hands...so warm. She was worried about himbut he didn't reply for awhile. He guessed he owed her an explanation...he owed all of them an explanation. Besides, they'd have to find out sometime. He sighed, gently pulling away from her warm hands. "I'll tell you guys after school."

"Hoee?"

The school bell rang in the distance as they realized they had spent too much time lagging behind. Syaoran turned to her, a slight smile on his lips. "Come on Sakura let's go. We don't want to be late." Grabbing her hand tenderly, he ran towards the school, much like Eriol did when he had reached for Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura wasn't thinking about school though. Oh no. That was the least thing she could be thinking about. Right then, she was concentrating on the warmth around her hand.

He was...holding her hand...

-

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were all patiently waiting for the fourth person of their group to arrive. Sakura had told them about how Syaoran seemed to be keeping a secret and they had seen how worried she was. Sakura had a right to be worried. Syaoran usually told them everything even though he may not seem to be a person who would. Besides, it would be a logical explanation on why Syaoran had acted so weird today by always avoided eye contact.

They all looked up as they heard footsteps coming their way. It was Syaoran alright...and he seemed deathly afraid to tell them his secret.

"So Sakura told us you had to tell us something, Syaoran," Eriol asked curiously, eyeing his friend.

"Yeah. Is it important?" Tomoyo asked equally curious.

Syaoran took a breath in, seeing their expectant faces. He was afraid of telling them. Why? Because then, it would be official. He will really have to go through with it. "Well…The elders have chosen me to…to become the next leader of the Li clan."

The girls' eyes brightened. "Really? That's great!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement. Was this really the secret he had kept within himself? She didn't understand though. Why would he look so distant if he had just aquired a great title like that? This must've been a great honor for him! After all, it was the _leader_ of a whole clan!

The raven haired maiden smiled as brightly as her best friend. "When are you officially the leader?" she asked.

"Since I can't go there and the Elders can't come here, they said we didn't need a big celebration for it this time," he said, his voicebecoming softer and lowerby the second,"So I already am…I guess."

"That's great news,"the Card Mistress excitedlysaid, turning to Eriol, "Isn't it great, Eriol?"

But, Eriol had a look that was the complete opposite from the girls. His eyes were wide and he suddenly looked paler than usual. "S-Syaoran, y-you can't!"he shouted angrily, "Y-You're not...serious are you?"

But he knew that it was as Syaoran looked at the ground silently. Eriol felt his whole body freeze. Syaoran couldn't do it...he couldn't be the leader. No...not him...not his friend. He forbade it! This couldn't be happening...Eriol would have never thought that the secret was this!

However, the girls stood there, confused at the whole situation. Wasn't it a time to celebrate? Why was Eriol yelling at him instead? "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked in great shock.

But Eriol didn't seem to hear for once. He looked straight at the other boy, glaring at him with his suddenly dark azure eyes. The girls had never seen him this upset before...and they still didn't understand what was going on. "You can't be the next leader! I can't believe it! There are many other Lis out there who could be the leader! But I won't have _you_ be the leader! Iforbid it, dammit!"

Sakura touched Eriol's shoulder after his sudden explosion. She was surprised to find that he was trembling...from anger? "But Eriol, aren't you glad that he's the leader of the Li clan?"

"That is kind of rude. To say he can't be the leader," Tomoyo said in equal shock. She would never imagine that Eriol would say something like that. There had to be something that she was missing here. Eriol wouldn't say anything that cruel unless he had a reason to.

The Clow Reed reincarnation shook his head slowly, looking down shamefully. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude…he would be a perfect leader…but since there is a new owner of the Cards…he…he will…" He paused, looking at the confused girls. He couldn't tell them. Not yet. They wouldn't be ready. In fact, they'd be worst off than he was right now. He was in a state of complete shock, trying to register what Syaoran had just said. It was just so...unfair.

Sakura looked from one boy to the other, her curiosity growing with each passing moment.Now she knew something _had_to beup."What? You'll what, Syaoran?"

"Don't tell them…even I can't handle it…" Eriol said when Syaoran didn't reply.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him pleadingly, trying to figure out what was happening, trying to get rid of their growing confusion.

Syaoran looked at them guiltily. They at least deserved to know. But...he didn't have the heart to tell them. Looking away from his friends, he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll tell you when you're ready…" He saw their upset faces, their worried glances. He saw how Eriol was steaming mad, how he had balled his fists in anger. Yes, he was happy that they cared and were worried. But...

...He couldn't. He just couldn't.

He couldn't tell them what was going to happen to him.


	3. The Lonely Past

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal**** Life**

**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the characters. Don't sue me.

------

**Chapter 3:** The Lonely Past

_'Where am I? It's pitch black here. I'm scared. Wait, I see something. It's a person with…with a sword? NO!!! Don't!!!' _

The person points the sword to his stomach and then…he stabs himself. A loud, terrible cry fills the place. A terrified Sakura weeps as she sees the figure's blood spilling onto the floor. _'NO!!! DON'T!!!!!!'_

"DON'T!!!!"

Sakura sat up panting heavily. It was still dim as she looked around the room.

"It was just a nightmare?" Sakura glanced at the clock and sweat dropped. "Oh, jeez. It's only 5:45!!!"

She lay back down on her bed with thoughts racing in her mind. _'What a horrible dream. Oh God, now I'll never get back to sleep! I just hope it wasn't a premonition. Poor person…he seemed so familiar somehow though.'_ Sakura got the jitters just thinking about it so she tried to get it out of her head, but somehow she couldn't. She tried thinking about something else and that led her thinking about what Syaoran had said a week ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"…The elders have chosen me to…to become the next leader of the Li clan."

"Really? That's great!!!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement. This must've been a great honor for him! After all, it was the _leader_ of a whole clan!

The raven haired maiden smiled as brightly as her best friend. "When are you officially the leader?" she asked.

"Since I can't go there and the Elders can't come here, they said we didn't need a big celebration for it this time. So I already am…I guess."

"That's good," Sakura said, turning to Eriol, "Isn't it great, Eriol?

But, Eriol had a horrible look unusual from his usual composed self. "YOU CAN'T!!!" Eriol shouted.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked in great shock.

"You can't be the next leader! I can't believe it! There are many other Lis out there who could be the leader! But I won't have _you_ be the leader!"

"But Eriol, aren't you glad that he's the leader of the Li clan?" Sakura asked confused.

"That is kind of rude. To say he can't be the leader," Tomoyo said shocked.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude…he would be a perfect leader…but since there is a new owner of the cards…he…he will…" Eriol looked down.

"What? You'll what, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell them…even I can't handle it…" Eriol said quickly.

"SYAORAN TELL US!!!"

"I'll tell you when you're ready…"

"What!?"

"Anyway, since I am the new leader my mom and sisters will be coming here soon…to say goodbye to me…" he added the last part softly.

"To say goodbye to you?" Sakura was confused, "Syaoran please tell me what's gonna happen!"

Syaoran looked in her eyes. The green eyes he adored so much. The eyes that whenever he felt down all he had to do was to look at them and all would be perfect again. They were always filled with happiness and concern for everyone she loves, but now because of him it was filled with worry. Syaoran couldn't look into them any longer. He turned his back to Sakura.

"…I'm sorry," Syaoran ran as fast as he could back to his apartment.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_'What is he hiding? What's going to happen? Ever since that day, we haven't really seen him except for school...I'm getting really worried about him.'_

**Beep...Beep…Beep…**

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh god! I woke up early and spent so much time thinking I forgot to get ready for school!"

She rushed as fast as she could to get ready for school.

------

_'School was so hard. At least I got to class in time though. But now I have nothing to do. I have no chores to do, Tomoyo and Eriol are practicing their song for the recital and Rika, Chiharu and Naoko are all busy.'_

Sakura walked in silence, listening to the birds chirping. She didn't even know where she was going but she was headed to the Tsukimine Shrine with the big cherry tree. She stood in front of the huge tree under the shade, admiring it. Suddenly she saw someone behind it sitting against the trunk.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

The person lifted his head and turned around to see who it was.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes brightened. "Oh Syaoran!"

She went to sit next to him under the shade of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather drearily.

"I was just walking around. What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking…"

"What about?"

"…death…"

"Hoeee?" Sakura looked shocked. "Why would you be thinking of death?"

Syaoran face looked even sadder than before. _'Sakura if you only knew…'_

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Sakura's hair blew in the wind. The tree's flowers fell to the ground slowly.

"So…isn't this a rather lonely place?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Well…I'm…a lonely person…"

"…You are?…"

"Ever since I was young…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…You probably have something else to do..."

"I don't, I swear."

"It's kind of hard to explain though."

"hmmm…then why don't you show me?"

"Huh?"

Sakura pulled out a Card.

"With this!"

"The Return Card? But it takes a lot of energy. I don't want you to tire yourself out just for something like this."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. _'He cares about me?_' "Well we can borrow magic from the magic cherry tree we're next to!"

"If you want to."

"Ok here we go!" Sakura took out her wand and threw the Card into the air. "Return! Help us to go back to Syaoran's past!"

Bright light surrounded them. When the light died out they saw a little boy with brown, messy hair and amber eyes.

"Who is that? Is that you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.   
"Yes…that's me when I was four…"   
"Awww…you look so kawaii!"   
Syaoran blushed. "Ummm…thanks…"

Syaoran and Sakura were transparent almost like ghosts, but they can see each other. They were guessing that the little Syaoran couldn't see or hear them because he didn't even look their way. The little Syaoran was sitting on the edge of a bed.

"Where are we, Syaoran?"   
"In my house back in Hong Kong."   
"Oh…"

Sakura and Syaoran stood there in silence watching the little Syaoran. Then he started talking to himself.

**_"It's so boring here…" _**

The boy got off the bed and walked out of the room. Sakura and Syaoran followed him. Little Syaoran stopped in front of a room and walked inside. All his sisters were sitting on one bed gossiping and giggling.

**_"Syaoran?_****_ What do you want?"_**_   
**"I…I'm bored…" **   
**"Go play with your friends." **   
**"I-" **   
**"We're busy right now…don't bother us" **   
**"Okay…"**_ Little Syaoran left the room. When he closed the door he sat down on the floor leaning on it. He was listening to what his sisters said.

**_"…He kissed you?!?!"   
"…How romantic…"   
"…you're lucky to be in love!"_**

Little Syaoran got up from the floor and looked at the door in confusion.

**_"Kiss? Love? What are those? ….Maybe when you're in love you won't be lonely!!! All my onee-sans are in love and they're never lonely!_**"

The boy ran to his mother. Syaoran and Sakura quickly followed him.

**_"Mother!_****_ What is lo-"_**

**_"Not now Syaoran, I have a meeting with the elders. I'll be back late."_**

Yelan, left without a single word. The boy sighed but then spotted Wei.

**_"Wei, Can you tell me what lo-"_**

**_"Sorry Syaoran-sama. I cannot talk right now I have to go buy groceries. Good-bye."_**

Little Syaoran watched sadly as Wei left him too. Little Syaoran held his stomach as it suddenly growled.

**_"I'm hungry…."_**

There was a bright light again and when it faded Sakura and Syaoran were in the Lis' kitchen. They saw Little Syaoran in front of them standing on a stool with the countertop in front of him. He was cutting vegetables. There was also a dark brown bear near him.

**_"My sisters are so mean, don't you think so too Kuo? I just wanted something to eat but they shoved me out of the room again."_**

"Syaoran, who were you talking to?"

"The bear I used to talk to when I was young," he gave her a small grin. "Pretty pathetic, ne?"

"Don't say that."

**_"OUCH!!!"_**

Little Syaoran looked at his finger. It was bleeding. He had cut himself with the knife he was using. It was also pretty deep.

**_"Ouch…it hurts a lot…" _**

Little Syaoran looked at the knife and then to his bleeding finger. He started crying softly at first and then louder.

**_"Why …isn't… anyone…helping me?…."_**

Sakura looked at little Syaoran in shock. She never pictured Syaoran, young or old, crying. She felt so sad when she saw him cry. In fact from the beginning she was shocked to see a little Syaoran talking to himself, asking to play with his sisters, and trying to ask his mom and Wei what love is. She always thought of him as the arrogant, rude type who always wanted to be alone. She never thought he was this…lonely. Sakura glanced at the Syaoran she knew. He was just staring at the still crying little Syaoran and she saw loneliness and sadness in his eyes. Before she could comfort him though, a bright light came once again. When it cleared they were back in little Syaoran's room again. Suddenly Sakura started to become dizzy. She started to fall but Syaoran caught her quickly.

"Sakura! Are you okay? I told you we shouldn't have done this!"   
She gave a small smile. "Sorry."   
"Sakura, I'll channel you my magic so you won't faint."   
She nodded, a tint of blush coming across her cheeks as she felt his body hold her. _'Is he hugging me?'_   
Realizing the position they were in, Syaoran blushed. "S-Sorry about holding you in this position…I have to channel my magic to you somehow don't I?"

When they looked ahead of them again, they saw little Syaoran in the middle of his bed crying. It was nighttime now. His finger had a bandage on it now but still he cried. Sakura thought he was crying because he thought it still hurt, but she was wrong. His cries started to subside and he started talking softly to himself again.

"**_Syaoran_****_ Li, you are such a big baby!!…Talking to yourself, feeling sorry for yourself…everybody has friends but you…It's because you will never have a big role in the clan…the elders said that you will never become the leader of the Li clan…it's all because you're weak!! Nobody wants you!!"_**

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her heart broke just looking at the boy. Tears started forming. The older Syaoran saw this and wiped the tears away. Sakura looked at him. He still had loneliness in his amber eyes. Sakura couldn't look at him any longer so she looked at the little Syaoran. He was talking again.

**_"I'm so lonely…it hurts even more than the cut I got. Nobody ever came to help me. I had to bandage it all myself…If…if nobody wants me around…then…"_**

Little Syaoran took the knife he had cut himself with earlier out from under a pillow.

**_"…then I'll do them all a favor…"_**

He lifted the knife to his neck. Sakura watched in horror.

"NO!!!"

"Sakura, he can't hear us…"

"Then let me go to him!"

"Don't…just watch…"

"Let me go!"

"Sakura, just watch."

As Syaoran held her tightly around his arms, Sakura started crying. She didn't want to see this. But since the Syaoran she knew is alive now, nothing can happen right? She calmed herself down by thinking that. A part of her wanted to stay in his warm, strong embrace but the other part wanted to help the little Syaoran. She didn't know what to do so she just did as Syaoran told her and watched the little boy. The knife was getting nearer to his neck. Little Syaoran had his eyes closed. When a beautiful voice said…

_"Don't…"_

Sakura widened her eyes at what she saw. In front of the boy was a beautiful woman in a white robe emitting a soft glow around her. She had white feathery wings and long, wavy, silvery hair. She had kind, gentle, emerald eyes. The little boy was also shocked that he dropped the knife on the floor.

**_"Who…who are you?"   
_**_"Don't be afraid little one."**   
"Are…Are you an angel?"   
**"Yes. Can you tell?"_

The angel smiled sweetly at him. Little Syaoran relaxed.

**_"Then…you're from heaven?"   
_**_"Yes."   
**"I need a favor from you."   
**"What is it, child?"   
**"Bring me with you to heaven, please."   
**"But then you will never see your mom your sisters or Wei."   
**"Yes I will. You're an angel and you're seeing me now."   
**"Yes but-"   
**"Tell me, can you find love in heaven?"   
**"Love…?"   
**"I heard my sisters talking about it…I thought that when you were in love you won't be lonely anymore."   
**"You are…lonely?"   
**"Yes. Even when my father was alive, my family was never there for me…"**   
"How about your friends?"**   
"****…I don't have any…"   
**_The angel held little Syaoran in her arms. It was then that Sakura realized that the angel seemed oddly familiar to her for some reason. She observed her as the angel continued talking to the crying boy._   
"Tell me everything, dear…I'm here for you…"   
**"…I think that even when I die, my sisters and my mother won't even care. They have too much going on in their lives…and I'm not a part of them anymore. I'm too weak to do anything. The Elders said that that's why I won't be leader of the clan. I won't ever have a special part in life…that's why I train everyday. Then I'll become stronger and maybe my family would notice. But…I guess it's not working…"   
**"You won't always be lonely. Someday you'll find people you care about. They'll care about you too. You'll fight for them and protect them. And you won't be lonely anymore…"   
**"…maybe…I want to be in love…"   
**"You do?"   
**"You're never lonely when you're in love right?"   
**"Yes love makes everyone happy."   
**"You're in love right? You sound like you know a lot about it."   
**_The angel smiled, rays of pride emitting from her bright face._ "…I am…I have two children too. My daughter is your age now and my son is a little older. My husband is a teacher. They always made me happy and I'm never lonely when I'm with them."   
**"You visit them? Even as an angel?"   
"**Yes, my son can see into the spirit world. My daughter too has powers but she doesn't know yet. My husband well…he also has powers but only half of a whole."   
**"Angel Lady, will I ever be in love?"   
"Yes.** I predict you will fall in love with someone great. She'll care for you and you'll care for her."   
_The boy yawned. **_"…thank…you…"   
_**_"Go to sleep now…"_

The angel put him to bed and covered him with his bed covers. She stood up and smiled at his angelic face. She turned and looked straight at where Sakura and Syaoran were like she knew they were there.

_"He will fall in love, right Sakura? Syaoran?"_

Sakura's emerald orbs widened as she let out a small gasp. "You know?"

The angel nodded, a small smile on her lips. _"I know…everything."_

"Sakura…My powers…they are…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He looked very weak and was about to fall but since Sakura was in his arms he didn't.

"Sakura…we have to go…"

Sakura nodded and looked back at the angel. Then it hit her. The angel looked exactly like her mother!

"Okaa-san?!?!"

The woman let out a chuckle. _"You finally found out…"_

"Why are you-"

_"No questions for now. Syaoran is getting weaker. You must return to where you once were. Good-bye."_

"Okaa-san…"

The bright light surrounded them once again. But this time when it faded they were back in the shrine. Syaoran fell to the ground panting a bit.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?" Sakura exclaimed as she knelt beside him.

"I'll be alright…"

"I'm so sorry. But why didn't I get weaker?"

Syaoran blushed but didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell her that he hadn't let her energy leave her body. He didn't want her to faint too after all.

"Syaoran, that was my mother," she said in a daze.

His eyes widened. "The angel?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I have an idea. C'mon!"

"W-Wait…!"

But Sakura was already dragging him and didn't let go until they stopped in front of her house. "Syaoran, my dad and onii-chan will be in there…so we'll just go in, say 'hi' real quick, grab the picture and go up to my room. Okay?"

He blinked. "…eh…"

"Okay, let's go."

Sakura once again dragged him into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hi otou-san, onii-chan," Sakura said quickly.

"Sakura where have you-" Touya started but then he noticed that Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand. His dark eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here, Gaki?" His jaw tightened as he spotted Syaoran's hand holding Sakura's.

"…I-I'm not…" Syaoran started to explain.

"Okay we're off to my room, bye!" Sakura said with fake cheer. Before she went up the stairs she grabbed picture of her mom from a shelf, dragging Syoaran with her.

"Sakura!! What are you two gonna do in there?!" Touya shouted from the kitchen.

She blushed and sighed. "Onii-chan!! I just have to show him something!!" she yelled, not even bothering whether he had heard her or not.

"Sakura…what's happening?" Syaoran was confused.

When they got inside Sakura's room they sat on her bed and Sakura let go of his hand.

"Is this how the angel looked like?" Sakura said handing the picture frame to him.

Syaoran gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

------


	4. She's The Angel Lady

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By: **Pnaixr0se8

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!!!! Don't worry, you'll find out what Syaoran and Eriol are hiding about the Li clan soon. Probably not in this chapter, but soon. Oh yeah before I forget, I would like to apologize if the characters' personalities are all wrong. I know that some people like them with their own personalities and sometimes in my story they may get all out of hand. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS or the characters, just the additional ones. Please don't sue me.

~~~~~

**Chapter 4**: She's the Angel Lady

"It…it's her…" Syaoran said shocked as he looked at the picture of Sakura's mom.

"I told you she looked like my mom."

"So…I knew your mom since I was four?"

"I guess so…"

~~~~

"So Tomoyo, do you think we're ready for that recital?" Eriol and Tomoyo have just finished practicing their song where Eriol was playing the piano and Tomoyo was singing.

They were leaving the school.

"Yeah I guess…" Tomoyo replied slightly sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that my mom isn't going to be at home…"

"Do you get to see your mom a lot?"

"No…and I really want to practice the song we're doing to somebody. I was hoping that I could sing it to her."

"But you sing beautifully already…" 

_'Just like an angel…'_ Eriol added silently.

Tomoyo blushed at his compliment. "Arigatou…"

"Hey why don't you come over my house for a while? We can perform for Nakuru and Spinel Sun. I'm sure they won't mind, it would also get them to stop fighting for a while."

Tomoyo's saddened eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Let's go!"

Tomoyo and Eriol started to walk to his house.

_'As long as she's happy, I'll be happy too.'_ Eriol thought.

They walked in silence the whole way thinking their own thoughts. Night was starting to swallow the sun when they arrived. When they entered the house, they saw flour all over the kitchen. And of course Nakuru and Suppi were fighting yet again.

"Oh Master you're home!!" Nakuru said cheerfully as if nothing happened.

"It's all her fault!!!" Suppi shouted.

"What happened?" Eriol asked calmly.

"Er…I was trying to bake a cake. But then Suppi came and said I did it wrong…" Nakuru explained slowly.

Eriol stopped her explaining with a sigh.

"Alright let's clean up…" Eriol said.

"I'll help too Eriol." Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo you don't have to."

"But I want to in exchange for letting me come over."

"You're welcome here anytime though."

"Oh just let me help."

Eriol smiled. "Fine you win."

Nakuru and Suppi heard their little conversation and smiled at each other.

"Master, you invited Lady Tomoyo?" Nakuru asked innocently.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Is it possible we might have a mistress now?" Suppi asked suspiciously. 

"WHAT!?" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

"Well we were just thinking that you two were a couple. You have invited her over a lot, Master. And you talk abo-" Nakuru didn't get to finish. Eriol had his hand on her mouth already.

"…don't listen to them…" Eriol told Tomoyo.

Eriol gave Nakuru and Suppi a glare and said to them, "So do you want to hear us perform our song?"

"Yeah sure!" they replied.

After they finished cleaning the huge mess, they went into the den where there was a huge piano. Eriol sat and played the piano while Tomoyo sang her song with a beautiful melodious voice. 

_'She really does sound like an angel.'_ Eriol thought.

Meanwhile, Nakuru was having some thoughts of her own. _'This is a perfect chance for them to be alone.'_

When they finished Nakuru and Suppi clapped.

"Master Eriol was right. You do sound like an angel, Lady Tomoyo."

 "Thank you." Tomoyo smiled sweetly while blushing.

"Well we've got work to do don't we, Suppi?" Nakuru said standing up.

"No…not that I remem-" 

"DON'T WE, SUPPI!?"

"Oh yeah…I'll see you later Lady Tomoyo."

Nakuru and Suppi walked out of the room after taking a bow.

At first everything was quiet but then Tomoyo spotted a huge window. It practically was the whole wall! Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and dragged him over to the window.

"Wow…"

It was nighttime and the stars and the moon was out. Plus with the fireflies fluttering around it was extra beautiful.

"Eriol, do you always see this? It's amazing." Tomoyo asked.

"Well most of the time I don't notice. But since you pointed it out…it really is beautiful."

"I would never see back in my room."

"Why not?"

"There are some trees that block the sky."

"Well you can come over here and see it whenever you like."

"Thank you…for everything." 

Eriol looked at her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo smiled, "You know how to make a girl happy. You're the only one who understands me. Sakura's a great friend but sometimes she's dense. I know that Syaoran is also a great friend but he doesn't really show it. Usually it is I giving the advice and comfort to people. But you're the only one who I never have to give advice to. You're the only one who gives ME advice."

Eriol smiled at her silently.

Their eyes met. Slowly their lips moved towards the other. 

Slowly…

Slowly…

Slowly…

Getting nearer…

And nearer…

And nearer…

When…

The door bursts open. 

"MASTER!!!"

Nakuru and Suppi saw that Eriol and Tomoyo were almost about to kiss.

"AWWW MAN!!! Bad timing huh?" Nakuru yelled pouting.

"…what's wrong?" Eriol asked as if nothing had happened. But Tomoyo was blushing.

Suppi continued what Nakuru didn't finish, "It's about Master Syaoran…"

"Nani?"

Nakuru moved aside. People were behind her. Eriol and Tomoyo recognized them at once. Syaoran's mom and four sisters, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren and Feimei. Yelan looked very grave and saddened while her usual perky daughters looked like they've been crying.

"Is…it almost…time?" Eriol could barely get the words out.

"Yes…" Yelan answered.

"Oh god…"

"Eriol, what's happening?" Tomoyo asked.

All she got was a worried look from Eriol.

"Come on…we have to find my 'lil descendant'."

And all they went off to find him.

~~~~

"Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"…yeah…"

"If my mom didn't stop you from….doing that….then would you be…dead...right now?"

"I…guess so…"

Kero's head popped up from Sakura's drawer.

"Hey Sakura can you get me some foo-YOU!!!!" 

Syaoran and Kero glared at each other.

"Stop you guys." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hmph…fine. Well I'm going to get food…" Kero glared at Syaoran, "Don't you dare do ANYTHING to her!"

Syaoran glared back at him, "What do you mean by _anything?_"

"…Look gaki…just don't touch her…"

"AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"…you guys are sooo slow…" Kero grinned when he left the room.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Sorry about that…don't listen to him…"

_'God I don't believe I'm thinking this but, I'll miss that stuffed animal too,'_ Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran?"

"Oh…sorry what?" 

"…Now can you can me what you and Eriol are hiding? What's going to happen?"

Syaoran looked down, "I can't tell you…not yet…"

"Syaoran…"

_'Should I tell her how I feel? I won't be able to later on…wait I shouldn't, she'll just laugh…but what if she doesn't? I have to tell her then I guess…oh god…'_ Syaoran debated in his mind whether or not to tell Sakura his feelings.

"…Syaoran?…" Sakura was worried. It looked like he was trying hard to decide on something.

"SYAORAN?"

"Oh, what? Sorry…" Syaoran said as he looked into her eyes. Emerald eyes locked into amber eyes. They just sat there trying to stop looking into the other's eyes but they were unsuccessful. Soon, like Eriol and Tomoyo, their lips started to move slowly to the other's. 

Slowly…

Slowy…

Slowly…

Getting nearer…

And nearer…

And nearer…

When…

The door bursts open 

"MASTER SYAORAN!!!!" Nakuru shouted as she burst opened the door. 

She saw that once again she had interrupted something again, "AWWWW KAWAII!!! STUPID ME I KEEP ON DOING THAT!!" Nakuru pouted.

"Hoe!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

Syaoran and Sakura saw that behind Nakuru were Eriol, Tomoyo, Suppi, mom and his sisters, Sakura's dad and brother, Yukito and Kero. Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito and Kero came from downstairs because they were wondering what was happening when Eriol and a bunch of people barged in.

"GAKI!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" Touya shouted.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!!!" Kero shouted.

"… ehhh…that was…" Syaoran started blushing.

"KAWAII!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted with star eyes and of course she was recording all what happened in her camera since they opened the door. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GAKI!!!!!" Touya and Kero said in unison.

"Stop Touya, Kero. I'm sure they can explain!"

Fujitaka was holding back Kero while Yukito was holding back Touya.

"…oh god…" Sakura mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"Ehhh….What the hell-I mean heck are you doing here, okaa-sama?" Syaoran couldn't curse in front of his mom. 

"Watch your language…" she answered frowning at her son. 

Syaoran's sisters giggled but they stopped when Syaoran glared at them.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked again.

He saw the solemn look on their faces and he also saw the look on Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi.

"Oh…kuso!!" he shouted. 

Touya and Kero calmed down to look at the scene. Everyone was silent. And everyone (except Syaoran and his family, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel Sun) thought the same thing: _'What the heck is going on?'_

"The elders felt his powers and he is about to destroy the dimension that he was trapped in. He's going to get out sooner than we thought," Yelan said.

"…H-How soon?" Syaoran stammered.

"Next week…"

"Nani?! That soon?!" Eriol said enraged.

"We can't do anything about it," she continued solemnly.

Syaoran just stood there, thoughts racing his mind again while Eriol and his mother argued. One thought just kept repeating itself.

_'Next week…I'm…I'm…going…to………………..'_

Syaoran ran (once again) out of the room and out of the house. Sakura started to follow him but Eriol stopped her.

"He needs time to think…" he said.

"But what is going on?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya pointed an accusing finger at Yelan and Eriol. "Yeah…we all should know! We already know about the Clow Cards and everything! What else are you hiding?!" 

Yukito turned into Yue and said to Eriol, "What is going on, Clow?"

"You mean none of you know what's going to happen?" Shiefa squeaked out.

All was silent.

"You didn't even tell the cardmistress or her guardians, Clow?" Fuutie asked.

"I couldn't," Eriol answered, "Gomenasai…"

"THEN TELL US NOW!!!!" Yue said angrily. 

"Please, Eriol." Tomoyo added. She put down her camcorder and stopped recording.

"…I'm sorry…it really should be Syaoran telling you." Eriol said.

"I told him he didn't have to take the position as leader, but he was determined…well Eriol, I guess we'll have to stay at your house tonight…" Yelan said with a sigh, "Xiao Lang would not want us there in his apartment. He needs time to think." 

~~~~~

_'No!…I don't want to say good-bye to everyone_…' Syaoran thought as he ran to his apartment as quick as he can, _'But…I have to…I don't want Sakura to be killed…god why does life have to be so confusing! I just wanted a normal life!!! I didn't want to learn how to fight and kill…and I don't want any magic. I want a normal life!!! But then…I guess wouldn't have met everyone…Maybe I don't want such a normal life after all…maybe…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

~~~~~

Phew that took long! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!


	5. Tomoyo Escapes

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry if I put this up late…it's almost time for school to start but I didn't do my book reports or get my school supplies…-.-; Well anyway, this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or the characters just the bad guy. CLAMP owns CCS and the characters. Please do not sue me.

~~~~~

**Chapter 5:** Tomoyo Escapes

Eriol woke up groggily when he saw that it was morning. He didn't have much sleep with the noise from Nakuru's room. Syaoran's sisters were staying with Nakuru in her room, and you can only imagine all the giggling and gossiping they did. Yelan, stayed in Suppi's room (yes that little guardian has a room all to himself) so Suppi slept in Eriol's room. 

"Did you sleep at all Spinel Sun?" Eriol asked crankily.

Suppi yawned. "Not really."

Eriol got up and changed. It was Sunday morning so he didn't have school. Eriol was planning to just stay in his room and read. Plus it was raining outside so his friends probably wouldn't make any plans. 

_'I should go visit my cute 'lil descendant later though. I'll try to cheer him up.'_

~~~~~

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, Tomoyo? Make it quick I have to read these files." Sonomi Daijoubi said quickly looking over a pile of papers on her desk. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you in your office, but you said we were going to spend time together today."

"Oh I'm so sorry Tomoyo. I can't, I know I promised you we would, but the company has big problems right now. Do you want me to send a maid to take my place?"

Tomoyo saddened.

"Oh it's okay…I'm sure I'll find something to do…"

"Stay home today…your father might call and he will want to speak to you…"

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widened. _'Oh no…not father…I don't want to talk to him right now_…'

Sonomi looked at her daughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai…I'll leave you to your work now."

Tomoyo walked out of the room and shut the door. She heard her mother speaking to someone on the phone.

_'She spends more time with the company than with me…and I spent all yesterday planning out the day.'_

Tomoyo walked sadly to her room. Her bodyguards and maids saw her looking sad and they all knew that her mother had canceled their plans once again. Tomoyo walked into her room and saw the unfinished outfit on her bed. It was for Sakura of course but since there were no more enemies or cards, Sakura didn't have any reasons to wear her outfits. Tomoyo sighed. 

_'Sakura has spent a lot of time with Syaoran…she's growing farther apart from me…just like Okaa-san. But Sakura is meant to be with Syaoran. I know he wouldn't hurt her. But what about me? Stop acting like this Tomoyo! Stop being so selfish'_ Tomoyo couldn't help it though. 

_'I have nothing to do on this rainy day. I don't want to talk to father…ever since mom and he got divorced he never contacted us. Why would he want to talk to us now? He's rich too. He has a great wife. Why would he contact us now? I have to get out of here. I could go to Sakura's house maybe.'_

Tomoyo picked up her cell-phone and called Sakura's cell.

"Moshi moshi?" Sakura said at the other line.

"Hi Sakura! It's Tomoyo."

"Hi Tomoyo! What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing her best friend's voice.

"Nothing. Do you have to do anything this afternoon?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have to do all my brother's chores because I asked him if I could hang out with you, Eriol and Syaoran last time."

Tomoyo saddened once again.

"Oh…I see…"

"Why do you ask, Tomoyo?"

"O,h for no reason really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok. Hey do you want to visit Syaoran with me as soon as I finish?"

Tomoyo brightened. "Yeah sure! What time do you think you'll be finished?"

"Umm…let's see…it's 9:37 right now, so I'll probably be done by 12:00."

"Ok. I'll meet you at you're house."

"Ok. Ja ne."

"Bye."

Tomoyo put the phone down. _'But what will I do until __12:00__?'_

Then Tomoyo remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey why don't you come over my house for a while? We can perform for Nakuru and Spinel Sun. I'm sure they won't mind, it would also get them to stop fighting for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Let's go!"

Tomoyo and Eriol started to walk to his house.

They walked in silence the whole way thinking their own thoughts. Night was starting to swallow the sun when they arrived. When they entered the house, they saw flour all over the kitchen. And of course Nakuru and Suppi were fighting.

"Oh Master you're home!!" Nakuru said cheerfully as if nothing happened.

"It's all her fault!!!" Spinel Sun shouted.

"What happened?" Eriol asked calmly.

"Er…I was trying to bake a cake. But then Suppi came and said I did it wrong…" Nakuru explained slowly.

Eriol stopped Nakuru's explanation with a sigh.

"Alright let's clean up…" Eriol said.

"I'll help too Eriol." Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo you don't have to."

"But I want to in exchange for letting me come over."

"You're welcome here anytime though."

** END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Eriol said I was welcome over his house anytime…so I guess I'll go over to his house. But Okaa-san said to stay home, so how will I get pass the maids and my bodyguards?'_

Tomoyo always thought of ways to escape her home. But there were always too much maids around and plus her bodyguards. Finally she thought of a plan.

_'I could go to the bathroom on the first floor. Then I'll just climb out the window. But that'll be difficult since the window I small. Oh well…'_

Tomoyo grabbed her bag with her camera inside -she never leaves without it- and went to the first floor bathroom. When she got there she looked out the window. It was still raining. 

_'Argh…I knew I forgot something…I forgot my raincoat…but people will get suspicious if I bring my coat to the bathroom. I guess I'll just have to go without it._

Then with a little bit of struggling she climbed out the tiny window.

~~~~~

"Nakuru can you pass the milk?"

Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, and Syaoran's family were all at the big dining room eating their breakfast. Eriol was still tired and it looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Master Eriol, are you okay?" Nakuru asked with concern.

"Hai…I'll be okay."

"We couldn't get enough sleep last night with all the giggling and gossiping." Suppi said coldly.

"Hey, we're girls aren't we?" Nakuru said. Syaoran's sisters nodded.

"Are you sure you're a girl? I thought you were not human." Spinel Sun replied.

"I can be as much human as anyone else!"

"Yeah right."

"I can!!!"

"Would you guys stop fighting?!" Eriol shouted slamming his hand on the table.

Everyone was silent and looked at him with surprise. Usually he was so calm.

"…sorry about that." Eriol said with a small yawn, "I didn't get much sleep."

"Anyway master, if you're so tired why don't you go back to sleep?" Suppi asked.

"Well, I was planning to go to my cute lil descendant's apartment at around twelve o'clock. I thought I would go and try to cheer him up," he replied quietly.

Everyone was silent. They all remembered what had happened the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

"The elders felt his powers and he is about to destroy the dimension that he was trapped in. He's going to get out sooner than we thought," Syaoran's mother said.

"…H-how soon?" Syaoran asked.

"NexH week…"

"Nani?! That soon?!" Eriol said enraged.

"We can't do anything about it," she continued solemnly.

Syaoran just stood there while Eriol and his mother argued. 

Syaoran ran out of the room and out of the house. Sakura started to follow him but Eriol stopped her.

"He needs time to think…" he said.

"But what is going on?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya pointed an accusing finger at Yelan and Eriol. "Yeah…we all should know! We already know about the Clow Cards and everything! What else are you hiding?!" 

Yukito turned into Yue and said to Eriol, "What is going on, Clow?"

"You mean none of you know what's going to happen?" Shiefa squeaked out.

All was silent.

"You didn't even tell the cardmistress or her guardians, Clow?" Fuutie asked.

"I couldn't…." Eriol answered, "Gomensai…"

"THEN TELL US NOW!!!!" Yue said, angry. 

"Please, Eriol." Tomoyo added. She put down her camcorder and stopped recording.

"…I'm sorry…It really should be my Syaoran telling you." Eriol said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All was silent. They all knew what was going to happen to Syaoran…that he would…

***DING DONG* *DING DONG***

They jumped at the sound. Everyone had been so quiet just thinking their own thoughts. Eriol got up and went to get the door. He gasped as he opened it.

"T-Tomoyo!!!" 

She was all soaking wet. She was panting hard and was a little red from running in the rain.

"Hi…Eriol…" she said between pants.

"What are you doing here?" 

Everyone in the dining room heard the commotion and everyone went to see what is was. They stood near the doorway.

"Oh you don't want me here?" Tomoyo replied sadly.

"O…of course I do! But why don't you have a coat? You'll get a fever."

"I just had to get out of the house. I forgot my coat though." 

Eriol sweat dropped. "You forgot your coat when it's raining so hard? Couldn't you have just gone back and get it?"

"Actually I ran away…so anyway-"

"You ran away!?"

Giggles erupted from the doorway. Eriol ignored them.

"Just for awhile. So, do you want to visit Syaoran? Sakura's coming too."

"I was going to go anyway so I'll just go with you guys."

"Great!"

Tomoyo's stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly.

"I um…didn't eat anything for breakfast."

"Oh you can eat with us," Eriol replied.

"Thanks."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

So…how was that. 

Don't worry about Syaoran dieing and stuff, he's a big boy he can take care of himself. 

^-^ I wouldn't make him die in this fanfic…but something will happen to him…*gets evil glint in eyes* MWAHAHAHA…^-^ 

I noticed that there isn't as much S+S kawaii moments so I'll start doing more of that.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. A Visit To Syaoran's Apartment

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading!!! School started -_-;; and I got writer's block. Anyway I will put more kawaii S+S moments probably in the next chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or the characters in CCS. I own the bad guy though. Don't sue me…

~~~~~

**Chapter 6:** A Visit to Syaoran's Apartment

"Thanks minna-san for the breakfast!" Tomoyo said gratefully. 

Everyone there had finished their breakfast.

"Anything for our newmistress!" Nakuru said playfully.

Eriol glared at her while blushing just a little.  Yelan got up and went up to the room where she was staying. Everyone was staring at her as she climbed up the stairs slowly and sadly.

"It's been a really tough time for okaa-sama…you know…with Syaoran and everything," Fanren said sorrowfully watching her usually proud mother.

Everyone was silent, just listening to the rain falling. Then the doorbell rang. 

Tomoyo glanced at her watch and saw that it was 11:00, "I wonder who it is? It's not 12:00 yet."

"Well, we'll be upstairs if you need anything, Master Eriol," Nakuru said putting away the dishes. Nakuru and Syaoran's sisters went upstairs as the door rang again.

"I'll get that, Eriol," Tomoyo said. 

As Tomoyo opened the door she was shocked to find Sakura there.

"Tomoyo? Who is it?" Eriol asked as he came to the door too. He was also shocked.

"Sakura!? Why are you here? It's an hour early."

"Well I finished my chores extra fast and I went here to check if Eriol wanted to come with me and Tomoyo to Syaoran's house. I didn't know that Tomoyo was going to be here," Sakura got an evil glint in her eyes, "So how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're just friends," Eriol explained.

"Yeah. I ran away from home. My dad is supposed to call to talk to me," Tomoyo added blushing.

"Oh him again? The one who hasn't contacted you for awhile?" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo worriedly.

Tomoyo nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Well, why don't you come in Sakura?" Eriol asked politely. 

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked into a huge room with the fireplace and sat down on the couches. The fireplaced filled them with warmth as it also brought light.

"So, do you want to come with us, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

Eriol smiled. "Of course, I'll never miss the chance of teasing my cute 'lil descendant." 

"You know, I'm getting quite annoyed that you and Syaoran aren't telling us something that we should know. We're best friends aren't we?" Tomoyo said.

Eriol heaved a big sigh. Silence enveloped the room once again, not a thing was heard except the fire crackling.

"Well, I guess we should go to Syaoran's now," Sakura stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Tomoyo borrowed Nakuru's coat while Eriol and Sakura had theirs'. It was still raining, but not as much as before. Eriol told Nakuru and the others where they were going and they left the big house and headed to Syaoran's house.

~~~~~

Sakura pushed the apartment doorbell and waited. The three stood there waiting for the door to open. When the door didn't open, Sakura tried opening the door. It was open like the last time she went into his apartment. The three went inside and looked for him. 

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo called.

No answer.

"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura said.

No answer.

They searched for him but couldn't find him.

After looking in the kitchen and his room, they sat down on the couch in the room where they had first came in. It was like the main room of the apartment.

"Maybe he stepped out," Sakura said.

At that moment Syaoran came into the room unnoticed. The couch wasn't facing the door he came in from so they didn't see him. He stood there listening to their conversation.

"Hey Sakura, I wonder why you finished your chores so fast. You're never early for anything," Tomoyo teased Sakura.

Eriol followed, "Yeah, why would you finish all your chores one hour early just to see my cute lil descendant?"

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran winced when he heard Eriol call him his 'cute lil descendant'. Syaoran hated that name. But he decided not to kill him yet. He wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. 

_'Sakura really finished her chores early? To come here?' _ Syaoran's hopeful heart jumped. 

"You guys…please…there is nothing going on between Syaoran and me," Sakura assured.

"Sakura, you really don't feel anything for him?" Eriol asked.

"Well, he is my friend and that's it. I don't feel anything else for him. Why should I?" Sakura lied. 

Sakura thought, _'I can't tell them this feeling I have for him yet.' _

"Honestly?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well…yeah…" Sakura lied again.

"Poor descendant…" Eriol mumbled softly.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

Syaoran's heart broke into a million pieces. 

_'I knew it…Eriol was wrong, she doesn't feel anything for me…she said it herself. I'm such a baka, thinking that she might actually like me…'_

"Kuso…" Syaoran said a little loudly.

The three on the couch turned their heads and saw Syaoran.

"Hoee!! S-Syaoran! How long have you been here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Long enough…" he whispered. Luckily the others didn't hear him.

Sakura blinked, not hearing his response. "Nani?"

"Just a second ago," he lied.

"Did you hear what we said?"

"Was there something to hear?" 

Sakura sighed in relief. But Eriol and Tomoyo knew Syaoran was lying. They could see right through him. They looked at him sadly. He had come in at the wrong moment.

"Why couldn't we sense your aura?" Eriol asked.

"I knew you guys were going to look for me so I put a spell on myself to cover my aura," Syaoran replied.

"So where were you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just out…So why are you guys here?"

"We just wanted to talk to you. You seemed upset when you ran off before at my house," Sakura explained.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so are you okay my cute 'lil descendant?" Eriol asked smiling.

Syaoran glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled while Eriol smirked at the angry Syaoran.

It was almost like before. Before Syaoran got the call from his mother informing him to become the Li clan leader, before Sakura started getting feelings for him, before Eriol found out that Syaoran was Li clan leader and before Tomoyo had gotten feelings for Eriol.

"This is just like before," Sakura said.

"Before Syaoran got the phone call from his mom," Tomoyo continued.

Eriol stopped smiling and Syaoran stopped being angry at Eriol.

They both looked at the floor.

"Hoe? Did we say something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's nothing…" Syaoran said.

Eriol forced a smile, "We must not always linger in the past, you know."

"What do you mean?"

Silence once again. 

"How are my sisters and mother doing, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"They're really worried about you…"

"By the way Syaoran, don't you think you need more pictures or stuff in here? Like of your family or something?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran winced, "I guess… Well, I have to go visit my mother." 

"I have to speak with her also," Eriol added.

"I better get home," Tomoyo said.

"Me too…bye Syaoran, Eriol," Sakura said, "We can tell you're upset from something, Syaoran, We'll try to cheer you up somehow."

"Thanks."

"Well, ja ne," Sakura and Tomoyo said as they walked out the door.

Syaoran and Eriol soon followed out the door and headed for Eriol's house.

~~~~~

"Xiao Lang?" Yelan was surprised that her son came to talk to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you are my mother. And you did come all the way from Hong Kong to see me."

"Syaoran, I didn't want you to become the leader."

Syaoran sighed. This was just like his mother, just straight to the point.

Syaoran said, "It's alright. It was my choice."

"But, do you know exactly when Katana will be able to break free?" Eriol asked.

"You will know when he tries to warn the cardmistress," Yelan answered.

"How will he warn her?"

"It depends."

"That stupid demon won't hurt her will he?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know."

Syaoran made a fist with his hands. _'He better not…'_

"Why do you care so much about the cardmistress, Syaoran?" Yelan asked.__

Syaoran blushed. "Well…I…you know…I… have to protect her and stuff like that."

"Is that all, cute descendant?" Eriol teased.

Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"Stop fighting you two. I have to go now, I can feel that the elders are calling to me," Yelan said walking out the door.

~~~~~

"Tell me the truth. Were you there when we were talking in your apartment?" Eriol asked.

"…fine…I was there."

"Syaoran…once you tell Sakura how you feel, I think she will let out all her feelings about you. I don't think she meant what she said."

"What do you know?"

"I'm just telling you what I think."

_'Should I tell her? Even though I know she doesn't feel the same way?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

Sorry no kawaii S+S moments. But there will definitely be one next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. In Heaven

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By: **Pnaixr0se8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters except for the bad guy, Katana….CCS belongs to CLAMP

~~~~~

**Chapter 7:** In Heaven

_'kuso…why does my life have to be so complicated?…'_

**FLAHBACK**

"Hey Sakura, I wonder why you finished your chores so fast. You're never early for anything," Tomoyo teased Sakura.

Eriol followed, "Yeah, why would you finish all your chores one hour early just to see my cute lil descendant?"

Syaoran winced when he heard Eriol call him his 'cute lil descendant'. Syaoran hated that name. But he decided not to kill him yet. He wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. 

_'Sakura really finished her chores early? To come here?' _ His hopeful heart jumped. 

"You guys…please…there is nothing going on between Syaoran and me," Sakura assured.

"Sakura, you really don't feel anything for him?" Eriol asked.

"Well, he is my friend and that's it. I don't feel anything else for him. Why should I?" Sakura said. 

"Honestly?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well…yeah…" Sakura said.

Syaoran's heart broke into a million pieces.

_'I knew it…Eriol was wrong, she doesn't feel anything for me…she said it herself. I'm such a baka, thinking that she might actually like me…'_

"Kuso…" Syaoran said a little loudly.

The three on the couch turned their heads and saw Syaoran.

"Ah!! S-Syaoran…how long have you been here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Long enough…" he whispered. Luckily the others didn't hear him.

Sakura blinked, not hearing his response "Nani?"

"Just a second ago," he lied.

"Did you hear what we said?"

"Was there something to hear?" 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Why do I keep on thinking about her even though she doesn't feel the same way? …she….doesn't like me…but…'_

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"Tell me the truth. Were you there when we were talking in your apartment?" Eriol asked.

"…fine…I was there."

"Syaoran…once you tell Sakura how you feel, I think she will let out all her feelings about you. I don't think she meant what she said."

"What do you know?"

"I'm just telling you what I think."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Should I tell her? But if she laughs? Will she avoid me? I can't bear that…'_

Syaoran had a hard time falling asleep that night; he kept on replaying what had happened that day. Sakura had said herself that she didn't like him more than a friend. He was too heart broken.

~~~~~

"Ohayo kaijuu. Late as usual?" Touya teased as he saw his little sister walk down the stairs.

Sakura didn't respond. She had that dream again last night. The dream where a person points a sword at himself and kills himself.

Touya blinked. No arguing?? Was she sick? "Kaijuu?"

Sakura ate her breakfast quickly and skated off to school without a word. 

_'That stupid dream.__ Who was that? Why would that person kill himself?' Sakura thought as cherry blossom gracefully floated down from the trees._

~~~~~

"Ohayo Sakura!" Rika, Chiharu and Naoko said their friend.

"Ohayo," Sakura said dully as she sat down at her seat. The dream wasn't the only thing on her mind. A certain amber-eyed boy was too.

_'Was he there when I said I didn't like him yesterday? Why do I care so much? Even if I do like him it isn't like he feels the same way anyway.'_

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Chiharu asked Naoko and Rika.

"She's not as genki as usual."

"I wonder what's wrong."

"She's not even late today."

"Ohayo minna-san," Eriol said with a smile as he walked in.

When everyone said "good-morning" to Eriol he sat at his desk. 

"Ah, Sakura! Ohayo. You're early!" Eriol teased.

"Ohayo Eriol," Sakura said half still in la-la land.

"Sakura-san?"

The door opened once more and Syaoran came in looking sleepy.  

"Ohayo Syaoran," Eriol said kind of disappointed he couldn't tease him by calling him his cute lil descendant. He couldn't say it in front of the other classmates.

Syaoran barely said "good morning" to anyone so he just sat at his desk next to Eriol.

Eriol observed both Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Both of you are looking kind of out of it today. What's wrong Sakura?" Eriol asked. 

He already knew what was bothering Syaoran, it was so obvious. 

"I just had a strange dream," she replied, half lying.

"May I ask what it was?"

Sakura only whispered it to Eriol and Syaoran so that no one else can hear. 

"I dreamt that I was somewhere where it was pitch black and then I saw someone ahead of me. And then that person…"

"That person what?"

"The person had a sword and he…killed himself."

Syaoran and Eriol stared at her. They knew she had premonitions. They knew who would be killing himself. Their eyes widened.

"Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran and Eriol remained silent.

"Syaoran? Eriol?"

The door opened again and the teacher entered the room.

"Okay students. Class is starting now."

Then Eriol noticed something was missing. He looked at Tomoyo's seat and saw that she wasn't in yet and usually she was early.

_'I'll just go to her house and see if she's there…maybe something happened.'_

"Hiiragazawa! I said to take out your homework! Stop daydreaming!" the teacher scolded.

"Gomen…" 

_'This is gonna be a very long day without Tomoyo…'_

~~~~~

"Eriol, why did you space out so much today? You're usually so attentive." Sakura asked.

 Sakura and Eriol were walking together after school. Syaoran had walked off right away after school so Sakura and Eriol couldn't go and talk to him.

"You got yelled at five times today for not keeping up with the class," Sakura continued.

"I just felt like something was missing."

"Oh you mean you missed Tomoyo?" 

"…th-that's not it…"

Sakura started giggling.

"Maybe I should go to her house and check on her," Eriol said.

"Yeah you should. Ja ne!"

Eriol smiled at her as he walked off towards Tomoyo's house.

~~~~~

_'What should I do now? My friends are all gone.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura was now walking aimlessly. It was starting to be a bad habit. When she came back from la-la land as she was walking, she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in King Penguin Park. 

_'How'd I get here?'_

Sakura noticed that she was looking at the exact spot where Syaoran had hugged and comforted her when she had told Yukito her feelings but he didn't return them. (It's in the anime) She wasn't upset about that anymore. Sure she saw Yuktio around a lot but since she now knows he's not the one for her, she just thinks of him as another brother. He was nicer than Touya though. Sakura felt her face flush when she remembered the memory. The she spotted someone on a swing. As she looked closely she saw that he was Syaoran.

As she walked up to him she saw that he was sad again.

_'Why is he always sad now?'_

"Syaoran?" 

Syaoran looked up and saw that girl he adored so much. 

"Sakura?"

"Why did you run off from school today?"

"I don't know," he lied as he looked away. 

He really ran off because his heart always broke even more when he looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong? You're always sad now," Sakura said her emerald eyes filled with worry.

Syaoran couldn't hold in his feelings anymore. He got up from the swing and faced Sakura while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, I know you don't feel anything for me…and you'll probably hate me after this. I…………I……….I love you……."

Sakura widened her emerald eyes in surprise.

Their lips began to go towards the other's. 

When finally……………………

their lips met…………………...

They both felt a warm tingly feeling and Sakura felt as if her heart had skip a million beats. Syaoran felt like he just died and was in heaven. They both felt their hearts was about to burst.  

_'Is this for real?' _

_'Am I dreaming?'_

Finally they broke their kiss.

They were both blushing furiously. 

Sakura tried to open her mouth to say something but only a quiet, "…Syaoran…" was all she could murmur.

Syaoran was equally shocked. He literally looked like a ripe tomato from blushing so much. But then he remembered the thoughts that he had been dreading.

_'But…this shouldn't happen. If she does fall in love with me it will be harder for her to let go…but…what about me? Will I ever get what I want? I'll never see her again after Katana comes…'_

They were both silent. 

But then Syaoran broke the silence.

"G-Gomen …"

"Syaoran…" was all Sakura could reply.

Before anyone can say something else, Syaoran ran away. He ran away from the park. He ran away from Sakura. He ran away from his feelings. But lastly, he ran away from his heart. And all Sakura can do is watch him silently as he faded away. 

~~~~~

I know a lot of you wanted S+S action…there'll be more later….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. What's the Secret Part 1

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been writing. For some reason I couldn't get on the internet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters except foe Katana, and I do not own CCS! Don't sue me!!!

~~~~~

**Chapter 8:** What's the Secret? Part 1

The next day, Sakura sat under a tree eating her lunch. This was one of the only times during school where the students could just talk and eat and have fun. Usually she would have spent it with Tomoyo, Eriol and …Syaoran.

_'Today I haven't really seen them around. That's weird._' Sakura thought sadly.

Since she was sitting in a quiet, empty, peaceful place, her mind raced with thoughts and memories. And one memory stayed in her head, the memory she will always remember, the memory she had just experienced the day before.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, I know you don't feel anything for me…you'll probably hate me after this. I…………I……….I love you……."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

Their lips began to go towards the other's. 

When finally……………………

their lips met…………………...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura sat there staring into space while her face was tomato red.

_'I'll tell him what I feel, if I see him around. Syaoran's been blushing all day. But I guess I have been blushing too.'_

Then she heard a dark, frightening voice coming from no where.

"I'm coming for you, Cardmistress…Just wait a little longer…."

"Huh? W-Who are you?" Sakura said out loud.

"You will see very soon."

As Sakura stood up, she suddenly felt pain in her head. It was much more painful than an ordinary headache. 

_'W-What's happening to me?!'_

She held her head with her hands trying to stop the unbearable pain and she shouted out with pain.

~~~~~

Syaoran sat in the tree he always sat in for a quiet lunch. His mind, too, raced with the memory of yesterday.

_'Should I have told her? I feel so stupid. Even if she does feel the same way, I won't be around for long.'_

His thoughts were cut off because he felt a very evil aura. Then he suddenly heard screams. He knew right away that it was Sakura. He jumped down from the tree and ran the direction to where Sakura was.

~~~~~

Eriol sighed as he ate his lunch. His mind was thinking of a certain long haired, camera maniac girl. He was thinking of a memory that also happened yesterday. (A/N: I didn't put what happened between Eriol and Tomoyo in the last chapter. But later in this chapter you'll find out what happened. It's also very kawaii!!!!)

_'I wonder what she's thinking now. She's avoiding me. But why are Sakura and descendant avoiding each other?'_

Suddenly he heard screaming and then he saw Syaoran running as fast as he could towards the scream. 

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked confused.

"That was Sakura!" Syraon answered back.

"Oh no, it may be Katana!"

Eriol left his lunch and followed Syaoran.

~~~~~

Tomoyo was walking aimlessly around. She was also thinking about her wonderful yesterday. 

_'Eriol probably thinks I'm avoiding him.'_

Then she stopped when she saw Sakura sitting under a tree. Tomoyo saw Sakura stand up and ask, "Who are you?" to someone. Sakura then held her head as if she was having a terrible headache. When Sakura started to scream out in pain, Tomoyo ran to her and tried to calm her down. 

Syaoran and Eriol soon came beside Sakura. 

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Eriol asked frantically.

"….my………head…."

Sakura looked at her friends' worried faces. That was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

~~~~~

"Oh dear cardmistress, what ever happened to you?" the voice Sakuea heard before said mockingly.

Sakura looked around. It was all pitch black again. 

"Who are you?" she called out.

"You'll see soon enough. But tell me, do you know the leader from the Li clan?" the dark voice answered.

_'What does he want with the Li clan leader? Wait…that's Syaoran!' _ 

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me now!"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name."

"I need to make sure that weak brat doesn't interfere with my plan."

Anger boiled inside her. She couldn't stand it when someone she didn't know insulted her friends. She made fists with her hands.

"So Cardmistress, it seems that you know him," the voice said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you seem terribly upset…"

"Well, I don't know him!"

"I'll just have a look for myself."

Sakura felt her head going berserk again. But this time it felt as if someone was pulling memories away. Sakura held her head trying not to think of Syaoran. Then after a minute the pain stopped.

"You're a liar, child," the voice mocked, "It seems that most of you're memories contain the leader of the Li clan. Or should I call him Li Syaoran?"

"Don't hurt him!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, well, it looks like this Syaoran person is more than a friend."

More anger boiled up inside Sakura. She was about to answer back but other voices interrupted. 

"Sakura!!!"

"Wake up, please!!!"

"You better be alright!!"

Sakura recognized those voices.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Syaoran!" she called out.

"Hmph…friends…Well, I'll be seeing you soon cardmistress. I'll also be seeing your little wolf too. You better watch out," the voice said as it faded away.

Everything went white and Sakura opened her eyes. She was in the nurse's room, on a bed. Her three worried friends were around her bed, waiting for her to wake up. 

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"We heard screaming and then when we got to you, you fainted," Eriol explained.

"What happened?" Syaoran worriedly.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much. I heard a voice when I was eating my lunch. Then I got a really terrible headache," Sakura said touching her head again.

"Did you see anything when you fainted?" Eriol asked.

"Well. I didn't see anything, it was pitch black, but I heard the same voice again."

"What did it say?" Tomoyo asked.

"It said it was coming and…it said…." Sakura tried to remember, then she gasped, "it said that it had make sure…you wouldn't interfere, Syaoran." She looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. Everyone was silent.

"Xiao Lang, get ready. He's coming," Eriol said gravely.

Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Wait a minute! What's happening? Is this what you were hiding from us?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran, Eriol what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Tomoyo stared straight into Eriol's azure eyes, urging him to tell her what was happening. 

It worked.

Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo… Syaoran…he will-"

"Well, I see that you have woken up Sakura," the nurse said as she came in, "are you hurting anywhere?"

"No…not really."

"Good. Your friends tell me that you had a really bad headache. Good thing Li carried you here quickly."

Syaoran blushed and looked away.

"He brought me here?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Yes. I must say, you really know how to pick your friends, Kinomoto. They've been so worried that they cut their classes to try to wake you up."

"Thank you everyone." Sakura smiled.

"Well, you kids had better go home," the nurse continued.

"But, shouldn't we go back to class?" Sakura asked.

"You've been knocked out so long that school ended already," Tomoyo explained pointing to the clock on the wall.

It read 3:17. School ended at 3:00. 

"Oh no!! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized.

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Go home now. Try to get some rest," the nurse said.

Sakura got up and walked out of school with her friends. Tomoyo walked to her house saying that she had to try to catch up on her homework and Syaoran also went his separate way saying that he had something important to do. So Eriol said that he would take Sakura home. Before they left though, Syaoran gave him a 'don't try anything sneaky with her or else' glare. Eriol had just smiled.

~~~~~

The wind blew their hair gently and cherry blossoms fell gracefully to the ground from the trees. It was a nice day out.

"Why have you guys avoiding Tomoyo before?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"I-I'm not avoiding her," Eriol said as he blushed.

"Yes you are. Tell me what happened," Sakura said playfully.

"I'll tell if you tell me why you and lil descendant are avoiding each other," Eriol said slyly.

"I-I'm not avoiding him…" Sakura insisted blushing.

"Oh come on. I know you are. I'll tell you what happened to me and you tell me what happened to you."

"……………fine…"

"Okay. This is what happened when I went to check up on Tomoyo because she was sick yesterday…"

**FLASHBACK**

***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

Sonomi came and opened the door. There stood Eriol.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa from Tomoyo's class. I heard that she wasn't feeling well today and I just wanted to check up on her," Eriol said.

"Ah I see! I'm Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daijoubi. That is very considerate of you to come visit her. Oh…you are her boyfriend?" she smiled.

"Oh…er…no…I'm just a friend," Eriol said blushing.

"Well come on in. Her room is on the third floor, the third door on the right," Sonomi smiled as Eriol went up to the third floor.

_'Why would Tomoyo want to run away from here? Her mother is nice and her house is very nice as well,'_ he thought as he knocked on Tomoyo's door.

He heard a weak "come in." and he opened the door and went up to her bed where she sat.

"Hi Tomoyo. I came to see how you were feeling."

"Eriol! How nice of you to come. I'm fine now."

"I told you that you would get a fever from running in the rain without a coat," Eriol said smiling.

"I'm sorry…You were right…"

"Why would you want to run away from a nice, big house like this? You're mother is very nice and you probably get lots of attention from the maids," Eriol asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Well. It's true that the maids give me a lot of attention from the maids but…my mother is so caught up in work that she doesn't have time for me. Besides, recently my mother said that my father has been calling to talk to me. He hardly contacts us and I don't really want to talk to him since he got a divorce with my mom."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Oh no it's okay. Besides, you came to cheer me up today." Tomoyo smiled.

That smile made Eriol's heart melt.

_'Tell her now Eriol! Before she finds someone else! But wait. She probably doesn't feel the same way. She'll laugh. Just tell her Eriol!'_ Tiny voices debated in Eriol's head saying whether or not to tell Tomoyo how he felt. He decided not to listen to his mind for this; he decided to listen to his heart. And his heart said to tell her. He took a deep breath.

"Ummm….Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"You probably don't feel the same way for me. And you'll probably laugh or slap me after I tell you this….but….I just wanted you to know that I…………..I…………Love…You…" Eriol was crimson red. 

Tomoyo was silent but she was smiling. 

Their lips slowly met.

Eriol's heart jumped for joy.

And Tomoyo felt that she had died and was in heaven.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when…………

…Sonomi suddenly opened the door with a tray of tea in her hand.

Tomoyo and Eriol pulled away quickly.

"O-Okaa-san! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

Sonomi smiled. 

"I see now…"

"N…nothing happened…" 

"What do you mean nothing happened? I saw you two kissing! How kawaii! My daughter is in love! How did it feel like to kiss for the first time?"

"Okaa-san!!!!" Tomoyo said. 

Tomoyo and Eriol were crimson red.

Sonomi winked at Eriol.

"I thought you were just a 'friend.'"

"Oh…ummm…"

"Don't worry…I'm just teasing you!" 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How kawaii!!!! You and Tomoyo kissed?" Sakura squealed with delight.

"I-I guess…" Eriol blushed.

"What happened next?"

"I had tea with them and then I left."

"Awww…that's it? Not even a kiss goodbye?" Sakura teased.

Eriol glared at her.

"Eriol, I'm only teasing!"

"I know. But now you have to tell me what happened between you and Syaoran." Eriol smiled.

"Oh fine…."

Sakura told him how Syaoran kissed her.

"That's even sweeter than my story!" Eriol said smiling, "So that's why before he and Tomoyo went off and left me to take you home, he gave me the 'don't try anything sneaky with Sakura or else' glare!"

"Eriol!!!"

"What happened next?"

"He was silent for a bit and then he ran away. He looked like something bad was going to happen. He also looked like he wanted to take back the kiss because it was wrong. I guess he really doesn't love me," Sakura started getting tears in her eyes.

_'Syaoran knows that he's going to be gone soon. If she falls in love with him, it'll be harder for her to let him go. Syaoran you baka. Can't you see she's already in love with you?' _Eriol thought silently as he sighed. 

"Sakura, he loves you…don't worry about that," Eriol said.

"But why'd he run away with a look in his face that seemed like he wanted to take it back? I didn't even tell him how I feel."

"So you admit that you love him?" Eriol asked teasingly.

"…Yes…but I think even though he said he loved me, he really doesn't. Why do you think he ran away?"

Eriol was silent. They finally reached Sakura's house. But Sakura saw the grave look on his face.

"This…this has to do with that voice that talked to me…and it also has to do what you're hiding from me, Tomoyo, Yukito, Onii-chan and Otou-san, doesn't it? Eriol, please tell me what's going on! I need to know! We all do!"

"It's really hard to say…"

"Please! I can handle it."

"I don't think you will…"

"Eriol, please tell us!!!"

Eriol sighed at her puppy dog eyes. "…I'll tell you….but everyone has to be there…it's kind of hard to repeat…"

"Oh…okay…" Sakura said.

_'What could be so hard to repeat?'_ she mused.

"Tell Tomoyo, Kero, your brother and father and Yue to come to my house later on at 5:00. I'll tell Syaoran." Eriol sighed.

"Ok…Well I better go and tell everyone."

They finished arguing in front of the house and Sakura went inside waving goodbye.

Eriol waved back. Sakura closed the door behind her.

"You'll never be able to handle it," Eriol said with a sad look on his face as he looked at the closed door.

~~~~~

Sakura pressed Eriol's doorbell.

***Ding Dong***

"Finally we can find out what's going on," Touya said.

Behind Sakura were Tomoyo, Kero, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka (Sakura's dad).

"Why would they keep it from us? It must be bad," Fujitaka said.

"It doesn't matter if it's bad or not. If it concerns us or Sakura we have to find out," Kero said.

"But still…."

The door opened. Nakuru stood there trying to smile at the guests. She didn't succeed.

"Oh. Welcome minna…"

"Akizuki, you okay?" Touya said wondering why she didn't jump up on top of him or hug him until he couldn't breathe today. Her smile was faltering also. It was very weird.

"It's nothing…"

The group followed her inside and she led them to one of Eriol's room where he had Clow Reed's chair and a fireplace. There were also a few bookshelves and two couches. Suppi was sitting on Eriol's shoulder and Eriol sat in the Clow Reed chair. Syaoran was there leaning against the wall near Eriol. He had his arms crossed and he looked like he didn't even notice them enter the room, he was staring at the floor thinking hard. Syaoran's sisters and mother were sitting on one of the couches.

"Oh come in. Sit on some of the couches," Eriol said forcing a smile.

After they sat down Touya asked the first question.

"Look Hiiragazawa, what's going on? And why are you guys forcing smiles?" 

"Gomen…."

"What are you hiding from us?" Yukito asked gently.

"Well…it's a long story…"

"We'll listen," Fujitaka said.

"Should I tell them, lil descendant? Or do you want to?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Syaoran? Are you listening?"

He woke up from his trance.

"Huh? They're here already?"

"They've been here. So do you want to tell them? Or do you want me to?"

Syaoran met Sakura gaze but turned away quicky.

"You tell 'em."

"Ok…." Eriol sighed.

"Come on kid! We want answers!" Kero said annoyed.

"Now where should I begin….?"

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

~~~~~

 Please review on it! Oh yeah…sorry I didn't update for awhile. As I said before, I couldn't get on the internet. I'm so sorry. -_-;


	9. What's the Secret? Part 2

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Tada!!! Here's the 9th chap! Sorry, I won't be able to update as much as before because my internet got all messed up. I'm so sorry, that's the reason why you guys haven't really seen me updating in a while. Anyway, every chance I get I'll update. I started this fanfic and I plan to finish it.

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS and the characters except Katana oh and Clow's sister. This fanfic is just for fun. Please don't sue me!

~~~~~

**Chapter 9:** What's the Secret? Part 2

Eriol started his story.

"It started long ago, when I created- I mean when Clow Reed created the Clow Cards. There was this evil creature called Katana at the time. He wasn't human but he looked like one when he was in his false form. Well anyway this…thing was evil and he searched for magic. He would take a person's magic without hesitation. The problem was, since Katana would take a person's magic so fast, he would also swallow up their memories. And the victim wouldn't know who they were. Rarely, if Katana's victims were strong enough to fight against him Katana would just kill the victim first. As he took more and more magic, he became stronger and stronger. His attacks became fiercer. He became power hungry. One day he heard about Clow Reed's cards. So he decided to go and steal them and since he was there, he would go suck up Clow Reed's magic too. 

The night of his attack, Clow was sitting in the very chair I'm sitting in now. His Cards were beside him on a small table. Clow was very tired for he spent most of his magic trying to create two guardians, Yue and Keroberos. He knew that Katana would attack him but he wasn't sure when, so Clow decided to create two guardians for the cards. As Clow was resting Katana came and attacked him. It was so sudden that Clow was shaken. He didn't have enough power right then to fight him back. Katana grabbed the cards and was about to suck up the rest of Clow's magic when, Clow's little sister showed up. Clow and his sister were very close. Their parents had died when they were young and they had to take care of themselves. Clow would comfort her and protect her with his magic. She didn't have as much magic like her brother, but she knew she had to save her big brother who always looked out for her. She had premonitions and she knew that this was going to happen. And she knew what she would do, too. She glared up at Katana, unafraid. She smiled at her brother and thanked him for everything. But it was the last thing she said that confused Clow; she said 'good-bye'. Clow didn't know what she was going to do. Katana just stared at her, amused at her courage and laughing at her at the same time. She closed her eyes and said these exact words, 'Please, with all my magic and strength, I sacrifice myself for the protection of my dear brother. Help me vanquish this evil.' White light surrounded both her and Katana. Clow stood there in horror watching his little sister falling to the ground. Her eyes were shut and she wasn't breathing. Unfortunately, since Katana was so strong he was only brought to another dimension. And guess what controlled that dimension. The Cards. Since Katana was holding the cards, they used all their magic to pull him into that dimension. The last thing he said before he got sucked in was, 'When you die Clow, the next person who becomes the owner of the cards, won't be able to survive.'"

Everyone was speechless and shocked as Eriol finished his story.

Sakura was trembling.

_'That was worse than a ghost story_.' she thought. 

"But wait. How does he escape the Cards' dimension?" Fujitaka asked.

"Since the cards are Sakura cards not Clow cards anymore, the cards' changed. They don't have the same effect anymore. And no offense to you, cardmistress, but you're magic is not as strong as Clow's. Katana will easily break out of the dimension easily," Yelan explained gravely.

Yukito transformed into Yue with a flash of light.

"Why weren't Keroberos and I aware of this!" he asked angrily.

"Clow Reed did not want you two to worry. He wanted you to enjoy life first," Eriol said.

"But still…." 

"Wait, you said that something would happen to Syaoran. What's going to happen and why?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol sighed.

"Everyone who had magic back then learned about what happened. They were most frightened about the last words Katana said. They didn't want anything to happen to the next owner of the cards or anyone else. After Clow passed away, the Li Clan was made. They were relatives of his mother so they were also related to him. The leader of the clan back then said that next time Katana comes, the person who is leader at that time will have to do what Clow's sister did back then."          

"But Syaoran is the leader…" Tomoyo said worriedly. 

"Can't they do something else? Gaki may be such an annoying baka most of the time but still, he doesn't deserve this!" Touya shouted.

"Eriol, Gaki is gonna have to……do what Clow's sister back then?" Kero asked.

"He can't! He's only 14 for god's sakes!" Fujiataka said.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else to defeat Katana," Eriol said wearily.

Tomoyo was worried. "So then Syaoran will have to………." 

"….He will………" 

"……..die……." Syaoran finished.

They stared at him. He stopped leaning against the wall and he had his arms at his side. He tried to keep a blank expression on his face. But he too, was scared. He looked at his feet.

"I-I don't know why you guys can't say that I….I'm going to die straight out," Syaoran said, "This is my decision, and I'm going to be the one that's going to die…so why are all of you upset?"

"Syaoran, of course we're upset. We're your friends. And you're family is also here and they're upset as well. We're all scared as much as you are," Tomoyo tried to explain.

Everyone was silent. But then Sakura slowly stood up. Syaoran saw that her eyes were about to overflow with tears.

_'Oh no, I made her cry.'_

He looked away.

Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him tightly as if he was going to vanish into thin air right then and there. Syaoran didn't expect it at all. Tears flowed down Sakura's face.

"Syaoran, please don't do this! You can't!"

"Sakura…"

"You can't do this! It's all because I became the cardmistress. It's my fault!"

"Sakura, you were destined to become the cardmistress. It's not your fault. This was my decision. Besides I don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura pulled away, her eyes wet with tears.

"You don't love me do you? That's why you're doing this and that's why you ran away before," Sakura said quietly so that no one else can hear.

"Sakura that's not…"

Before Syaoran can finish explaining, Sakura fled out of the house, tears blurring her view. 

"Sakura?!" Touya got angry, "Gaki! What did you do?!" 

"How could you do that?" Kero asked him angrily.

Syaoran just stood there, staring at the door where Sakura left, immune to Touya and Kero's remarks.

"Touya, Kero, it's not Syaoran's fault," Fujitaka tried to explain.

Anger boiled inside Kero and Touya. But before they could stand up and beat Syaoran up, Eriol spoke.

"What are you waiting for, descendant? Follow her."

"Syaoran just don't stand there…" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Syaoran looked at them. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. As Syaoran was about to walk out the door, his sister, Feimei, stood up and spoke to him.

"Wait Xiao Lang. You…can't be falling in love with the cardmistress. You know that right?…"

"…You should have told me that a long time ago…I already am…" 

"But you'll never see her again! You'll be broken hearted."

"…..It's already broken…_Sakura had said herself she doesn't feel anything more than a friend for me. My heart more broken than anyone can imagine.……._anyway when did you ever care about me? You've barely talked to me before I became the leader," Syaoran said a little rudely.

"What…?"

Before Yelan can say anything else Syaoran swiftly left the house. The others who were watching the scene stood there in awe, thinking the same thing.

_'Did he just say he loved her?'  _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~  
Sorry, this chapter was short. Anyway please review on it!!! 


	10. Run, Syaoran, Run!

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters except Katana and Clow Reed's sister. CLAMP owns CCS and the original characters.

~~~~~

**Chapter 10:** Run, Syaoran, Run!

_'Kuso…Sakura where are you? Katana could come out any minute from his dimension. Why is it you running away instead of me this time?'_ Syaoran thought as he ran after Sakura. 

Even though he was following her aura, she still was far ahead of him and she was a fast runner. It was chillier today than yesterday and Syaoran was worried because of the sky. It was turning into a grayish color, and just before everyone came to Eriol's house, the weather was fine. 

_'When I least expect it, you bump right into me and I turn all red. But why, out of all the times when I actually need to see you, you're not there?'_

Syaoran was obviously getting aggravated.

~~~~~  
_'Syaoran…why are you doing this? How can you do this? Don't you know that if you die, my heart dies as well? How can you think that your helping me when you're really hurting me inside? I guess it's not your fault…I didn't even tell you how I feel and besides I'm just your friend after all, nothing more, and it's your duty as the leader of the Li clan. If I weren't cardmistress would any of this happen? If someone else was cardmistress or cardmaster would you sacrifice your life for them too? Or do you really love me? No…I'm so stupid, you're just doing this because you're the leader. Why are things so complicated? Why can't I just have a normal life? If I had a normal life, none of this would happen, no magic, no cards, no Kero, no Yue, no Eriol, no Akizuki, no Spinel Sun, …no …………you……………..'_ Sakura stopped running. Tears were dried up on her face. Her heart ached. Her legs were tired.

"If I had a normal life…I wouldn't have met everyone, the Cards or …you, Syaoran…" Sakura said to herself, "But right now, if I did have a normal life, you wouldn't have to die…it's all my fault. It's my fault for actually listening to Kero and releasing the Clow Cards. Why'd I have to do all that? It's all my fault…" 

Tears poured out of her eyes once more.

"You're wrong…" a voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around already knowing who it was.

Syaoran stepped up to her and hugged her gently. Sakura didn't resist, her heart ached too much.

"You're so wrong. Everything that's happening now is happening because it was supposed to happen. Don't you believe in destiny? Well, this is your destiny. And it is my destiny to protect you and fall in lo….." Syaoran smiled, "…And it is my destiny to fall in love with you, Sakura."

Sakura's heart slowly began to recover slowly.

"That's why I have to do this…if Katana ever hurt you, I'd just blame myself. I vowed to myself that I would protect you, Li Clan Leader or not. I wouldn't care if I didn't have magic, I'd find a way to protect you. If I had to stand up to a whole army by myself for you, I would. If the whole world disappeared but you were spared, I wouldn't care, because to me, you're my world." 

But then Syaoran's smile went away, his heart got heavy and his voice turned into barely a whisper. "I'd do anything for you, even though I know that you don't deserve me. Even though I'm not good enough. Even though I know you'll find someone else you'll love with all your heart and forget all about me whether or not I stay alive. Even though I know…you'll never love me the same way I love you…" 

~~~~~

"Awwww…so kawaii!!! I told you it was a good idea to follow them!" Tomoyo whispered. 

She, of course was taping the whole thing. Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Spinel Sun, Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, Yelan, Syaoran's sisters and Fujitaka were hiding behind a lot of thick bushes watching the little scene.

"That gaki……" Touya mumbled angry. 

"Touya…admit it. Li-kun isn't as bad as you say he is," Yukito said smiling.

"Shuddup…and take this rope off me!"

Yukito laughed quietly, "Gomen, Touya. You'll mess Sakura-chan's moment up."

Touya growled as he struggled. Yukito had tied a rope around Touya so that he wouldn't go and mess the moment all up. 

Kero was also tied up. He was seated on Touya's shoulder.

Kero's teeth gritted. "I swear…if Gaki is just playin' with her…I'll-"

Eriol smiled and placed his hand over his small mouth.

"Isn't that so kawaii!!!!!" Nakuru said with star eyes.

"Aww!! Little brother can actually be romantic!" Shiefa said.

Fanren's eye's widened. "I can't believe he's actually saying all that romantic things!!"

"Oh gosh…our little bratty brother is actually sweet!" Fuutie said her eyes sparkling.

"Wow…even through all that tough training our little brother is still that nice? Kawaii!" Feimei said.

"It's like a romance manga!" Nakuru whispered to them.

The four sisters nodded.

"Xiao Lang, kakkoi!" they all exclaimed.

"Don't you think we're spying on them though?" Fujitaka asked.

"Who cares? I have to see what Sakura says!!! She looks too kawaii in Syaoran's arms!!!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"What a pair, the leader of the Li clan and the cardmistress…" Yukito said out loud.

"Do you think it will work though? Their child is sure to be a very strong magician," Suppi pointed out.

"Their CHILD!?" Kero, Touya and Fujitaka exclaimed.

"I-I mean IF they have a child!!" 

Everyone sweat dropped.

"If you guys are too loud, we'll get in trouble," Yelan said shushing everyone.

"Looks like you're into this, too, Yelan," Eriol teased.

"Well, I guess."

"Why aren't we caught yet? They can sense all of your auras," Tomoyo said.

"I didn't even put a spell to cover our auras. I guess they're just too busy with each other to notice anything else," Eriol said thoughtfully.   

"I don't care…as long as I don't miss this!!! Ohohoho!" Tomoyo continued recording.

~~~~~

Sakura pulled away from his arms even though she didn't really want to. Her tears were still flowing but not as much as before.

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran just looked at the ground.

_'He thinks that I don't love him. I better tell him now about how I feel.'_ Sakura thought.

"Syaoran, but……….I……………lo-"                                                 

"AAACCHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked towards where the thick bushes were. They both sweat dropped and blushed at the same time, knowing who was behind it. Then they got mad. And you don't want to see both of them mad at the same time. It's scary.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! COME OUT!!!" 

Everyone meekly stood up, all of them sweat dropped.

"Hehe…hi Syaoran, hi Sakura…what are you doing here?" Eriol said.

Sakura and Syaoran just gave them all evil glares.

"Awww man…just when it was getting good!" Tomoyo complained still taping.

"It's all your fault!!!!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Fujitaka, Yukito, Yelan, Nakuru and Syaoran's four sisters all pointed to Touya.

"It's not like I intended to sneeze on purpose," he said.

"Yeah right…I bet you did," Nakuru said.

"No really! Kero's tail went by my nose and made me sneeze."

"Oh…so now you're blaming it on me!!!!" Kero shouted.

"I didn't even want to be here! If I wasn't tied up I would have killed that gaki by now."

All that time they didn't notice Sakura and Syaoran getting madder and madder. They all should've run away when they had the chance.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!? WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS LEAVE US ALONE!?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Erm…We're really sorry…." Eriol tried to say.

"We'll never do this again," Kero was saying.

"At least this will make a good comedy…" Tomoyo added.

Suddenly the sky got even grayer, rain clouds moved in, the sun hid and gradually rain started to pour down softly at first but then harder.

"Thank you for saving us, rain!!!" Eriol shouted to no one.

"Well, since it's raining we should all just go home and find shelter and forget all about this, ne? Ne?" Nakuru asked hopefully.

"Yeah I guess we should…" Syaoran said still kind of pissed off.

"Ok…" Sakura agreed.

Everyone else sighed of relief.

They finally all went their separate ways to home after the long day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~~~~~

lol…I thought this chapter was weirdweirdweird. Anyway, please review on it soon!   


	11. An Old Friend Returns

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm so happy to get them. ^_^ You guys are the best!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or CCS. CLAMP does. I did make Katana and Clow Reed's sister though. This fanfic is only for fun.

~~~~~  
**Chapter 11:** An Old Friend Returns

_"Oh my dear cardmistress!__ Remember me?" a menacing voice said._

_Sakura looked around her. It was pitch black. She recognized the mocking voice, it belonged to the last person she ever wanted to talk to, Katana. _

'This has got to be a dream…' Sakura thought.

_"Yes…this is a dream…but soon…I'll be out once again. And when I do, I'll get that little wolf of yours, then after that little twerp is finished you'll be next," Katana said mockingly._

_"No!!! Don't you dare go near him!!!" Sakura said angrily. _

_"How interesting!__ So, you're one of those people who actually believe in love?"_

_"Love is more powerful than anything!"_

_"Hahaha!!__ How funny."_

_"I don't care how funny you think it is. It IS more powerful than anything else. Just don't hurt Syaoran! If you do, you'll have to face me!" _

_"Hmmm… We'll see about that…" Katana's voice slowly faded away, his laughter ringing in Sakura's ears._

Sakura sat up abruptly, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. She squinted around the dim room afraid that Katana would just pop out of nowhere. When she made sure the coast was clear, she held the blanket close to her, shivering violently. Katana's words were still echoing through her mind... 

_'Yes…this is a dream…but soon…I'll be out once again. And when I do, I'll get that little wolf of yours, then after that little twerp is finished you'll be next.'_

A cold chill went up her spine and she shuddered.

"Katana…don't you dare hurt him," Sakura said weakly.

"Sakura?" a sleepy Kero popped his head out of the little drawer, rubbing his eye, "Do you know what time it is!"

"Gomen Kero…" 

Kero saw the solemn look on her face and sighed.

_'Sakura…don't tell me it's the dream again…it's been like this for three days. If only I could do something to help you.'_ Kero thought sadly. 

He sighed a heavy sigh once more and said, "Sakura, try to sleep okay? But, through all you're going through that's going to be hard isn't it? Well anyway try to sleep."

Sakura nodded slightly not even looking at him.

Kero sighed again and went back inside the drawer closing it tight.

Meanwhile Sakura couldn't get sleep. Her head was in the clouds.

_'I'm going to tell you no matter what today, Syaoran.'_ Sakura thought lying back down on her bed, _'I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you or anyone else.'_

Sakura remembered the horrible news she had been told just three days ago. The memories were so vivid that she felt like it had only happened a few minutes ago. What Eriol had said about Syaoran and Katana, how she hugged him so tight when she found out what was going to happen to him, how she ran out of the house in tears, and how…and how Syaoran comforted her. She was about to tell him how she felt but then…Touya sneezed. 

_'Onii-chan you baka.'_ Sakura thought.

Finally, even through all these vivid memories, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~

"Ohayo Sakura," Tomoyo said as she sat in her seat. They were at school now.

"Ohayo…"

Tomoyo stared at her long-time friend sadly. 

_'It's been such a long time since she has been cheerful. But then again, who can be cheerful when they know something will happen to the person they most love?'_ Tomoyo thought.

The door opened and Syaoran and Eriol walked in. Eriol had a weak smile plastered on his tired face and Syaoran just stared in front of him with his eyes emotionless. Then he saw Sakura. She hadn't noticed him yet and had her head resting on her hands, staring into space. She looked sad and tired. Syaoran just stood there while Eriol walked on to his seat. Syaoran stared at Sakura just sitting there not noticing anything. 

"Li!"

Syaoran jumped and turned around. There stood the teacher staring at him.

"Do you mind if you stop staring at Kinomoto and sit down!"

At the sound of her name, and Syaoran's name Sakura turned and saw the teacher yelling at Syaoran for not sitting down. She turned into a tomato while Syaoran sweat dropped.

"H-Hai."

As he sat in his seat he saw that Sakura was staring at him. When Sakura saw that he had noticed her staring she blushed even more and quickly turned around. That made Syaoran blush slightly, too. All that time Tomoyo and Eriol just sat there and watched, smiling, not wanting to interrupt the little situation.

The teacher walked to the front of the class. After he took the attendance he talked to the class.

"It seems that we have a new student here today."

A few murmurs could be heard around the class.

"It says here that she has been to this school as an exchange student in the past," the teacher said checking his notes, "I expect you to welcome her again."

The class dully nodded.

"Alright come in now," the teacher said to the door.

In walked a girl with long black hair in two pigtail buns, and red eyes.

The class gasped.

"This is Li Meiling from Hong Kong. It seems that she is related to Li Syaoran."

Meiling smiled while Syaoran gaped.

Most of the students in the class turned and looked at Syaoran. The students that had been in Sakura's fifth grade class all remembered Meiling's first impression. Meiling had declared to the entire class that she was Syaoran's fiancé. Syaoran slumped down in his seat not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Go sit in the seat next to Hiiragazawa," the teacher commanded.

(A/N: by the way, the seating arrangements are what it was when they first met. Syaoran in the corner behind Sakura, Tomoyo next to Sakura and Eriol behind Tomoyo and next to Syaoran. But this time since Eriol took Meiling's seat, so let's just pretend that there's an empty seat on the other side of Eriol.)

As she sat down, the teacher started the boring class. 

Sakura didn't hear a thing what he said though. She had made up her mind to tell Syaoran when lunch comes. She sat there staring at the teacher while her mind wandered off to a certain amber-eyed boy.

~~~~~

"Meiling! What do you think you're doing here?" Syaoran said with a scowl.

Meiling kept a straight face. She was used to Syaoran reactions by now.

"Syaoran, you don't expect me to just sit around at home with all the trouble you're going through right now," she said.

Syaoran's face softened. He sighed.

"Meiling, don't worry about me."

"You just don't want me here do you," Meiling said more as a statement than a question.

"That's not it. I just don't want anyone else involved."

"Just because I'm not your fiancé anymore doesn't mean that I don't care about you! You're my cousin," Meiling said rudely.

Just then Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to them.

Tomoyo pretended to pout.

"Why didn't you wait for us? I thought you guys wanted to have lunch together!"

"Gomen ne, Tomoyo," Meiling said smiling.

"Oh forget about it, she's just kidding," Eriol said.

They all sat down under a tree. They took out their lunches and began to eat.

"Why are you here, Meiling?" Eriol asked trying to start a conversation.

Meiling just stopped eating and looked down at her lap. "I'm here because…Syaoran will…"

Everybody was silent.

"So you know, huh?" Tomoyo said silently.

"Yes. Every Li knows. I'm surprised you know, Tomoyo."

"Eriol and Syaoran explained it to me and Sakura."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"Speaking of Sakura," Meiling started, "What's wrong with you?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura woke up from her dream world.

"Oh sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Sakura said blushing. She quickly looked at Syaoran but he noticed and Sakura looked back at her food.

"Ooooh…" Meiling said slyly, looking at Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled their usual smiles.

"So, he finally told you, huh? Finally! I almost thought he never would," Meiling said.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, not looking at each other.

"W-What do you mean?" Syaoran stammered.

"Y-Yeah, what do you mean?" Sakura echoed.

Meiling just smiled. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Sakura and Syaoran just sat there blushing even harder.

"So, Sakura, since you don't know what I'm talking about, can I ask what you replied?" Meiling continued her evilness. 

"I-I didn't say anything."

"Oh I see," Meiling frowned. But then she perked up again, "What will you tell him?"

"W-What?!" 

At this Syaoran looked at Sakura, curious at what she will say.

"Since he told you he loved you what would you tell him?"

"I would…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Come on Sakura! Tell us!" Tomoyo said.

"There's nothing to hide, ne?" Eriol added.

Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol had their sly, evil grins plastered on their faces. 

"Oh come on you guys, give her a break," Syaoran suddenly said.

All heads turned his way. Syoaran quickly turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at them.

"You don't want to know, Descendant?" Eriol asked.

"…Well…yeah I guess I do…"

"Then why do you want her to tell?"

"I do, demo…I don't want to force it out…besides you're torturing her," he mumbled.

Then Sakura remembered something. _'I was supposed to tell him now! I'll never get a chance with Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol around here. I'll just have to wait.'_

Just as Meiling had her mouth open to say something, the bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over. Kids started to crowd into the doors leading back inside the school. Sakura and the group stood up.

"Well I guess we have to go back inside," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah," Eriol added.

"Ja ne…" Meiling said.

The three walked back into the school, while Sakura and Syaoran stayed behind. Silence crept up between them, until Sakura finally decided to say something.

"Ano…"

"Hmm?"

"Ano…Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

Sakura heart pounded. Her palms sweated. She was trembling with nervousness.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked concern spreading across his face.

_'Just say it…he loves you, remember? But what if he suddenly changed his mind? What if everything went wrong? Everything will go wrong. Sakura you baka. You almost forgot about what he has to do since he's the leader of the Li clan. Just say it. Sayitsayitsayitsayit'_ Sakura thought. More silence spread.

Finally……..

……………

…………...

"Syaoran, I love you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

~~~~~

Hahahaha!!!!! I'm EVIL for leaving a cliffhanger right there. lol… At least it's better than the last chapter. I'm listening to Hitorijme, a CSS song. lol maybe that's why I feel really hyper…I'll probably start on the next chappy right after I upload this. Anyway review on it pretty please!! 


	12. A Legend Brings Hope

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! If you want me to email you when I update, just tell me. Sorry for not updating fast. I'll try to do all that stuff you reviewers said to do and I'll try to make it better. 

The disclaimer is the same as always…I DON'T OWN CCS!

~~~~~

**Chapter 12:** A Legend Brings Hope

Everything was silent. Those three simple words still hung in the air: 'I love you.' 

The words were simple, yet they had the power to change someone's life.

Sakura stole a glance at him to see his expression. It was blank, and it looked like he was trying to figure out what she had just said in his head. 

~~~~~

_'Did she just say…?'_

Syaoran's expression changed from a blank one, to a happy one. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, blushing.

_'She really does…'_

~~~~~

Sakura looked up at him and saw that he was smiling one of his rare genuine smiles. She had forgotten how he looked like smiling for it was a long time since he did, under the circumstances that he was in. She saw him step up to her and suddenly hug her. She was safe in his arms and she hugged back, knowing that her only love loved her back.

"I love you too, Sakura…"

Syaoran, then, gently pulled her face to his and gave her a long, sweet kiss. A kiss they will never forget. Of course their first kiss was sweet, too, but this kiss will always be remembered as the first kiss they had knowing both of their feelings of love for each other. 

~~~~~

The bell rang once again signaling that classes were starting. They reluctantly pulled away still smiling and walked towards the school building. But before they went to their separate classes, Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. Sakura was still kind of surprised from the first kiss they had before going into the building, but was only blushing slightly. No more tomato red faces that made her face burn up. No more debating in her mind whether or not to tell him. She knew Syaoran was the only one for her in the world. 

They waved and said their good-byes to each other like they wouldn't see each other in a long time. Then they walked to their classes. Their teachers yelled at them for being late, but all they did was smile, not caring about what the teachers said. They looked forward to seeing each other after school.

~~~~~

_'How much longer?'_ Sakura thought impatiently. She wanted to see her little wolf again. _'It seems like it has been days since I've seen him, although it was only been about 3 hours.'_

Finally the last bell rang and Sakura was the first one out of the room. She ran out of the building at top speed not caring if one of the teachers caught her running inside the school building. She spotted Syaoran with Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo. They were all waiting for her. She smiled broadly when she saw them. She ran over to them and hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Syaoran!!" 

Syaoran just stood there hugging back and smiling.

"Does that mean you told her?" Meiling said excitedly.

They just nodded.

"Kawaii!!" Meiling and Tomoyo yelled.

Eriol stood there smiling. He knew that Sakura would tell him today because he had some magic in him that could predict some parts of the near future because he's half the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Then Tomoyo frowned. She looked truly sad.

"Demo…"

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"I DIDN'T GET TO RECORD IT!!!!"

All of them fell over anime style.

"I have my camera here too…I brought it for nothing," Tomoyo said showing them her camera, "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys do it all over so I can record it?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "I don't think…"

Tomoyo sighed.

"I know I know…you can't. It's all right."

Tomoyo started moping silently to herself while her friends just stared at her and sweat dropped.

"...Don't be upset, Tomoyo. There will be other times to tape Sakura's…kawaii moments," Eriol assured her, patting her shoulder.

Tomoyo suddenly perked up.

"That's right! Next time I'll be there to tape it all!!!" Tomoyo replied proudly.

Everyone sweat dropped again while Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"Sorry to break the moment but I have to see Auntie," Meiling said.

"Why do you have to see my mom?" Syaoran asked.

Meiling smiled weakly. "The elders told my mom that she's not doing too well with all that's happening. My mom can't come to cheer her up so she sent me."

"Oh…"

"Anyway I have to go."

"We'll come with you Meiling," Eriol said.

"Awww…I can't go! My mom said I had to come home right away after school. She's kind of mad that I ran away before," Tomoyo said sadly, "But, if anything that we need to know happens, tell me everything tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I can't go either. I have to go buy groceries," Sakura said.

"Do you want me to come?" Syaoran asked.

"No, you don't have to. Besides I think you should go see your mom. Try to cheer her up too. I'm sure that if you talk to her, she'll feel at least a little better."

"Oh, alright."

"So Meiling, Syaoran and I will be going to my house to cheer up Yelan," Eriol said, "Do you want us to escort you guys home?" he asked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Tomoyo said.

"Okay. We'll be going now."

"Bye Syaoran-kun," Sakura said kissing him on the cheek.

"KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

They all sweat dropped once again and said their good-byes. Then they finally went their separate ways.

~~~~~

"Auntie! How are you?" Meiling ran up to Yelan, who was sitting on the couch reading one of Clow's books, and hugged her.

"Meiling? What are you doing here?" she asked confused, putting her book down and patting Meiling on the head.

"I came to see you and Syaoran!!" she exclaimed trying too hard to be happy and cheerful. But she just wasn't good at it like Sakura was.

Yelan forced a tiny smile through her grim face. "Oh…you came to say goodbye?"

"Of…of course not!"

Yelan just smiled.

Syaoran just stood there not knowing what to do. All these people that he knew were trying to be strong, while really in the inside, they're breaking apart. He never bothered to notice that all these people were that worried about him. Now that he was to die, it made him realize that there were people who did care. So, in the first place, he never was lonely. 

Eriol then suddenly freaked out. He couldn't stand all the emotions that were being held in. He couldn't stand all the uncomfortable silent moments. But most of all, he couldn't stand to think Syaoran, his best friend and descendant, will die. 

"What is wrong with you people? Why don't you just stop trying to be strong? JUST CRY!!! CRY YOUR EYES OUT!!! YOUR ONLY SON IS GOING TO DIE YELAN!!!!"

"Eriol, he's like your best friend, right? Even though Syaoran wouldn't admit it, you guys are best friends. Even though you plan out evil schemes to make his life miserable, you two are best friends. I don't think you've ever had a real friend have you? You don't want you're best friend to die either! So why aren't you crying?!" Meiling shouted while tears threatened to fall, "Under the circumstances Syaoran's under, we have to be strong. For ourselves and for other people! If we cry our eyes out now, everybody's gonna cry! Syaoran may not be my fiancé anymore but he's still my cousin and more importantly he's my friend! So I have a right to care what's going to happen to him!"

Eriol just stood there, stricken by the words and looking ashamed. 

"You're right…I'm sorry."

Eriol sighed. These things had never happened before. 

"Clow…no…Eriol. Don't worry about it," Yelan said quietly.

~~~~~

Through it all Syaoran stood there, staring at them and listening intently. He never knew they would cry over him. He didn't want to cause them any more pain. Yet what could he do? If he backs out, Sakura would be the one who gets killed, and he couldn't stand even the thought of it. Maybe this was fate. 

~~~~~

Eriol sighed and sat down on the coach. Meiling was right…about everything. He knew even though he and Syaoran wouldn't admit it they were best friends. Sure Syaoran always yelled at him, made remarks about him and teased him, but they were still friends. And nothing could change that. If Syaoran died, everything would change. Sure Eriol still had Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling as his best friends but with Syaoran gone it wouldn't be the same. No more calling him 'cute lil descendant.' No more teasing him about Sakura. But further more, the way everybody acted would change. Sakura would always cry and force herself to be happy if Syaoran, her only love in the world was gone. If Sakura is unhappy Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Keroberos, Touya and Yukito would be unhappy. Meiling, Yelan and Syaoran's sisters would be unhappy as well. And Eriol would be unhappy. He had to admit, he never really thought about having friends before he came to Tomoeda. He just thought about his job and his purpose, but now he had the best three friends in the world. And with one gone, the others would be sad. Eriol didn't want that to happen. Besides, he would miss calling him his 'cute lil descendant.' 

There was also another reason. Since he was half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, he still had memories about the incident with Katana long ago. He had memories of his half sister killing herself for him. They were vivid, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get rid of the memories. Even though the girl wasn't really his sister in this life, he felt some bond between her and himself. He didn't know what it was. It wasn't love, he knew that. For he already knows what love feels like. He felt that the girl was important to him, and that's all he knew. He never really had real family before, so he doesn't know what it feels. 

~~~~~

There was silence for a long time. Finally Yelan spoke.

"I just wish there was another way without anyone getting hurt. And even if Xiao Lang did sacrifice himself all that would do is bring Katana to another dimension. Katana won't be totally gone and the people in the future will have to experience this. Is there any way to get rid of Katana for good?"

"I heard a legend in Hong Kong," Meiling announced softly. Everybody turned to face her.

"It was predicted by a fortune teller long ago…so most people forgot about it. The fortune-teller was known for predicting things that really happened in the future. People were hoping that it would happen soon but it never did. So they began losing hope and forgot the legend. But some people didn't forget because the fortune-teller had always gotten a prediction right. My mother believes the legend and she told me about it. I'm not sure if it will happen now though."

"How does the legend go?" Eriol asked curiously.

"It goes something like this; 

            The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know about him. 

As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about. 

The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one.

As done before, the boy will have to sacrifice his life.

But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else. 

The evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love."

"But that isn't me…" Syaoran replied.

Meiling sighed, "That's what I thought. You're not thirteen and you don't have green eyes."

"Maybe there was a slight flaw in the legend…" Yelan said hopefully.

"We'll just have to see," Eriol said.

"At least there's some hope of defeating Katana…"

~~~~~

***Ding Dong***

"Who could that be at this tense hour?" Eriol asked.

"Why don't you open the door instead of just standing around here then?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Eriol glared at him and went to open the door.

A happy green-eyed girl stood there smiling.

"Hi Sakura-san. You look really happy."

Syaoran's ears perked up when he heard Sakura's name. He looked into the hallway where the front door led into. He saw Sakura there as happy as ever.

_'I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.'_ Syaoran thought as he poked his head back into the room, knowing that Eriol will invite Sakura in.

"Hi Eriol. Hey do you, Meiling or Syaoran want to get ice cream? Tomoyo can't go. She's grounded," Sakura stated.

"Why don't you come in first?"

"Okay. Thanks."

Sakura walked into the room where Yelan, Meiling and Syaoran were. She bowed to Yelan with a smile. 

"It's nice to see you," Sakura said politely.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. My, you seem very happy today," Yelan said. But she already knew why because Sakura and Syaoran were glancing at each other.

"Oh…not really…I'm always happy."

"Not as happy as this."

"Oh…I guess so."

Yelan smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just wondering if Meiling, Syaoran or Eriol want to go to get ice cream. It's still pretty nice outside."

"I thought you had to get groceries," Syaoran said.

"Well I was going to but when I passed by my house Touya said he will get the groceries."

"Oh well, we'd love to go…" 

"…but we have some things to do," Meiling said interrupting Eriol by putting her hand over his mouth. 

Meiling gave him a sly wink.

"Oh yes, we have to…clean the house."

Sakura looked around the room. She couldn't spot a speck of dust and the carpet looked like it had just been vacuumed. She looked at Eriol confusingly. 

"It doesn't look like this place needs cleaning."

"Oh…well …" Eriol stuttered.

"We have to…ummm…" Meiling stumbled over her words.

"…figure out this legend…" Yelan finished.

Eriol winced. Yelan finished with the wrong excuse. If Sakura gets reminded that Syaoran will die, her happiness will go away. It seemed that she had forgotten about Katana.  

Meiling and Eriol glared at Yelan.

"Well, we DO have to figure out the legend," Yelan said.

"What legend?" Sakura asked Eriol and Meiling curiously.

"Oh…well…" 

"Come on tell me."

Eriol sighed. "Oh just tell her Meiling. Sakura can almost as stubborn as Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at Eriol.

Meiling reluctantly told the legend over again for Sakura. Sakura's smile immediately was replaced with a sad look. 

"Oh…I forgot about…that," Sakura said, happiness flowed out of her body.

Yelan, Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran looked at her worriedly.

Sakura felt their eyes staring at her waiting her to say something.

"So…what do you have to figure out about the legend…" Sakura said bluntly. She knew the boy in the legend couldn't be Syaoran. He wasn't thirteen and he didn't have green eyes.

"We have to figure out who the person is, and when this will happen. We don't know if the legend is going to come true soon, or more into the future," Yelan said.

"Oh," was Sakura's brilliant reply. She tried to be happy. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't. She remembered all what would happen to Syaoran. And now that they both knew each other's feelings for each other, it was even harder to let go.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

Please review on it!!! Hmmm…I think I'll be doing a sequel to this…so when this fanfic is finished, you can read it…

REVIEW PLEASE!!! No flames…but suggestions are welcome.


	13. An Ice Cream Date

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By: **Pnaixr0se8

YAY!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! Since you guys sed that you would like me to write a sequel to this I will!!! I'm sooo happy because I got 106 reviews so far. ^_^ keep sending the reviews!!!! I LOVE THE REVIEWS!!! Anyways…I know I haven't been thanking you guys individually…so I'm gonna thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter!!!!

**kawaiisakura****: Hey it's you!!! Thanks so much for reviewing for almost all my chapters!!! Thanks so much! You're on my Favorite authors list because I love your fanfics and poems!!! Anyway…since you and some other people thought a sequel would be great, I'm gonna do a sequel! Anyway thanks so much!**

**Danielle Ngo:** ^____^ wow! You must have put a lot of "MORE CHAPTERS"!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Sum 1:** Thanks sooo much for liking the story! lol I'll try to get the next chap. ASAP!

**sweetliliacblossom** :** THANK YOU!!!! I really feel special now!!! I'll upload this as soon as I can.**

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** Thanks for telling me that a sequel would be great…sorry if I did make the legend a little too confusing…but that's the way legends are …I think ^___^

**:)** : I like what you put for your name…a smiley face…it's cute!!! Anyway thanks for thinking the story was interesting and exciting!

**J.A. Santiago:** ^_^ sorry if I didn't update fast…my internet is going real slow now…you're cracking me up with your drowning…lol sorry If I almost made u drown…! ^_^

**lady**** Butterfly: Thanks for reviewing! I tried to put this up fast…sorry if that took long!**

**BluLightning****: lol Thanks for reviewing and loving the story! (Don't worry I won't make him die!)**

**Cherry-blossom:** I thought the beginning was kind of weird…-_-` anyways thanks for reviewing…as for the Fortune teller and the legend…you'll find out!!!!

**Argentum-Draco****: lol I'll put up the next chappie faster…**

**Rindi****: You'll see who the boy is…*gets evil glint in eyes* MWAHAHAHAHA…^___^**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, please don't sue me…I'm only an eleven year old with no money!!!!

~~~~~

**Chapter 13:** An Ice Cream Date

Sakura looked at the ground. Tears started forming in her usual happy eyes and she was trembling a bit. She had looked forward to get some ice cream with her friends and now she was reminded of Katana.

_'I hate him…' _Sakura thought.

~~~~~

Everybody looked at Sakura apologetically. They saw the tears starting to spill and they saw sorrow, worry and all different kinds of emotions fill up in her teary, emerald eyes. Syaoran couldn't stand the silence around the room anymore. He especially couldn't bear just standing there while Sakura cried…because of him. 

Syaoran went to Sakura and took her hand.

"Come on, Sakura. Want to get some ice cream?" he asked giving a tiny smile.

Sakura nodded gratefully. She needed _something_ to get her mind to relax. But was going with Syaoran to get ice cream going to help? After all, it was Syaoran who was going to die. She pushed those thoughts far back in her head. She would worry about that later. Right now, she would just like to pretend that nothing was going to happen. She would enjoy her life…before it changes forever.

Sakura then smiled. Syaoran was glad that her regular smile was back. They both turned to everybody else in the room (who by the way were smiling and whispering things like "kawaii" or "awww…"). 

"We'll be back. We're going to get some ice cream," Syaoran said.

"Ja ne," Sakura said as they walked out the door.

"Have a good on your date!" Meiling replied.

_'Too bad Tomoyo isn't here. She would've been following them around. That would've been interesting'_ Eriol thought. 

~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran walked to the ice cream parlor, chatting and teasing each other. Through the whole time Syaoran never let go of her hand. Sakura had momentarily forgotten about what happened at Eriol's house. The both of them just felt all happy when they were together. They enjoyed the slight breeze and they enjoyed watching the sun slowly setting from the middle of the sky.

Finally they reached the ice cream parlor. When they walked in, people around them whispered "kawaii" at the cute couple. 

They both got their strawberry and chocolate ice cream (Sakura got strawberry and Syaoran got chocolate…elch…I hate chocolate…yeah I know I'm weird…-_-`…but Syaoran likes chocolate so I gave him chocolate ice cream) and looked around for a table to sit at. There were two people that were sitting at one of the tables that caught their eye. Touya and Yukito.

"Hoe! Onii-chan!" 

After a bit of arguing, Sakura won over Syaoran's remarks about her brother and dragged Syaoran to go sit with Yukito and Touya since their table was the only one that wasn't full. 

Touya glared at Syaoran, ignoring Sakura totally.

"Ah Sakura-chan, Li-kun. What are you doing here?" Yukito said happily, although he didn't have to ask. 

"We're just getting some ice cream. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"The same reason."

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Touya had gone into another of their glaring contests. They were barely eating their ice cream.

Sakura and Yukito were used to this already, so they didn't bother to do anything except sweat drop and eat their ice cream.

"So, you finally found 'the one' for you? The one you love most?" Yukito whispered to Sakura.

Sakura smiled broadly. "Hai."

"Did you two tell each other?"

"Hai."

Yukito smiled. "I'm happy for you. My other me is happy as well."

They smiled and turned back to Syaoran and Touya. Their ice creams were starting to melt. Now they were calling each other names.

"Gaki."

"Baka."

And it kept on going like that for a while until their voices grew too loud. The manager of the ice cream parlor, who was behind the counter, gave them a look. 

Yukito got up. 

"Touya, we should probably go. Before you two cause trouble and get kicked out," Yukito said.

"I'm not going to let this gaki alone with Sakura," Touya said sternly.

Yukito just continued with his regular quiet voice. "Touya, they need time alone."

Touya planted his foot on the ground and shook his head. It didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon. Yukito just sighed and dragged the protesting Touya away.

Before they both left, Yukito said, "I hope you two have a good date."

Touya's jaw dropped. "NANI!? A DATE!?"

The manager and other people around them stared.

Before it could get any worse, Yukito hastily dragged Touya out of the ice cream parlor. 

Sakura just sweat dropped. "When will you two get along, Syaoran?"

Syaoran grunted. "We'll start getting along when I get with that stuffed animal. Or, to make it easier, when pigs fly."

Sakura imagined pigs with pink wings on their backs and flying all over the place. Sakura giggled at Syaoran weird humor. 

"Well I guess the date didn't really go according to plan," said Syaoran.

"Oh, it was fine. I had a great time," Sakura replied.

"I didn't," Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura giggled.

"I know how I can make the date better," Syaoran suddenly said.

"Hoe?"

"Come on."

Syaoran got up and took Sakura's hand. They walked out of the ice cream parlor quickly and headed towards a park (not King Penguin Park).

"Syaoran, where are we going?" Sakura said as Syaoran dragged her.

"You'll see."

They finally stopped. In front of them was a beautiful lake. There were cherry blossom trees surrounding them and nobody else was there. There was a big rock. Syaoran went up to it and sat on it. He motioned for Sakura to sit with him. Sakura sat and admired the view. She had never seen anything like it. To make it even better, they could clearly see the sun slowly setting across from them. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. 

"Syaoran? How did you find this place?" Sakura asked.

She could feel Syaoran stiffen, and she wondered why.

~~~~~

Syaoran couldn't tell her how he found this place. He actually had found this place while he was thinking about Katana and all of that. This was the one of the places where he went to think about his 'situation.' If he tells Sakura, she'll be sad again and he couldn't bear that. 

"I…found it when I was thinking about …you," Syaoran replied.

That was true, he was thinking about Sakura when he found it…thinking that he would never see his cherry blossom again.

"How sweet," Sakura said blushing slightly.

_'It's not sweet when you're thinking that you won't see your only love again'_ Syaoran thought.

A slight breeze blew and cherry blossoms from the trees floated down around the couple. Sakura pulled Syaoran closer. They sat there just watching the sun slowly set, not wanting to ever move from that spot.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

~~~~~  

GOMEN!!!! I made this chapter too short….but you see….I'm really tired and I got a math test tomorrow!!!! It's like 12:30!!!! My eyes hurt….

Please review while I go to sleep….

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

BTW, in the next chap I'm planning to put more action in it! You know with Katana and stuff…please read and review it!


	14. Katana's Surprise Attack

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Hi people! Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Here's the next chapter!

I would like to thank:

**ARCHANGEMON:** Now that I think about it, the penguin slide does look kinda freaky…anyway thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story.

**Jared:** Sorry if I didn't start any action before, but here it is! And you'll see who the boy is…

**Kawaii-sakurasyaoran****: heehee nice review…^____^**

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** thanks for liking the chapter…I thought it was kawaii too.

**Maria:** lol…yeah I'm only 11…I know I know…I'm not supposed to be part of Fanfiction.net…oh well…lol…^___^ But I'm turning 12 soon! On the 28th I'm turning 12…lol…thanks for the uplifting review! THANK YOU!!!! BTW I don't know why I don't like chocolate…that is very weird, ne? 

**Sweetlilacblossom****: thanks for liking the sweet chapter…(by the way you did spell unavoidable right) ^____^ and I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like chocolate ice cream…in my class everybody loves chocolate…sometimes I just think I'm weird…lol…**

**Lil****' Fairy: yeah I thought Syaoran and Salura holding hands was cute too. lol…the boy is not Harry Potter, but that was funny (I know you were joking)…you'll found out who the boy is…**

**Argentum-Draco****: Hope you get your breath back soon…^__^ Thanks, I did do well on the math test (got a 105…cuz of extra credit) Here's more chapter like you wanted!**

**Lilyflower****: lol…your review was funny…^__^  'When pigs fly'…I like that phrase…that's why I put it in the story…lol…don't worry Syaoran doesn't die…how could I let such a kawaii boy die? **

**BluLightning****: hehe…sounds like you were hyper…^___^ anyway thanks so much for reviewing the chapters!**

**J.A. Santiago:** SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!…lol…I'll make sure I update faster (for my sake) lol just joking…

I don't own ccs

~~~~~

**Chapter 13:** Katana's Surprise Attack

From then on, things between Sakura and Syaoran grew. They began going on dates more, but they always had time to hang out with Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling. Kero didn't really approve of Syaoran, but that's bound to change…maybe. Meiling even found a guy named Kaji Wong, who also came from Hong Kong. They were both in the same gym class and they became friends…or maybe more. Kaji was from another clan in Hong Kong, the Wong Clan, where his uncle was the leader. So he kind of knows about Clow Reed and stuff like that, but his clan doesn't use magic. Instead, they learned martial arts, and Kaji was really good at it. He has dark black hair, and although his hair is neat in the back, his bangs were messy and had blond streaks. His eyes are black, but you can see gentleness in them. Meiling was attracted to him instantly not only because of his good looks, but also because they were both interested in the same things and they were very good at martial arts. Kaji finally asked her out and now they were a cute couple.

~~~~~ 

As for Eriol and Tomoyo, they were going out now as well. After the 'incident' in Tomoyo's house, a few weeks later, they told each other their feelings. They also were now a cute, quiet couple, but also a mischievous team. 

~~~~~

The three couples sometimes got together and hung out. Because Kaji had a great time teasing Syaoran as did Eriol, Kaji and Eriol were great friends. As for Syaoran and Kaji, well, let's just say that it's the same with Eriol and Syaoran, but they're friends too. Tomoyo and Sakura liked Kaji, too, I guess you can say that he had a knack for charming ladies. 

It seemed like a perfect life to Sakura. It seemed like a dream come true. She had not only four best friends now, she had five! She had forgotten all about Katana, she had pushed it to the very back of her head. She thought the happiness would last forever, but as they always say, everything must come to an end…

~~~~~ 

It was Saturday and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling had just gotten out of school. Kaji had karate lessons, Eriol had to practice the piano, and Syaoran was…somewhere.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were just talking while walking around.

"Tomoyo, don't you have to practice for that recital you're doing? Don't you have to sing while Eriol plays the piano?" Sakura asked.

"He said I can take a break today. We'll practice tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I'm all free today. Let's hang out or something, for once we won't be surrounded by boys," Meiling joked.

"That's true, we haven't been able to talk a lot since we started going out with them," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"So let's have a slumber party tonight!" Tomoyo suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah!" 

"You guys can sleepover at my house," Sakura said.

"Alright, we'll get our stuff and come by your house around 6:00," Tomoyo said.

They stopped walking.

"Well, I have to go this way," Meiling said taking a step off the curb, "I'll see you guys later!"

Sakura and Tomoyo continued until Tomoyo had to go, too. Sakura started walking to her house.

_'It's going to be sooo much fun tonight! I'll call Syaoran later...I wonder where he went.'_

~~~~~

Syaoran looked across the smooth lake. He was at the very spot where Sakura and he had had their first date. The cherry blossom trees swayed, the water rippled, the breeze blew through his messy brown hair, he could hear children laughing and playing. It seemed like a perfect day. Except one thing…

_'Katana, I know you're out of that dimension. I feel your magic getting stronger. Why hasn't Sakura felt it yet? Eriol felt it. Kero and Yue felt it. I guess she's trying not to. Sakura…I won't let you get hurt…'_

His decision was now clear to him, he would do ANYTHING to stop Katana from hurting Sakura…even if it meant…………………his own death………

~~~~~

Sakura hastily got her cell phone out. It was 5:30pm. She quickly dialed some numbers and put the phone to her ear.

First, there was a bunch of ringing. Sakura grew impatient. She started to count the rings.

Five, six, seven, eight_…'Where are you Syaoran?'_ eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, _'Meiling already left the apartment to come here, she said that when she left you still aren't home. Where are you?' nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-…_

"Moshi moshi?" Syaoran said on the telephone.

_'Finally…'_ Sakura thought.

"Where have you been?" 

"No where," Syaoran replied.

"Where's nowhere?"

"No where is nowhere."

"Huh?"

Sakura heard him chuckle. 

"I've just been somewhere that's it," Syaoran said.

"Did you just come home?"

"Yeah. I heard the phone ringing."

"Oh. Well Meiling and Tomoyo are going to sleep over tonight ok? They're coming here soon." Sakura glanced at the clock. It read 5:46. Wow that long just to get in touch with Syaoran.

"All right. I guess you guys are catching up on your 'girl talk.'"

"Yup." 

"So I won't call you or anything tonight so you girls can catch up on things."

"Thanks. It's just for tonight though." 

Syaoran always understood.

"Of course it's only for tonight! If it were for more than one night, I wouldn't survive. I wouldn't even care if your brother picked the phone up," Syaoran said.

Sakura giggled.

"I'm serious."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Thanks a lot, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled at the other end of the phone. Then he heard a doorbell through the phone.

"Oh they're here! I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Syaoran then heard the click of the phone. He put the phone down on its receiver on the kitchen counter and walked to the living room.

_'At least Sakura will be near that stuffed animal. She'd at least have some protection against Katana.' _

Then he felt it. The aura. The dark feeling. Katana.

He jerked his head up and looked around the room. It was empty. It seemed that his whole apartment was empty. But Katana seemed so close. His aura was unbelievably strong and truly evil. 

"Where are you?!" Syaoran shouted at the empty apartment.

There was no response.

Still, he couldn't ignore the chills he got and the evil aura. He could call Sakura, but then she'll be upset again. Besides she was having fun at her sleepover. And he couldn't bear to see her sad again. It wouldn't help calling Kaji because he wouldn't really know what to do even though he knew about the whole thing. He could also call Eriol. Eriol knew that Katana was already out of the dimension. But Syaoran decided to wait a bit before calling anyone. If he called now, everybody would come rushing in to protect him. Besides, Eriol was probably still in his piano practice. He sat down on his couch and looked around the room. He spotted the two picture frames with pictures inside that Sakura had given him to make his room seem brighter.  It did. 

He picked one up and smiled. This one was with him, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Kaji sitting side by side. Syaoran and Eriol were angry right before the picture was taken but Sakura and Tomoyo made them sit still and smile at the camera. It was at the school. They were having lunch and they were in their uniforms still. Tomoyo had wanted to take a picture with all of us and found a boy walking by and asked him to take the picture. He had gratefully accepted because Sakura was there and was going to be in the picture. Syaoran glared at him but the boy just kept on staring at her. After the picture was taken, Syaoran scared the poor boy away. 

He put that picture down and picked up another one. He loved this picture. It was with him and Sakura sitting at a park bench. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Kaji also came but they wanted to get only them. Syaoran and Sakura were both smiling serenely. Syaoran put that picture down and sat on the couch again. 

_'What the heck am I supposed to do now?'_

~~~~~

"Meiling! Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily as she opened the front door. 

"Hi Sakura." They said. They both held their sleeping bags and their bags of clothes.

Sakura led them to her room and they laid down the sleeping bags. They then started talking. 

Later on, Fujitaka called out, "Girls, time to eat!"

Meiling's stomach grumbled and she grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry."

Tomoyo nodded. So they all went down to the kitchen. 

Fujitaka greeted them and they sat down and started munching. Kero, of course, also came down and ate. They laughed and talked over dinner, barely touching their food. Finally they finished the last bits, thanked Sakura's father for the food and climbed up the stairs. They lay down on their sleeping bags and talked while Kero desperately tried to beat the video game. But other things were on his mind.

_'Katana's out of the dimension. Why hasn't Sakura felt it yet? I can't tell her, she'll be upset again. What should I do?'_

Just then his opponent in the game blocked Kero's punch (it was a fighting game) and hit him back, making Kero lose the game. 

While Kero was shouting his head off, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were talking about the old times. When Sakura had become a card captor, when Syaoran came and acted really mean to her, when Meiling came and acted equally as mean as Syaoran, how Tomoyo would be video taping the whole thing and still was, when Meiling had to return home, when Sakura became the Card Mistress, how she transformed the cards, how Syaoran's love for her kept growing (when they talked about this, Sakura turned beet red), how they met Eriol and beat him, how Eriol and them became great friends, and so on and so on. It was a happy and jolly, good ol' time. When they glanced at the clock it was already 10:00pm! Kero was still playing and they couldn't sleep with him playing so they talked some more, and some more, and some more. Finally, when they saw that it was already 11:30pm, they all, including Kero, fell fast asleep.   

~~~~~

Syaoran woke up with a start. He had somehow fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 12:45. The black night outside was scary looking, especially when he thought about Katana running around at night. But the nightmare he had was what scared him. It went like this:

                        **Syaoran**** was looking at both of the pictures on his table, the one with all his friends and the one with only him and Sakura. There was this familiar aura and then suddenly everything around him turned black. But the scariest thing was that in the pictures he was holding, Sakura slowly vanished. And instead of a serene smile on Syaoran, it turned into a sad frown. Suddenly the glass on the picture frames cracked. There was this evil laughter that filled the air and Syaoran tried to cover his ears to stop it, letting go of the picture frames. As the frames fell to the ground, they completely broke, leaving pieces of glass on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, Syaoran couldn't get the mocking laughter to stop. Then he only thought of one thing, Sakura.**

Syaoran shivered as he replayed the dream in his head. He then noticed the aura getting stronger than before. Syaoran quickly got up, ignoring that the apartment lights were completely off and that made the apartment seem spooky, and blindly ran to the phone in the kitchen. He dialed Eriol's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

Brriiing…brriiing…'_Damn it Eriol, pick up!' _brriing…

"Moshi moshi?" Syaoran heard Eriol's sleepy voice answer.

"Wake up!"

"What the heck is wrong with you? And do you know what time it is? It's 1:00 and I'm sleepy,"

"Wait Eriol, do you notice the aura?"

There was silence for a moment and Syaoran knew that Eriol was concentrating on the aura. 

"It doesn't seem any different to me than before I went to sleep," Eriol said.

"What?! How come I feel the aura even stronger here then?" 

"It's probably your imagination."

"It's not my imagination!!!"

Suddenly Syaoran felt a chill up his spine and a cold breeze.

"You're right, it's not you're imagination…" said a raspy voice behind him.  

Syaoran spun around. There was Katana in the flesh. His long, wild, back hair partially covered his red, bloodthirsty eyes. He was wearing all black and a red velvet cape smeared with some blood. He had a grin on his face and his eyes showed hatred for all.

"What the hell are you doing here Katana?" Syaoran said ignoring Eriol's voice asking him what was happening on the phone.

Katana grinned slyly. "Making sure you won't interfere." He held up the picture frame of Sakura and Syaoran and crushed it with his hand. He dropped the pieces on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

Katana grunted in reply. "You know exactly what I mean."

Syaoran widened his eyes. _'If he kills me now, nobody will be able to save Sakura.'_ he thought.

"That's right, Li leader. Nobody will be able to save Sakura."

Then in one swift motion Katana grabbed a sharp knife from a drawer where Syaoran kept the utensils. Then he plunged towards Syaoran and stabbed him in the right shoulder. Syaoran dropped the phone, letting it hang loose on the cord. He cried in pain as he held his wound. He squinted his eyes towards Katana. Katana had another sly grin on his face as he stared down at Syaoran who was kneeling on the ground clutching his wound. 

"Actually, I can use you. I won't kill you yet. You can be the key to getting my cards much easier. I won't even have to fight that puny cardmistress."

Katana grabbed Syaoran by his collar and picked up the dangling phone and put it to his ear.

"Clow Reed. Well, half of Clow Reed anyway. I've got your little friend here. Why don't you say hi?" Katana said to Eriol and then he jammed the phone to Syaoran's ear.

"Eriol…don't worry about me…" Syaoran said weakly.

Katana put the phone back to his own ear. 

"That's right. You heard him. Don't worry about him. But, in two days, that'll be the end of him. And believe me, I _ALWAYS_ keep my word. So if you want you're little friend back, just tell the despicable cardmistress to go to the Tuskimine Shrine in two days at midnight. I'm giving you only TWO days. TWO DAYS. If you don't tell her by then, you can say goodbye to your little friend here."

Katana slammed the phone back into the receiver. 

~~~~~

Eriol gritted his teeth and stared at the phone. _'I should've listened to Syaoran. I should've believed him when he said that something was wrong over there. I should've told him to be careful. Katana had always loved sneak attacks. Argh…Syaoran got hurt over there. Why hadn't I thought about Katana killing Syaoran before he got Sakura so that he would have Syaoran out of his way? What should I do? He said only two days. I have to tell Sakura.'_

Eriol woke up Yelan, Syaoran's four sisters, Nakuru and Spinel Sun.

He grimly told them to just dress up as fast as they can and that they would be going to Sakura's house right now. And surprisingly, they did as they were told, sensing that something was wrong.

~~~~~

Sakura woke up with a start. Cold beads of sweat covered her face. The nightmare she just had was unbearable. 

She had seen glimpses of a person hanging from a metal chain tied to his hands. He was bloody and had bruises everywhere. The glimpses got scarier and closer to the person. His brown messy hair seemed familiar, somehow, but she couldn't see his face because he was bowing his head and his hair covered it. Then another person waved out his hand to the kid hanging from the chain. Lightning suddenly surged through the person hanging and he lifted his head and shouted out in pain. She then knew who it was. The painful cries were unbearable and she felt her heart weaken. "Syaoran!" she heard herself cry out. 

He slowly tried to lift his head again and he opened his sad brown eyes. "S-Sakura…w.-.why are you…here?" he replied weakly. "You shouldn't…b-be here…"

"Katana, let him go!" Sakura shouted to the other figure that was now laughing hysterically. 

"I told you I would take care of him first," he replied with a smirk.

"No Syaoran!!"

Sakura shivered. Now more than ever, she wanted to be close to him, to feel his warm embrace. To make sure he was fine. She pushed the dream away. How could I forget what was happening to him? Don't worry Sakura. It was only a dream. It won't happen…it _can't_ happen. 

~~~~~

Just then the doorbell rang, waking everybody up. Fujitaka and Touya went to get the door, to see who it was. They were surprised to see Syaoran's family and Eriol and his guardians. Fujitaka and Touya didn't know what was happening. It looked like nobody else knew what was happening either, except Eriol. 

"What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked.

Eriol looked grim and also a bit frightened. "Syaoran………"

They heard a gasp from the stairs. Sakura stood there wide-eyed, not wanting to hear what she thought what was happening. Kero, Meiling and Tomoyo were on the stairs, too, looking as confused as ever. 

"Eriol, what's wrong? What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol hid his face by hanging his head down, not wanting to be the one who would have to be the one telling the bad news.

"…Katana…"

By that single word, everybody knew what had happened. By that evil name, everybody stood there, speechless. But lastly, by that horrible statement, Sakura felt her heart slowly falling to pieces. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

I hope you like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it…for some reason I just can't get my chapters to seem longer…oh well. 

Anyway please review!!!!!!  


	15. What To Do?

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to:

**Lilyflower****: hehe you used that phrase again! ^___^ don't worry I WILL NOT MAKE SYAORAN DIE!!!! I PROMISE!!!!**

**Kawaii-sakurasyaoran****: I'LL UPDATE SOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!**

**J.A. Santiago:** Here's the next chapter…I hope you didn't drown…-_-`

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** I'm really glad you like the chapter…I thought it was pretty sad myself…anywho, thanks for reviewing!

**sweetlilacblossom****: oh don't cry!!! Oh and I didn't think of Katana being Kaji in disguise…(hehe me dumdum) I just wanted to make Meiling have a nice boyfriend cuz I think she's cool…wow you have good ideas! ^___^**

**Maria:** Awwww….I'm not that good! I'm flattered! Hehe but I love your review!!! I love long reviews…and don't worry I won't make ANYONE die…especially Syaoran cuz I think he's kawaii….lol…^___^  

**ARCHANGEMON:** Yup I'm 12! (I turned 12 on the 28 of Oct.) hehe…you watch Simpsons? I love watching that…its funny…I bet when you were 11 and if you wrote fanfics, yours would be better…^___^ oh and for the question you asked (why didn't Syaoran defend himself) umm….let's just say that he was really shocked to find Katana there in his house…(I know I would be scared to see a weird guy that people say killed people and sucked their magic, standing in my kitchen) and he didn't know that Katana knew where he kept his knives…and Katana surprised him when he flung the knife at him and it was really fast…

**ForeverDestiny****: lol…I don't think I'm a prodigy…hehe…I suck at school work and stuff like that…lol…but I think your life is better than mine! In mine, all I really do is play video games (I'm playing the awesome new game Kingdom Hearts for PS2…it's really good) read books, and write fanfics…see? My life is boring…^__^**

**Jared:** Thanks!!!! I was just typing up that chapter and I was like, "Hey why don't I put this and that in…" (but I was thinking it I wasn't talking to myself…^___^) I didn't knoe that people wud like it cuz I just wrote it from the top of my head…thanks for liking my story!!!!! And thanks for reviewing so many times…!

**BluLightning****: wow…thanks for your review!!! I'm sorry if this chapter was late cuz my birthday just past and my mom and dad insisted that we go out for dinner…and we went out every night that whole week just to go for dinner! lol…but anyway, I'll try to get the others chapter sup soon!**

**cherry-blossom****:   PLEASE DON'T CRY!!!! ^___^ anyway I'm really happy that you love my story! **

**Argentum-Draco****: sorry if I put too much cliffhangers…but I love doing that!!! ^___^ It puts the readers in suspense!!! lol…anyway thanks for your great review!!!!**

**Danielle Ngo**: lol…I love the way you do your reviews!!!! ^____^ 

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel****: oohhh…o_O I looove your name (or pen name…whatever…^_^) lol you seem really hyper when you wrote that review!!! Anyway, I love the review!! Hope you keep reading my story…!**

I hope I didn't forget anyone! If I did I'M SOOOO SORRYYY!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

~~~~~

**Chapter 15**

"No…Eriol, please tell me nothing has happened to him!" cried Sakura as she ran the rest of the way down the stairs. She pleaded Eriol with her emerald eyes which tears threatened to spill from. But, she already knew the answer…everybody did. 

Eriol looked at the ground. He couldn't repeat what he had experienced on the phone. And he couldn't face Sakura who was about to cry. 

Sakura saw that he was not going to respond. That's when her tears started spilling. She sank to the floor pitifully. 

"No…Syaoran…you can't…" she whimpered.

Fujitaka kneeled down next to her and put his arm around his daughter's shoulder. 

"Sakura-san…don't cry. He…he will be alright."

"How do you know!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Meiling stepped down from the stairs. 

"Eriol, how did you find out?" Tomoyo said softly.

He sighed heavily. 

"It's a long story…but I'll tell it tomorrow. It's late and you guys need your sleep." 

"No Eriol, we want to know what happened NOW!" Touya said. 

He couldn't stand to see his only sister like that. And he just couldn't imagine how that gaki could just be gone when he made his sister so happy.

"That's right Eriol, we want to know now!" Meiling said sternly. Her cousin which was also one of her best friends was gone…just like that…and she wanted to know what happened. 

Eriol looked at Syaoran's family. The Li family was all pale. They all were silently crying with tears that rapidly fell from their eyes. Not even one of his sisters was hyper. They were thinking of the one and only little brother they had. The one they always used to tease. The one they always used to get mad at. The one that was always quiet and listened to their conversations. He was…somewhere out there with that evil man. 

Yelan was also shocked and appalled. Her only son was out there with Katana! Who knows what will happen…

Eriol sighed and nodded. He knew that everybody wanted to hear what had happened. Besides, if he kept it his own secret, it will just start building up inside him and he will always think that it was his fault. Eriol motioned them to sit on the couches.

~~~~~

"…and that's what happened…" Eriol finished. Sakura was crying a little louder now. 

"So he's hurt AND kidnapped?!" 

Eriol nodded his head.

"Wait, you said Katana didn't kill him…why was that…?" Meiling asked softly.

Eriol held his breath. He purposely didn't tell about tell why before and hoped nobody would notice. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Katana…said on the phone…that in order for Syaoran's return…the cardmistress has to give him the Cards…in two days…in Tuskimine Shrine."

"………I'm going!……." Sakura announced immediately.

"But, you can't just give the Cards away!" Eriol exclaimed, "What kind of cardmistress would you be then?"

"I'm not giving the Cards either…"

"Then what are you going to do?" 

"….I'll…..think of something…."

"You're not going," said a stern voice. 

Sakura stared at her brother in disbelief. "What?!?!"

Touya just went on being stern. "I said you're not going!!! After all those years of all the dangers you've been through, capturing cards, transforming them, I'm not allowing you to go and risk your life just for some…gaki!"

Sakura got angry. "That gaki you're talking about is one of my best friends! I'm not just going to let him die! You know what else? I LOVE HIM!!! So you can't just keep me prisoner here in my own house!"

Touya just gave a stern, angry look. Sakura did the same.

Touya turned to face his father who was sitting on the couch thinking. "What do you think, otou-san?"

Fujitaka was silent, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Yue.

"What's going on? I don't feel Li Syaoran's aura…and why are all of you here?"

Eriol once again had to tell the horrible tale. He hated repeating it.

Yue stood there in shock.

Then Sakura and Touya continued their little argument.

"I'm going after him," Sakura said.

"No you're not!" Touya answered.

"YES I AM!!!"  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!"  
"YES I—"

"But…" Yue interrupted, "even if you do rescue him. Katana will try to get the Cards from you sooner or later. And Li will have to die anyway."

They were all silent for a minute. But then Yelan stood up.

"Can we please continue this tomorrow? This is all very hard to take in all one night," she said with sorrow in her voice while she was trying to hold back more tears. If Syaoran could've seen her then, he would be shocked. His confident, proud, beautiful mother was crying. Her pale face, which she put powder on, was streaked with her dried tears. Her hair, always neat and not a hair out of place, was messy from all the stress. Her eyes, once beautiful because of all her pride for her children, were foggy and tired. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all tired. 

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo went back to Sakura's room to sleep. Touya and Yukito (he had changed from Yue) went to his room to sleep. Fujitaka let Syaoran's family sleep in his room since it was big, while he slept in his study (basement). The rest of them (Eriol, Spinel Sun, Nakuru) slept on the couches on the living room. Nobody wanted to go back to their own houses. They were too tired to go all the way back. They didn't want to go back to their houses also because they felt stronger when they were all together. Katana wouldn't dream of attacking them now that they were all in the same house…………right? Surely he couldn't be that strong.

~~~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Have you had enough?" Katana's harsh voice said.

In front of him was Syaoran, his hands behind his back all tied up. He couldn't stand up so he pitifully just sat on the dirty ground. Katana had sucked up most of his magic and his sword lay on a rock not too far but far enough for Syaoran not to reach. He felt weak and tired. Katana had tortured Syaoran to making him tell where Sakura lived. 

Syaoran looked around. He had not seen the way here but he knew it was in some kind of cave because it had lots of rocks.

"Why…don't you… just go look…for her…yourself…?" Syaoran said.

"Because she has the Cards! The Cards cover her aura from me! So tell me where she is!!" 

"I thought…you …were just…going to use…me for bait…" 

"I am! But do you think she will really come without a proper invitation?" Katana said slyly.

"W-What?"

"Let's just say…that if you show up in her dreams asking pitifully for her to help you…she won't be able to resist."

"N-No…you can't…do that…I don't …want her …to come here…" 

He could just picture it now, if she has a dream with a fake Syaoran in it asking for help, he knew that she wouldn't resist that, her heart was too big.

"Too bad," Katana said mockingly, "Now where is she!!!!!!!" 

"I'll…never tell…you…"

"Wrong answer!!!!"

Katana put his hand out in front of himself with the palm facing Syaoran. Black magic covered his hand. Suddenly a sudden force made Syaoran fly backwards ramming into the stone wall. 

Syaoran shouted with pain. Not only did his shoulder hurt now from Katana's first attack before, now his back hurt. He had heard a slight crack from his bones when he had hit the wall. But he would never ever tell.

"I WON'T TELL!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

He knew that Katana could not kill him…yet. First Katana would see if Sakura would come within two days to give him the Cards. After that Syaoran knew that Katana would kill him. So it didn't really matter if Sakura came or not, but, Syaoran hurt so much. He just wanted to have his cherry blossom back into his arms. But, that was going to take a miracle. He still had to sacrifice himself for Katana to go back into the dimension. Syaoran had to survive Katana's beating…then, he would just have to kill himself. 

Syaoran felt his body getting weaker, while Katana's magic stronger. He had taken more of his magic. He couldn't move at all now and he could hardly breathe. His breath was deep and slow. Even his breath was giving up now.

~~~~~  

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. Neither could anyone else but they didn't show it. Meiling and Tomoyo could hear Sakura softly crying. They felt like crying too. 

Sakura needed Syaoran. He always understood what she was going through. She knew that he needed her too. He needed her so that he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. But most of all they needed each other to love and to be loved. They needed each other. Oh how much Sakura wanted to kiss him right now. To feel his warm lips kissing back. To feel his strong arms around her, protecting her. To see his sweet, kawaii face when he randomly smiled. To ruffle his hair which was already messy. To look at his sweet, sincere, compassionate, amber eyes. She just needed him so badly. 

"Syaoran, I love you…" Sakura whispered.

~~~~~

Syaoran screamed. He had just taken another of Katana's beatings. He couldn't take it any more. He needed Sakura to smile sweetly up at him. He needed to kiss her soft warm lips. He needed her to act dense and loving as she always does. He needed to hug her more than ever now. He just needed her.

"Sakura…I love you…" Syaoran whispered.

~~~~~

Sakura woke up. She had somehow gotten to sleep without any nightmares or such. But as she got up and walked to the kitchen where everybody was already, she felt that ever since last night, living was a nightmare. Nobody talked during breakfast. Nobody talked after breakfast. All they really did was stare off into space thinking, "What will happen now?"

Tomoyo was really worried about Sakura. She never talked that whole day and she seemed so distant. Her emerald eyes fogged over and she always looked like she was about to cry. She also worried about Eriol. That day she spotted her boyfriend just staring out a window. She went up to him. 

**FLASHBACK**

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she walked up to him.

As soon as he heard her voice his turned around to see his little angel worried sick.   

He just hid his face.

"Nothing…don't worry…"

They were silent for a minute and that was really weird for whenever they were together they always talked to each other either about evil plans for Sakura and Syaoran, or about the recital coming up.

"Eriol?" Tomoy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is it…hard to remember…bad things Clow Reed experienced?" 

This caught Eriol in surprise. Nobody ever worried about him. People always thought that he would take care of himself just because he was Clow Reed's reincarnation. 

He knew Tomoyo meant that if it was hard to think about how Clow Reed's sister killed herself for her brother. Eriol knew that he wasn't really Clow, but he felt a strange bond with that girl whenever he thought about it. And for some strange reason, it tugged at his heart…a lot…

"……………..yeah………….." Eriol admitted, "Sometimes I never really know who I really am. Either I'm acting like me or Clow Reed. It hurts to see what he had experienced. His father and mother died when he was barely just 5 years old. He had to go to an orphanage with his little sister. It's hard to remember which ones are my real memories now or Clow's from the past."

Tomoyo put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I understand. I always will."

"A-Arigato…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tomoyo sighed. She was really worried about everyone. They all seemed so weird. 

~~~~~

Meiling was sitting all by herself in Sakura's room. Luckily they had no school for a while because the school was being fixed or else she would have been really distracted. 

Kaji stayed with her when he found out about Syaoran. He comforted her and told her that it was going to be all right. He didn't know for sure but they can always hope. He knew she came back to Japan to try to cheer Syaoran's mother up and possibly to try to stop Syaoran from doing what he was meant to do. Syaoran was a dear cousin of hers and anyone who was special to her was special to Kaji too.

~~~~~

That day went by slowly for everyone. They tried to be strong and tried to start conversations but they always stopped. That night everyone slept in Sakura's house again, afraid that Katana might come. They slept in the same places and the Kinomotos were not bothered. In fact they were relieved that Meiling and Tomoyo would be able to sleep in Sakura's room again just in case she started crying and they could help her. Everybody couldn't get to sleep that night, especially Yelan and Sakura. They tossed and turned all night.

~~~~~

"Have you had enough yet, boy?" Katana said mockingly. 

Syaoran hurt all over now. But still he couldn't…he WON'T…reveal where Sakura house was. 

"I …told…you…I'll…never…tell………….ever…" he said feeling weaker with every word he said.

"Just tell me!!! NOW!!!!!!!"

Syaoran just glared at him.

"Argh…fine then. But I will get it out of you. We'll continue this tomorrow." 

Katana swept out of that room of the cave-like place leaving a battered and bruised Syaoran.

"I'll…never…EVER…tell…………………………..Sakura…please…don't…come…

here………Katana…will…never…keep…his promise….."

"Argh that boy is getting quite annoying," Katana said talking to himself, "How can I get it out of him? I've tried forcing it out of him…what am I to do?  I'll get those Cards…they'll see…"

~~~~~

"Sakura?" a male voice said. 

Sakura whipped around. Cherry blossoms drifted down to the ground. She saw a huge lake in front of her. Right there is front of her was…

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she ran to him. But as she ran to hug him she went right through him. It was like he was transparent. From the ground she saw that he looked fine. 

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura…please…don't…come…here………Katana…will…never…keep…his promise……" the transparent Syaoran said slowly. 

"What?! Go where?" Sakura begged for an answer.

"Katana…will…never…let…me…go………He…wants…the…Cards…and…he…will…do…anything…to…get…them………So…it…doesn't…matter…if…you…come…or…not…I…will…die either…way….."

"But I can't just leave you to die!" Sakura said.

But the ghost slowly faded away.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!"

"Sakura? Sakura WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud, annoying voice said.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She saw Kero, Tomoyo and Meiling around her bed looking worried.

"Sakura do you know how many times I've been calling your name!? It's already 10:00am!! You've missed breakfast," said a pissed off Kero.

Sakura blinked. "Oh…gomen ne…I'll get dressed right away."

As she got up from her bed, Tomoyo and Meiling were still worried.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. Even you wouldn't sleep that late," Meiling added.

"Oh it's nothing. Did you guys eat your breakfast yet?" Sakura responded.

"No, we wanted to wait for you."

"Ok you guys go down now…you too Kero," Sakura said as she saw his hungry face, "I'll go down as soon as I can."

They nodded and left with Kero way ahead of them.

Sakura sighed. Should she tell them about the dream? She didn't really get the dream. And she didn't really want to trouble them any more, so she decided not to tell.

She got dressed into a pink shirt that has the sleeves up to her elbows and in the center a picture of a single cherry blossom and blue, jean capris. She went downstairs in the kitchen where Kero, Tomoyo and Meiling were waiting.

"Where is everybody else?" asked Sakura as she sat in a chair. 

"The Li family decided to take a morning walk, your dad, Touya and Yukito went to work, and Eriol, Spinel Sun and Nakuru went to……" Tomoyo hesitated, '…they went to Syaoran's apartment."

"They said they wanted to investigate," Meiling said stuffing a piece of pancake into her mouth.

Sakura just nodded and started to eat her pancakes. 

~~~~~

"Well what do we do now, Master?" Nakuru asked impatiently.

"We go inside."

"Why aren't we going inside then?"

Eriol hesitated. He didn't know if he really wanted to go inside. Suppi had suggested that they go to Syaoran's apartment to see if they could find any clues to where Katana really went with Syaoran. At the time Eriol thought it was a good idea, but right now he wasn't so sure.  

Slowly the impatient Nakuru opened the door. As soon as all of them stepped inside, they felt a weird aura…Katana's aura. They walked quietly into the kitchen and gasped. Oh the floor was a bloody knife. 

~~~~~

"What should we do Eriol?" Nakuru asked quietly.

"We can't really do anything now. This knife doesn't really give us a clue to where Syaoran is," Eriol responded.

"So we should just go back to mistress Sakura's house and tell them we didn't find anything, right? There's no use for staying here," Spinel Sun said.

"Besides, it's kinda creepy in here now. I feel a really weird aura," Nakuru said while shivering slightly.

"Yeah, let's go." 

~~~~~

"What's this?" Katana asked himself.

In front of him was an orb. It was kind of a magic ball that fortune-tellers use. 

In the orb there was Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel Sun walking slowly into Syaoran's apartment. 

"Hehe…fools…they've walked into my trap. I had left a little of my energy there and now my energy will follow them to the Card Mistress. Boy, am I smart," Katana said praising himself and laughing, "Now I will finally see where she is."

He went out of the cave-like room and went into another where Syaoran was.

Syaoran was confused. Katana had not beaten him up today. Maybe Katana had something up his sleeve. Well, at least now he was recovering his powers at least a little. Then he saw Katana walk into the room with an evil smile on his face. Syaoran closed his eyes tight, waiting for another attack…but it did not come. 

Katana smiled slyly seeing that Syaoran was expecting another attack. '_Boy,__ is this little boy going to be surprised.' he thought._

As Syaoran carefully opened his eyes again, Katana said, "Get yourself ready, Li. We're going to visit a little friend of mine."

~~~~~

"We're back!" Nakuru shouted as she closed the Kinomotos' front door behind her. 

"Ah, Eriol! Did you find anything?" Meiling asked eagerly as she walked down the stairs. 

He sighed. "I'm sorry. We couldn't find anything useful that would help us."

Tomoyo came down after Meiling. She patted Eriol on the back. "It's alright, Eriol. It was worth a try."

Sakura came down after that. She pasted an obvious fake smile on her face. "Oh Eriol! You're back!"

"Yup. What are you kids planning on doing today though?" Nakuru asked.

"I don't know. We'll just talk and stuff today," Tomoyo said.

Just then the door opened. The Li family stood there silently. 

"Oh how was your walk?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh it was wonderful. The cherry blossoms especially make it nice," Fenren said plastering a smile on.

Shiefa nodded. "It was really pretty."

The others agreed.

"Well, I'll get dinner started," Sakura said. 

"We'll help you," Syaoran's sisters and Nakuru said. They didn't have anything to do anyway so why not help around the house?

Sakura nodded and they went to the kitchen. 

~~~~~

"We're home!" said three voices from the front door. 

Sakura looked into the hallway and saw that her father, Touya and Yukito were there.

"Oh, hello. We just finished making dinner," Meiling said. 

Yelan went up to Fujitaka as he entered the kitchen where everybody was. 

"Thank you so much for letting us stay once more. It is really nice of you," she said politely.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Besides, the more the merrier," Fujitaka replied.

"Okay, I've set the table. All we have to do now is eat." Sakura said.

~~~~~

"Ah, I'm stuffed. You cook really good Sakura-chan," Yukito complimented. Everybody agreed as they finished eating all the food on their plates.

"Oh not really," she said, "everybody helped. Besides, someone gave me a few pointers with cooking." 

"Oh really, who?"

Sakura froze.

"Ummm……S-Syaoran helped me…" she stuttered.

Everybody was silent.

Then a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. Out of it came the most evil person on earth…Katana.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" he said.

Everybody gasped. What were they to do now? Sakura flew into rage.

"Katana let Syaoran go!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh you mean this guy?" With a wave of his hand Syaoran appeared on the floor next to him, his hands still tied behind him.

"SYAORAN/GAKI!!!!!" everybody said jumping out of their seats. Touya and Kero had said Gaki.

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly. He had heard his name being called. He blinked a few times to get used to the light because in the cave it was always dark. But finally he could see.

"…what…happened?…"

Sakura gasped. Syaoran looked so weak. He was bruised and battered and she could spot blood on his shoulder and on his face.

"Katana, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she cried. She ran towards him. Suddenly an invisible shield made Sakura fly backward.

"Try as you might, you cannot get past that shield," Katana said while Eriol and Tomoyo helped Sakura up again.

"But what DID you do?!" Eriol asked furiously.

"Oh I just had a little talk with him," he said slyly, "Anyway, if you want him back, give me the Cards! Meet me at the Tuskimine Shrine tonight at midnight. If you don't, this weak Li will get more than a beating." Katana pointed at Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. She couldn't just let him die that brutally. But what should she do? 

Katana smiled to himself. He could see the Card Mistress falling into his trap. Now that she saw that Syaoran was in almost a death condition, no way will she be able to resist the 'invitation.'

"…Sakura……please…don't…go…………Forget…about…me…" Syaoran said weakly.

Sakura stared at him. _'Just like in my dream.__ He didn't want me to go to Tuskimine Shrine.' _she smiled a little. _'He doesn't want me to get hurt…'_

"Shut up, boy!" Katana said. Then he pointed his hand towards him and lightning surged through him. Syaoran screamed with pain.

"Stop it!!" Yelan cried.

Katana stopped and Syaoran's cries subsided.

"So this is your son, eh? That makes you an important part of the Li Clan, right?" Katana asked.

Yelan was silent.

Katana laughed. "Well tell the other dimwits in Hong Kong that are part of the Li Clan that the stupid little legend that fortune-teller said is a lie."

Nobody said anything.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Card Mistress. I better see you later or else your precious love will be gone…for good."

He laughed wickedly while the black portal appeared. He stepped inside dragging Syaoran behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

A/N: how was that? I think this chapter was long…well it was longer than other chapters…anyways I'll try to make the chapters longer…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah tell me if you want me to just list the people who reviewed, or say a little message to them…cuz sum people might think the message part in the beginning is taking too much room…just tell me okay? If there is more people who want me to just list the people's names, I'll do that…and likewise for the messages…(okay, I don't knoe if u understand that…sry!!!)…


	16. Final Battle Part 1

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! More people voted for me to keep the messages (gomen nasai to the people who wanted otherwise) so I would like to thank…

**Idiot2002:** Wow a new reviewer! Wow thanks for liking the story…and you'll see what happens about the legend…thanks for reviewing!

**Kura-chan****: NO MORE CRYING!!!!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CRY!!!!! ;___; anyway, you're a new reviewer right? Thanks for reviewing! Oh and don't worry. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING!!!! I don't have the heart to make it sad…when other people do sad endings…they do it good, but I'm not really good at that…besides I like happy endings…^___^**

**kawaiisakura****: Hey, thanks for reviewing so many times! I'm really glad that you like the story. And sorry if I keep all you readers in suspense….it's fun doing that….! ^__^**

**J.A. Santiago:** Wow, you should really take swimming lessons…^___^ just kidding… I like your reviews though…it's funny…it's nice to see funny reviews…but, you shouldn't really depend your life on a twelve year old kid like me…because I'm laaaaaaaaazyyyy…anyway, I hope you didn't drown.

**BluLightning****: NNNNNOOOOOOO CCCRRYYYYIIIINGGGG PPPLLLEEEAAASEEEE!!!!!!!!! If I see people crying it makes me want to cry too. ;____;**

**lilyflower****: Your reviews are funny too! Sakura, gets mad easily when someone hurts Syaoran doesn't she? lol…but that is true love as you said. AWW KAWAII!!!! **

**cherry-blossom****: I hate cliffhangers too! But when it comes to me making the cliffhangers, it's fun to see how the readers react! I'M SORRY!!!! Well, I can tell that you really want to know what happens so here's the next chapter. And I'm really flattered that you say that you're my #1 fan! THAT'S SO COOL!!!! ^___^**

**Maria:** Yeah, Sakura is REALLY dense, especially in this story. ^___^ And just to assure you one last time…I WILL NEVER KILL SYAORAN!!!!!! HE'S JUST TOO KAWAII!!!!!! But, he'll get hurt, I'll tell you that. It will also seem that he died at some point but remember this people, I WILL NOT KILL SYAORAN!!!! ^____^ anyways, I looove your review! I love it when people leave long reviews and their opinions on the characters or on the story! THANKS!!!!

**Kasumi:** Wow….thanks for liking my fanfic so much! But I'm kind of sad that it will be done soon…;___; but, I'll make a sequel to this…I hope you read it and I hope you like the rest of this fanfic!

**Argentum-Draco****: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY for making Syaoran get hurt! ^___^ lol and sorry I haven't been updating…I'm lazy and a bookworm and I have basketball practice, and piano lessons and I'm on the forensic club. It's torture!!!! AHHHHH!!!! Well anywayz here's the next chappy!**

**Janice:** Ooh….more reviewing people!!!! thanks for reviewing!!!!!! I'm sorry I update slow!!!! lol…anyone who reviews is my best friend!!!!! ^____^

**K-Sama:** You're worried about Syaoran, too eh? Everybody is! ^___^ don't worry I will not make him die. Oh and thanks for your vote. 

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** lol…you sound very anticipant (we just learned that word in our spelling book in school…^___^) about the story….thanks for liking it…

**Lil****' Fairy: yeah your right…it is the sad part right now…it'll get better later…I think…lol…^_____^**

**Sweetliliacblossom****: hehe you really think the last chapter was good? I liked it too, except for the sad parts ;____;**

**Jared:** Thanks for liking the chapter! Oh and for the answer of your question, Katana didn't try to take her Cards yet because he knows that Sakura has friends that have magical powers (like Eriol and Syaoran) and he's scared since Eriol's a reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol's, Syaoran's, the other people's and Sakura's combined powers might defeat him. Katana is very cautious… 

**Kawaiisakura-syaoran****: Wow! Thanks for liking the fanfic! I didn't know a lot of people liked it so much.**

**ForeverDestiny****: lol…you don't HAVE to call me prodigy but if you want to you can…oh Kingdom Hearts is really good…I didn't finish it yet but so far it's good. Thanks for liking the chapter and thanks for your vote.**

**Naomi Li:** I'll try to update sooner than this…gomen nasai…and say thank you to all your tomodachis: Mika, Aya, Mishita, Konei, and Akili…

**Danielle Ngo:** Wow…you do sound hyper…lol thanks for reviewing!

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel****: hehe…sometimes I want to kill Katana, too…but it seems like you'll kill him first…^___^ Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**yaa****: wow MORE FANS!?!?!? Thanks for liking the story so much. And I'm not really that good an author…there are other people who are much better than me.**

**epona_ava@yahoo.com: thanks for emailing me about the story! I love it when people email me because I usually don't get that much email…^____^ thanks for liking the story! **

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…I DO NOT own ccs.

~~~~~

**Chapter 16:** Final Battle Part 1

Sakura sat back down quietly on her chair sobbing. Everybody tried to assure her, and also themselves, that everything will be okay. But, as Kero always says, "Expect the unexpected." 

"S-So what do we do now?" Meiling asked thoughtfully almost in tears.

~~~~~

Sakura couldn't stand it. How dare Katana hurt him that badly! How dare Katana surprise attack him! How dare he use Syaoran for bait! How dare Katana show up with a hurt Syaoran in HER house and threaten her in front of the people she loved! Usually she was well tempered and not easily shaken with anger, but she didn't care anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran…his sincere, gentle eyes, his messy brown hair, his temper, the way he talked to her…everything! 

"I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to go to the Tuskimine Shrine (Sp?)…" Sakura said softly but determinedly.

"We've been through this before. You're not going to the Shrine," said Touya. 

Her father nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but…we don't want you to get hurt."

How can they say that?! How can they say that she can't go when they saw themselves how badly Syaoran needed her? 

Sakura looked at her watch. 10:30pm. Just an hour and a half to go. An hour and a half until Syaoran might die. 

"I'm going and that's final!" Sakura said.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

The rest of the people watched silently at the little quarrel and tried to think of ideas. But, they couldn't think of anything. The only choices were not to go to the shrine, or go to the shrine.

"Can't you see that he's hurt?! I need him here with me! Otherwise life is not worth living!" Sakura shouted suddenly.

This shook Touya and Fujitaka. Did Syaoran really mean that much to her? They looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying so much lately. She hadn't been her usual genki self, she hasn't gone out to hang out with her friends, she hasn't really talked unless she was spoken to. All this just because one of her friends was gone? 

Fujitaka finally understood. He saw now how much she really did love him; he only hoped that Syaoran loved her just as much. He sighed hoping he was doing the right thing. He has already lost one beloved one, his wife; he didn't need to lose another. But, he had a strong feeling that his lovely wife, somewhere out there, was urging him to let Sakura go. She wasn't always going to be his little princess all the time. One day, someone she was meant for will come and take her away. He hoped Sakura would never forget him.  

He sighed greatly. "Sakura-san, you really love him don't you? I will let you go to the shrine. But, just promise me that you will come back…alive and well…but most of all…happy…"

Sakura was shocked. Her father actually knew how much she needed him. "Otou-san…arigatou…and I will keep your promise." She hugged her father tightly.

Everybody smiled at this little sweet scene…except Touya. 

"WHAT!? How can you just let her go get herself killed like that!?" he said.

"Can't you see how much she loves him? How would you like it if the person you loved were to be taken away suddenly? Believe me, it's not a pretty feeling," Fujitaka said solemnly. 

Touya stopped his quarreling abruptly and thought about it. He would feel awfully bad if his loved one was to be taken away. And he realized that his father did know how it felt…since the person Fujitaka most loved was his wife. But she was gone suddenly…just like that…

Touya sighed a heavy sigh and just said, "….Just promise you come back…kaijuu…"

Sakura smiled. Now they all understood her feelings. She even laughed a bit at the nickname Touya called her. She hugged them both at the same time making a big family group hug. 

The rest of them smiled. 

"That means I'm coming too, then," said Meiling strongly. 

"I'm coming, too!" Tomoyo added.

"Don't think of leaving me behind!" Eriol said.

"We're coming too of course!" Kero and Suppi said in unison.

"Then that means that we're com-" 

"Oh no you aren't!" said Nakuru cutting off one of Syaoran's sisters.

"But…why?!"  Feimei asked angrily.

"I wanna save Xiao Lang!!" Fuutie said.

Nakuru turned her head toward Touya and Fujitaka who were cleaning the dishing solemnly and talked to the four sisters quietly.

"Please stay…I'll stay, too. We need to make sure that Touya, Fujitaka and your mother are alright. I won't let Yelan or Sakura's family be in danger. I'm staying and taking care of them. And I'll need help."

Syaoran's sisters were silent for a moment but they nodded their heads.

"We don't want Mother to be in danger either…besides bringing too much people might be dangerous," Sheifa said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Just promise us…that you'll all be back…alive…with little brother with you…" Fanren said to Sakura and her friends.

"I promise…"

~~~~~

"Well we're here," Tomoyo said.

"It's not quite midnight, yet," Yue said. 

They were all near the 'Magic Cherry Tree' in Tuskimine Shrine waiting patiently for 12:00 midnight.

"When is it gonna be midnight?! I wanna just go and kick Katana's ass!" Meiling said angrily. Nobody messes with any member of the Li family.

"Calm down, Meiling. Yelling won't do you anything," Eriol said calmly.

"Master, what exactly is the time?" Spinel Sun asked. 

Eriol looked at his watch. 5 more minutes.

"It's 11:55…it's almost time…just wait."

A slight breeze flew past. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself because of the coldness. She felt so…empty. She closed her eyes thinking of Syaoran. If he were here, his arms would already be around her voluntarily to make sure she would never be cold. If he were here, she wouldn't even be here waiting patiently for Katana to show up. She opened her eyes.

"Syaoran…please be alright…" Sakura whispered so that nobody will hear.

But, someone heard without even having to hear her voice saying it. Tomoyo could see it right on Sakura's face. Tomoyo sighed. She knew what Sakura would be thinking and she didn't even have to have magic to break into her thoughts. She's been her best friends forever and she knew everything about Sakura. 

_'Sakura doesn't even know what she's going to do about the Cards. I can never imagine how Sakura could be so brave without the person she loves most. I could never be like that_.' Tomoyo thought.

At that instant Eriol slipped his hand around her waist. He knew what she was thinking. 

~~~~~

Suddenly the big clock bell rang…

Once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times, seven times, eight times, nine times, ten times, eleven times, and finally twelve times. The bell had rung 12 times…signaling 12 midnight. First everything seemed the same…then…

Yue picked his head abruptly. A big black hole appeared around them. Tomoyo screamed while Eriol hugged her near to him. Before they all blacked out, Sakura heard one thing, Katana's evil laughter.

~~~~~

"Ugh…wh-what happened?" Eriol sat up from lying on the ground while rubbing his head.  

"Eriol! you're awake!"

He turned around and saw a worried Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Tomoyo?! Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine...demo…" Tomoyo turned to a motionless body on the floor.

There was Sakura, unconscious.

"We've been awake for awhile, but she never woke up…" Meiling said who was standing next to Yue. 

"Eriol, she's ok, ne? She has to be ok…" Kero said.

"She's fine. She'll wake up soon…" 

Eriol finally noticed his surroundings with Tomoyo still hugging him. They were certainly not in Tuskimine Shrine anymore. The place where they were now was like a flying island. It was just like a big rock floating somewhere. No plants, no trees, no grass, just a lot of rocks. The thing that really caught his eyes was a big castle right in front of them. It looked like it went on forever because they couldn't see the exit of the castle on the other side. It was humungous. It was made of marble and there were no windows. The only way out of the castle or inside the castle were the enormous double doors that was a few feet in front of then.

"Where the heck are we?!" 

"That's what we've been trying to find out," Yue said.

"But Yue, it seems to me that we are in another dimension. I don't know how…but I'm guessing that Katana put a spell that sends you to another dimension. I think that it could only be activated at midnight. Night is when Katana's powers are strongest because his magic is only used for evil. And you do know that nighttime or the dark is like evil's symbol," Kero said.

"…I knew that…" Eriol said.

"Yeah right…" Meiling muttered.

Eriol sweat dropped.

~~~~~

Sakura's eyes opened. But it felt so heavy that she closed her tired eyes once more. She felt like she couldn't move. So she just stayed there…motionless. 

She heard voices talking. It was Kero's voice. He was just finishing explaining something. For some reason the only sentence she heard was the last sentence. "…nighttime or the dark is like evil's symbol…"

Her eyes suddenly didn't feel heavy. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up unexpectedly. 

"Evil…is dark…? So does that mean…peace is light?" She muttered to herself as she sat up.

"Sakura?!" Tomoyo ran to her best friend's side. Everybody soon joined her.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Eriol asked acting like a big brother.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Meiling asked concerned for her friend.

"Sakura, do you know how worried we were about you?" Kero asked.

As her view focused, she saw her friends.

"Yue, where are we?" she asked.

Yue repeated what Kero had said before.

"Did…did you guys see…Syaoran?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Gomen nasai…I'm afraid not. And is he is here…he's sure to be…in there…" Meiling said turning to the castle.

Sakura stood up. "Then, what are we staying in here for? Let's go inside!" 

"Demo…Sakura-chan, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll never be alright until Syaoran's back with us!" Sakura walked up to the double doors with her friends trailing behind her. As they opened the huge doors, with a little difficulty, they walked inside cautiously. Even inside was huge. There were columns on each side of the room. But even though when they first walked into the castle, the more they walked inside, the more they noticed that the marble floor soon turned into stone, rugged and dirty. The so called castle started to look like a dungeon. But with the determination to find Syaoran, they kept on going. It got darker and darker…

The darkness got to a point to where it was pitch black. They kept on walking and walking trying to figure out where everyone was. Suddenly there was a dim light up ahead and they walked toward it. There was another door in front of them and they noticed that the light was coming from there. Sakura gathered up her courage and opened the door. There were torches on the walls but they emitted very little light. And now the place they were in looked like a cave!

Up ahead Sakura saw something on the wall…it was a person! Who was it? 

_'Why does this seem familiar? Why does it feel like I've been here before_?' Sakura thought.  

As they walked closer the person was getting more and clearer. He had brown messy hair and he was bruised and battered.

Suddenly she knew…she knew it all…it was just like…her dream…

She ran from the group and towards the person. Her friends were shouting to come back so that they wouldn't get separated but that didn't matter.

Another figure popped out of nowhere and faced his hand toward the person hanging against the wall. Lightning surged through him and he cried out in pain.

"SYAORAN!!"

~~~~~

Syaoran picked his head up slowly and painfully. Then he saw her…why did she come?! Why does Sakura have to come and get herself in danger?!

"S-Sakura…w-why are you…here?" he replied weakly. "You shouldn't…b-be here…" 

~~~~~

"KATANA, LET HIM GO!" Sakura shouted to Katana who was laughing hysterically.

"I told you I would take care of him first," he said laughing.

He looked at Syaoran and raised his hand to him so that his palm was facing him again. More lightning surged through Syaoran. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Stop it Katana!" Eriol shouted as the others reached Sakura's side.

"Syaoran, we'll get you down somehow!" Meiling cried.

"Oh no, you won't! Give me the Cards, Card Mistress, NOW!!!!!!! Or one more blast will kill this little weakling off," Katana retorted.

Sakura stood there, frozen. She didn't know what to do.

She looked up at Syaoran with her desperate eyes. He was staring right back at her. Sakura noticed that he was in a lot of pain right now. He was trying to breathe normally, he winced in pain, it looked like his arms were hurting really bad from hanging on the metal chain, and he looked badly bruised and hurt. He looked even worse than when she had seen him just a few hours ago when Katana broke into her house. 

"S-Sakura…don't…gi-give…him…the…Cards………th-the Cards…need…you………Will…all…of…you…just…forget…about…me?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Xiao Lang, we'll never forget you! You're one of our friends, too, you know!" Meiling shouted.

"Syaoran, you're part of our little friend group whether you like it or not!" Tomoyo said.

"I know you really aren't very out-going but you're still our friend…" Eriol stated. 

"…and friends never give up on each other," Suppi said.

"Gaki, what the heck are you talking about? Nobody could forget an annoying little gaki like you, so we won't even try…!" Kero said.

"Besides, if we left who would protect our Mistress if we're not there to protect her?" Yue asked.

"Syaoran, I won't leave until we're together…" Sakura said softly, "…because…I wouldn't be able to live without you…"

"Oh stop with this sappy talk. You people make me gag. So are you going to give me the Cards or not?" Katana said mockingly.

Sakura looked at Syaoran…and then Katana…

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Hello?! The Cards?" Katana asked impatiently holding out his hand.

Sakura didn't move. 

Eriol, Kero, Suppi, Meiling and Yue got ready for battle as Tomoyo hid behind a big rock watching all her friends carefully. Eriol took out his sun staff, Kero turned into Keroberos, and Suppi turned into the big Spinel Sun.

"I thought it would come to this," Katana said shaking his head slightly as if disapproving it, "But at least I'll get to have a little fun!"

"Meiling, stay with Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted.

"Awww…but…"

"No buts," he responded quickly and gave her a stern look. 

Meiling ran over to the big rock where Tomoyo was.

Katana laughed maliciously. "Get ready, Cardmistress. After I get rid of your little annoying friends here I'll get those Cards…even if I had to take them from you!"

"No you won't…you won't hurt ANY of my friends! And you're not getting my Cards!" Sakura retorted.

She took out her wand and got ready to attack. 

Then the battle started. Yue started first. He threw his sharp silver crystals directly at his enemy. As the crystals got closer to Katana, he just faced his hand towards them. The crystals deflected and suddenly went after Yue. He dodged out of the way and took out his bow and arrow. As he was aiming, Katana held out his hand again and a big energy ball went flying toward Yue. He got hit and fell to the ground hard. 

Keroberos and Spinel Sun furiously attacked next. Kero spit fireballs at Katana while Spinel Sun spit his energy beams. Katana swiftly dodged out of the way looking as if he didn't move at all. 

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. 

Kero and Spinel Sun glared at him and spit out more fireballs and energy beams at him. Their attacks looked stronger and faster now, but even so, Katana dodged them like he was playing Dodge Ball. 

Katana faked yawned. "Well, I think you've had enough now." 

He held out his hand and fireballs and energy beams came out. They looked exactly like Kero's and Spinel Sun's fireballs and beams, but, Katana's were coming out even faster. Keroberos and Spinel Sun hit the ground as soon as they were hit.

"Kero! Spinel Sun!" Sakura cried.

~~~~~

_'Ugh…it's so annoying not being able to do anything,'_ Syaoran thought as he watched the fight while clenching his fists.

~~~~~

"Meiling, do you think this is a good time to rescue Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked seeing how furious Syaoran looked. 

Meilng glanced at her hurt cousin. "I'd say so. But doesn't Eriol want you to stay here?" 

Tomoyo smiled. "He never said anything."

"Uh-oh…Tomoyo's being a bad girl."

"Well come on!"

~~~~~

Sakura and Eriol looked at Katana with furious eyes. 

"Well Cardmistress, do you give up?"  he asked.

"NEVER!!"

Sakura took out the Fly Card. Wings sprouted from her back. 

"Two can play that game," Katana said. 

Black bat wings sprouted from his back. He flew up.

"Sakura, you take him from the sky and I'll be your backup from the ground!" Eriol said.

Sakura nodded and followed Katana up in the air. 

Katana had his arms crossed and had a bored look on his face. 

"Well?" 

Sakura took out the arrow card. "ARROW!"

A bow and arrows then appeared in her hands.

"You think you can beat me with puny arrows?" Katana asked.

Sakura tried flinging the arrows with the bow to Katana. He just dodged easily.

But as he was about to face his hand towards her, he was suddenly hit with energy beams. He was pushed back by the beams only a little and he furiously looked toward where it came from. It was from Eriol. 

Katana seethed. "You little…" 

Suddenly he went swooping down towards Eriol. 

~~~~~

"NOOO ERI-" 

"Tomoyo! Shut up!" Meiling said, covering Tomoyo's big mouth with her hand, "You'll attract attention!"

"Sorry but-" 

"No buts…Eriol will be all right, he always is. But Syaoran needs us right now. He looks really tired," Meiling said.

"Oh alright…I just hope Eriol will be okay."

They began striding closer and closer towards Syaoran who was on the other side of the room. They hid behind boulders, stone columns, anything to avoid being seen. When they were close by Syaoran they tried to figure out how to get him off. 

"I know!" Tomoyo said as she took out a hairpin from her hair.

"Tomoyo, this isn't the time to be fixing your hair you know," Meiling explained as she sweat dropped.

But Tomoyo used the sharp part to unlock the chains on him.

"Wow Tomoyo, how did you learn that?" Meiling asked amazed.

"Well, because I always wander off from my house, they sometimes lock the doors but I learned how to unlock them," she explained as she unlocked the other chain.

"Wow…"

Syaoran fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"…Huh?…"

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"…I'm fine. Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Jeez, aren't you even happy to see us? We saved your butt!" Meiling whined.

"Sorry, Meiling," he said as he anxiously sat up weakly, "Thanks."

"Wait, don't get up! You're still hurt!" Tomoyo said.

"I have to help Sakura!" Syaoran said limping towards the battle. 

Meiling and Tomoyo just stood there knowing that stopping him was impossible.

"Baka…" Meiling muttered.

~~~~~

"Eriol watch out!" Sakura shouted from the air.

But Katana had already reached him and hit him across the head with a lightning bolt that he cast from his hands. Eriol fell and was knocked out.

Katana soared up towards Sakura. 

"You're all alone now!" 

Sakura tried to fly away but Katana was faster and was catching up to her when…

"King of Thunder, come forth!!" 

The lightning hit Katana straight on the back.

Katana, barely hurt, spun around.

"You!"

"Syaoran!?" Sakura yelled.

And sure enough there was Syaoran standing firmly on the ground, sword in one hand and a serious face on. Though he tried not to show it, he was wincing in pain.

Sakura swooped down on the ground near Syaoran and hugged him tightly. 

"You're alright!" 

Syaoran smiled but then he looked towards the ceiling.

Katana was there making a fist, gritting his teeth and was fuming mad.

"You…you…Li! You've ruined my plan! You're not supposed to be okay!" Katana shouted with anger as a vein popped up on his head. 

"Well…I'm okay…so I guess your stupid plan failed," he replied.

Katana glared at him with angry eyes. But suddenly he cracked up laughing.

"You think you can still beat me? Look at you; you're the one already beaten up."

Sadly, it was true. Syaoran was still tired and could hardly stand up. 

"That may be true, but…" Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura with his sword pointing at Katana, "I won't let you hurt her."

"But Syaoran…" Sakura started.

"Oh would you people stop with the sappy talk?! If you really want to fight just say it to my face!"

Everybody stood still. 

Then Syaoran lunged at Katana. He swiped his sword at him but Katana easily dodged. Katana threw an energy ball at him but Syaoran dodged. 

"You know nothing will happen if we just keep on dodging," Katana said.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He was panting hard.

"Hahahaha…see? You're already tired and all we really did was dodge each other. Face it you can't win."

"You're wrong."

"Fine let's see…"

"But Syaoran…you're hurt…" Sakura whimpered behind him.

"Sakura, don't worry…" he assured her.

"Try to beat him…but please…don't ….do anything crazy."

"…….What if I have to?"…….."

"Don't…please…you know what I'm talking about…don't try…killing yourself…"

"I can't promise you anything…"

"Please just try!"

But he was already off. He slashed his sword swiftly and rapidly at Katana. Katana dodged while laughing hysterically. Syaoran kept on trying to hit Katana but Katana just kept on dodging. They kept on dodging and trying to hit each other when they finally stopped.

Syaoran leaned on his sword to help keep himself up while panting. Katana was standing in front of Syaoran with a very amused face on.   

"Wow, Li. I'm very impressed. But unfortunately for you, I'm getting just a bit impatient. So now for the big finale…" Katana suddenly was covered with black magic. The black magic around him kept on getting bigger and bigger until it almost touched the ceiling. 

The black magic cleared and what was standing in the place of where Katana was?

A humungous, black, red-eyed dragon.

"Ahhh!!! What happened!?" Sakura asked hysterically.

Eriol, Spinel Sun, Yue and Kero showed up behind her.

"Kero! Yue! Eriol! Spinel Sun! Are you okay?"

"Believe us, we're fine," Eriol answered.

Sakura still wasn't certain.

"Forget about us for the moment. Be careful…Katana is very powerful as a dragon."

"WHAT!? THAT'S KATANA!?" Syaoran asked in a surprised voice.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Why the heck is he a dragon?"

"Well…he can shape shift. And it just so happened that as a dragon he's the most powerful."

"Damn."

"Alright…let's get ready to fight," Yue said wearily.

"WHAT!? I'm not going to let ANY of you to go and get yourself killed!" Sakura said.

"What are we going to do then? Just sit here until we're all better?" Kero said sarcastically.

~~~~~

_'No way will I let them go fight Katana now, especially when he's a dragon. There must be something else I can do……'_

Syaoran stared at Sakura and the others disagreeing about fighting Katana.

_'…there is…sorry Sakura…But I just can't let anyone get hurt.'_

~~~~~

"Sakura stay here with the others…and I mean it…STAY HERE!" Syaoran suddenly blurted out.

"What? But Syaoran…" 

"…and remember…umm…I love you…" 

And with that he ran towards the humongous dragon with courage.

_'I won't let you hurt anyone, Katana…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

Well…that was kind of long. Sorry you guys didn't hear from me for two months! 

I know you're mad but please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Final Battle Part 2

**I Just Wanted a ****Normal** Life****

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

**a/n****: YAY!! It's the last chapter!!!!! ^____^**

Anyways I would like to thank:

**Suger_princess****- You wanted to read the ending right? Well here's the ending! Hope you like it!**

**Kawaiisakura****- lol…sorry for taking so long…at least you guys thought the last chapter was long.**

**Sakura-chan-** well you want to know if Syaoran kills himself right? Here's the final chapter!!!! You'll find out soon!

**Cherry-blossom-** wow thanks so much for thinking I'm a talented author…I just make stories for you guys…^___^ lol sorry about the cliffhanger! 

**Argentum-Draco** –I'll update this as soon as I can…sorry for the delay…

**Rin****- I'll try to put up chapters sooner next time…lol.**

**lilyflower-I'll try to make it happier…this is the last chapter…and don't worry…no one is going to die…**

**Lil****' Fairy- I'm so sorry for not updating! And thanks for not taking me off your favorite story list! I'm so sorry! **

**ForeverDestiny****- lol…you're still calling me "Prodigy"?! I'll try not to update it so late next time.**

**sakurakawaiicherry**-** I'll try!!!! Thanks for reading it!**

**J.A. Santiago-**lol. Don't worry no one will get permanently killed. Isn't it usually Bethany who drowns everyone? ^___^

**Maria**- WOW!!! I'M SOOO HAPPY!!!! You reviewed really long! And you gave me a lot of good pointers too! Well this is the final chapter. I'm kind of sad that I ended it (can you imagine that? It's my story and I'm the one ending it and I'm sad…lol) but I'm also glad that I finished it. I LOVED your reviews though! They always encouraged me to write more. Make sure you look around for the sequel. I have the story and plot all up in my head already!  

**Idiot1988-** Sorry I updated it so late. I'm getting started right away. (I might even finish it tonight!) Don't worry it won't be that sad anymore.

**Sweetlilacblossom****-You'll see what happens…*gets evil glint in eyes* mwahahahaha…^__^**

**yaa**-** I'll update it sooner next time!**

**Element 51-** Thanks for thinking it's cool! ^___^

**Pink Cherry Blossom-** There's always sappy parts near the end…lol. Thanks for liking it! 

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel****- lol…now I feel like killing Katana myself! *Gets a sword and helps you chase him around* ^____^**

**Kawaii-sakurasyaoran****- wow so you're the filipina that emailed me! Thanks for the email! Salamat! **

**Katsu-chan****- Thanks for liking the story! Don't you love the suspense? ^___^**

**Cherry Blossom- sorry for updating slow! Thanks for liking the story!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own CCS.

~~~~~

**Chapter 17:** Final Battle Part 2

"No Syaoran wait!!!" Sakura tried to make him come back but he never even turned his head. "I can't just let him go by himself!" 

As Sakura was about to run after him, Eriol and Yue held her back.

"Sorry Sakura, but we can't let you get hurt," Eriol said.

"It's for the best," Yue agreed.

"It's not for the best!" screamed a struggling Sakura nearly in tears, "Syaoran, come back!!!!"

~~~~~

Syaoran flinched as he heard Sakura calling his name. 

"Sorry Sakura," he whispered softly to himself.

As he was in front of the big dragon (Katana) he got his sword out for battle. Syaoran just realized how big Katana looked up close. Syaoran was like a dot to him.

Katana snorted as if laughing at him. But Syaoran didn't care. He stood his ground. 

"King of Thunder, come forth!" 

Lightning hit Katana squarely but he didn't even flinch. Katana raised a big claw and tried to scratch Syaoran with his claws but luckily he dodged out of the way. But he never noticed the big, swift tail going directly at him. As he got hit, the force made him fly back and against the wall. He felt pain once again in his shoulder as it hit the wall. He winced and held his shoulder. As he looked back he saw the dragon about to hit him again with his tail and Syaoran barely survived by moving out of the way. As the tail hit the wall, everything shook. Syaoran was surprised by it but he quickly moved out of the way as Katana tried to scratch him. 

~~~~~

"NO SYAORAN YOU BAKA!!!" Meiling shouted as she joined where Yue and Eriol were still trying to hold Sakura back. Tomoyo was right behind her. 

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?! HE CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST A DRAGON!!!" Meiling screamed as everyone else covered their ears (except Eriol, Yue and Sakura).

"He'll be killed out there…" Tomoyo said with a worried tone in her voice. 

"That's why I have to go help him! Let me go!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura struggled and finally she got herself free. As soon as she did she started running towards where Syaoran was like a wet chicken.

"Wait Sakura!" Kero yelled after her. Everybody started running to catch her but as everybody probably knows, Sakura was very athletic and she outran them easily. 

As she got closer to Syaoran, Syaoran noticed her coming.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stay!" 

"Syaoran, I can't let you get hurt!" she answered when she was finally standing next to him.

But as they were talking, Katana thought it was the perfect time to attack with one of his tail attacks.

Syaoran saw the 'tail attack' coming.

"Sakura! Watch out!" 

He quickly pushed her out of the way but he got hit and once again he flew and hit the wall with force. 

But this time he didn't get up and try to run away as Katana walked toward him. Syaoran had hit the same shoulder again and now it hurt like crazy! 

When Sakura saw this coming, she somehow felt her blood boil with anger. 

"FIERY! WATERY! EARTHY! WINDY! Combine your powers and destroy him!" she yelled. She threw the Cards to the sky and pointed her wand at them.

~~~~~

"No Sakura! You'll waste your magic!" Eriol yelled. 

But it was too late. 

The dragon seemed surprised as he saw Watery and Windy combine their powers with each other and cast water and wind down at him. They hit him directly. Then suddenly he felt heat and when he turned around Fiery was there and he cast a big fireball at him. Then rocks from Earthy started falling down from the ceiling out of nowhere. The dragon growled as the rocks covered him all up until he can be seen no more.

Everyone gaped. Did they really defeat him already? Had Katana been not as strong as Eriol said? Eriol and Syaoran doubted it.

There was a big silence in the air…

~~~~~

Sakura started getting drowsy and she sat down on the ground holding her head. Eriol and everybody else were about to run towards her………. 

……………

…….

……………

……………

…When…

…………..

…………..

…………..

………….

……………

…………..

…………

……….

………..

……….

……….

There was a pig quake and they lost their footing. It was so big that Meiling fell while Tomoyo had to hold onto Eriol for balance. 

After a big shake, the dragon burst out from underneath the pile of rocks on top of him.

The angry dragon growled as fire came from his mouth. He stomped his feet and when he saw Sakura just sitting there not noticing him at all, he thought it was the perfect time to strike again. Wings sprouted out from his back and he flew hastily towards her in anger. 

"NOOOO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~

**~Sakura's POV~**

After the Cards had attacked and when I saw with my own eyes that Katana was defeated, I thought all was all right. My head started going in circles and I sat down and tried to think straight. But I couldn't. I felt my head spinning so fast that the big trembling from the ground beneath me was like a tiny shake. But the quaking started getting bigger, and bigger and closer and closer. I heard a voice yell out, "NOOOO SAKURA!!!!!!"

It was Syaoran's voice. He's all right. But why was he yelling?

As the spinning died down little by little I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I never expected to see what I saw. Right in front of me a big dragon looked down upon me with hateful eyes…how did he survive? There's no hope for me now….But then a quick image flew past in my still dizzy head…It was quick and faint but I can clearly see what it was…

It was a small premonition. Tears sprang to my eyes…

~~~~~

**~Normal POV~**

"Why is Sakura crying?" Tomoyo asked. 

Everybody started running towards Sakura.

_'I guess she saw what I saw…'_ thought Eriol.

Eriol did see what Sakura saw in her mind. And it was terrible.

It was of Syaoran about to kill himself…

Eriol and Sakura saw it clearly in their minds. The sword ready to pierce his stomach, his nervous but determined expression…

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Kero asked.

Katana got ready to grab her.

As everybody was about to reach Sakura, they saw a bright green light coming from the direction where Syaoran was. They turned their heads and they saw that the light was surrounding him but they could still see him.

The sword was pointing at his stomach, just as Sakura and Eriol pictured it would. 

"No Syaoran! Don't!!!" Sakura pleaded.

~~~~~

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I felt a pang of guilt when I saw Sakura's face…her face streaked with tears. Everybody else just stood there in horror. But what could I do? I felt tears sting my eyes as memories flashed by. But I'm Li Syaoran, Li Clan Leader…I never cry…But I didn't care, I let tears flow freely as I tried to hide it though I knew it was no use. Katana stared at me with an angry expression but he didn't move…he knew what was to happen…

~~~~~

**~Normal POV~**

"Sakura…sorry…" Syaoran said.

"No please! Don't!"

But Syaoran just continued on.

"Everybody…I'll miss you…"

"Stop Syaoran!"

"Sakura, don't cry for me…I'll never be alone again…as long as you're okay…You were my first real love…_but also my last_ And everybody else…take care of her for me…and take care of yourselves…" Syaoran whispered through tears.

"No Syaoran! I won't allow this!" Meiling shouted.

Katana growled furiously and he grabbed Sakura in his hand.

Syaoran started his chant.

_"As Li Clan Leader…with all my magic and strength, I sacrifice myself for the protection of the owner of the Cards…and my only true love…. Help me vanquish this evil!!!"_

His sword pierced through him and he shut his eyes because of the pain. Green light surrounded Katana and him. With little strength he had, Syaoran pulled the sword out wincing in pain…the sword fell beside him with his own blood on it and he fell to the ground.

Katana turned back into his human form. Behind him big black hole appeared. Black beams shot up from the hole and wrapped around Katana, pulling him inside. 

"Argh! You stupid Li! But now at least you will suffer, Cardmistress…That pitiful Li was the thing you loved most…and now you will suffer greatly!!!" 

Katana laughed like a maniac as the beams pulled him in. He didn't even struggle, "And to remind you, I WILL COME BACK!!! THOSE CARDS WILL BE MINE EVEN IF I'D HAVE TO KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!!!!!"

Everybody stared at him with wide eyes. At last he was fully pulled inside the black hole…finally out of their sights. The hole got littler and littler until it disappeared, too.

Sakura got up unaware that the dizziness was still in her head. But she ran towards Syaoran anyway. Everybody else followed silently but also quickly. 

Sakura kneeled beside Syaoran. Everybody stood behind her knowing that she would want to talk to him first.

". S-Syaoran?! No…Syaoran…you can't leave me…" Sakura lifted his head and cradled it gently. "Now…Now I'll be the lonely one without you…please…c-come back…please…"

During the whole time, Sakura's tears flowed freely. Her sadness swept her away. Why'd Katana have to show up? Everything was perfect before she knew about him. But now…nothing would be the same.

~~~~~~

**~Spinel Sun's POV~**

After all the years I've served Master Eriol, I've never had to experience losing someone. Lady Sakura looks like she's in a lot of pain. But the strange thing is that she's not physically hurt anywhere. How can that be? Master Eriol and Nakuru were right, there is a lot of things you can't learn reading books. 

~~~~~ 

**~Yue's POV~**

As I watched Mistress talk to Master Li like a lunatic, I suddenly got a pain inside me. It was a greater pain than anything I've ever felt before. It was kind of like when Clow Reed passed away right before my eyes. I found myself longing for that Li to come back suddenly. It didn't occur to me really that Sakura would be longing for him so much. I knew that they were more than friends but what are they then? Is this what they call…love?  
~~~~~

**~Kero's POV~**

I'll kill Katana!!! How dare he do this to Sakura and to everybody! That Gaki was stupid but he never deserved this! But I understand why he did what he did. But what now? Sakura will be so sad that she won't give me extra pudding anymore! But that's not the point. I just hope she…and everybody else…cheer up. Damn Katana.

~~~~~ 

**~Meiling's POV~**

No…I can't believe it. I won't believe it. How can Syaoran be gone just like that? What will Sakura do next? What will I do next? What do I tell Auntie and his sisters? What will I tell the Elders? Wow…so many questions and not even ten minutes have past. Why can't you just come back, Syaoran? You'll save me and everybody else, especially Sakura, a lot of pain. 

~~~~~

**~Eriol's POV~**

What just happened? This can't be happening. It's too hard experiencing the same event twice. What do we do now? Now whom will I tease? What will happen to Sakura? *sigh* Nothing will ever be the same anymore…

~~~~~

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

Oh no…Sakura's really hurt. I can almost feel what she's going through inside. I can't believe Katana is THAT evil. But how can Syaoran just leave Sakura like that? Didn't he love her? Didn't he know that if he dies Sakura basically dies because he's not around? How can I cheer her up now? The only thing that can cheer her up is Syaoran…and I can't bring him back to life! Poor Sakura…

~~~~~

**~Sakura's POV~**

…W-What just happened?!………How can he be gone…how come this has to happen to me? Is it because I'm the Card Mistress? Would Syaoran be okay if I wasn't the Card Mistress? But then I've never would have met him. I'm so confused…And I can't get this big pain out from inside me…I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I loved him…I miss him already…Syaoran just can't be gone! What will I do without him? What will happen now? You said you were the lonely one…but now, Syaoran, now I'm the lonely one. 

~~~~~

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura sat there with Syaoran still in her arms and everybody else just watching quietly, sadly behind her. After a few minutes that seemed like a few years, Sakura still had tears flowing out of her tired, emerald eyes. Everybody behind her also had tears. They didn't care that they had spent almost half an hour waiting with Sakura. She needed all the support that she could get. 

Sakura didn't want to move…she didn't want to talk either. She couldn't just leave. She couldn't stay either for it would stab her heart even more staying with an immobile Syaoran. She didn't know what to do so she just stayed put. 

Nobody knew what to do…so they wished silently that something…anything…would happen to get Syaoran back.

(THE END……………………………………..

………………………….

JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE SYAORAN LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!)

Suddenly an unexpected gust of air swept through them. Sakura's tears stopped as she tried to see what was going on. In front of Sakura and Syaoran was a bright, white light. It was so bright that everybody had to shade their eyes to see. The light finally died down and there stood a beautiful lady. A lady with a long white robe, wings, soft gentle eyes, and wavy silvery hair. She smiled at them with a gentle smile. She looked exactly like…

"Oka-san?!" Sakura said surprised, still holding Syaoran in her arms. 

"Sakura, that's your mother?! She's very pretty!!! Er…I mean she _is_ pretty but not as pretty as my mother though…" Meiling said.

She smiled sweetly.

"Your mother is very beautiful, Meiling," the angel said.

"How do you know me?" 

"I know everybody here."

"Wait, why are you here?" Sakura asked. 

"I came to give you a message," she replied with an angelic voice. 

"Huh?" 

"You are missing one Card."

"NANI?! But I have all the Cards already!"

"My, you are really confused aren't you? You remind me of myself sometimes when I watch you."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"The Card you are missing nobody has seen yet. And you haven't caught it yet," Sakura's mother replied.

"Demo…I thought I had all the Cards…and if there were an extra Card then why haven't I sensed it yet. Have you sensed anything, Eriol?" Sakura asked Eriol.

Eriol shook his head slowly. "No I haven't. I wonder what she's talking about."

"You kids haven't sensed it yet because all of you have been worrying a lot these past few weeks. But you had a right to worry especially since it was one of your best friends. Poor Syaoran…" Nadeshiko said sadly as she looked at Syaoran with gloomy eyes.

That reminder of Syaoran suddenly got Sakura crying once again.

"Oh Sakura…please stop crying…what would Syaoran say if he saw you crying for him?" Nadeshiko asked kneeling and hugging her daughter. 

The warm unfamiliar embrace made Sakura to stop crying. It has been a long time since she had ever felt a mother's hug.

"If you ever find that Card I told you about…then maybe things will be better."

"I don't even know where to look though," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-san…please don't tell me you're as dense as me, too."

Everybody sweat dropped.

"But really…where do I look?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Why don't you try looking inside of you?"

A bright light flashed and suddenly a Card appeared in front of Sakura. 

"Where did that come from?" Yue asked.

"It came from all of you, including Syaoran and everybody else who's not here…don't you see? Since the time that you all knew about Katana, everybody wished for Syaoran not to die even though you all knew that it was his job. Even he himself wished that he wouldn't have to leave everyone. But as time went on, everyone became more and more worried. And as Syaoran saw that people were worried about him, he started to realize that he wasn't that lonely anymore…that he actually had friends. But all the emotions and wishes from everyone started to build up. Soon it became powerful somehow that even I don't know how. Syaoran's final wish was that everyone would be alright without him. That last wish made all the emotions stronger and in some weird way, the emotions turned into a Card…the Wish Card," Nadeshiko explained, "it is hard to comprehend though…but basically all the wishes of Syaoran not dying and all the emotions of everyone turned into a Card."

Everyone listened intently. 

"But what exactly does this Card do?" Sakura asked, looking at the Card floating in front of her.

The Card was white, and a woman was in the picture in white robes and a smile on her face. (a/n: it isn't Sakura's mother on the Card.)

"It can give you anything you've ever wanted, money, a house, video games, anything at all. It can even revive people from the dead," Sakura's mother winked as she said the last thing.

Everybody gawked at her, trying to see if she was joking. But she was dead serious.

"But be careful what you wish for. You can wish for anything for good or evil. It depends on how much you want it to happen that actually makes it come true. Once you use it once, you can't use it again for it will disappear. But I think your wish in your mind right now will come true because you really want it," the angel continued.

Sakura looked from her mother, to the Card, to Syaoran.

"I can really get Syaoran back, Okaa-san?" she asked softly.

Her mother nodded.

"Get Xiao Lang back, Sakura," Meiling said.

"We all want him back," Spinel Sun said.

"It would be fun if that Gaki were back. Even I miss him," Kero confessed.

"Yeah, everybody misses my cute lil' Descendant. Besides I need someone to tease," Eriol said.

"You would be much happier with him back, Sakura. And we would be happy because you're happy," Tomoyo said.

"…do whatever makes you happy…" Yue said a tiny smile on his face.

Sakura nodded, happy that everyone agreed with her.  

"Okay…I'm getting him back…what do I do?" she asked.

Her mother had a nervous face on.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her mother.

"It's nothing…here's what you do. Grab the Card, use your wand to activate it and then state your wish."

Sakura picked up her wand and shouted the phrase she has to say. After the phrase she said, "Wish Card, I wish that Syaoran were alive again."

There was a flash of light and the Card disappeared.

~~~~~

**~Where Syaoran is…~**

"What the?!" 

Syaoran looked around him. All he saw was black.

"Am I…dead?" 

Suddenly images appeared all around him. There was when he was a little boy, there was when he started training, there was when he moved to Tomoeda, there was when he met Sakura, and on and on and on…but somehow…he just couldn't remember experiencing them.

"What? Are these…my memories? I see myself in them…but I just can't remember…" his words echoed through the blackness as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

More memories flashed through, making him more confused.

"W-Wha..? Who are those people? Who…who am I? Where am I?"

More images flashed by.

Syaoran held his head in his hands.

"HOW COME I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!!"

That simple phrase echoed, bouncing back to him. And suddenly all the images vanished, just like that.

He looked up again, and there was one image left:

_When he and Sakura were kissing for the first time…_

His eyes widened, his heart beating fast.

"W-Who is that?"

Suddenly he found himself in the middle of a busy sidewalk. People walked by in blurs, cars zoomed by, but one thing stood out clear. A girl….a brown haired girl…an emerald eyed girl…one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. But then again, he never remembered the girls he met before. But those emerald eyes, just staring at him, made him freeze. It ripped through him, to his heart. It made his heart pump faster and faster. Who was this girl? How could she see him when nobody else seemed like they couldn't?

Suddenly the girl whispered something. Syaoran heard it, in fact it boomed loud in his ears.

            _Syaoran__…come back…_

Syaoran saw tears form in her eyes. Soon they started flowing down. He had a big sudden urge to hug her or even…kiss her. 

"What the heck? I don't even know this girl. And who's Syaoran? …Does she mean…me?"

He looked around, figuring that the girl was probably talking to someone else. But nobody even looked at him or the girl. And as he looked back at the girl, he knew that she was looking straight at him.

            "_Syaoran__…you don't remember? It's me…" she said._

            _"Who…who are you?"_

More tears formed in her emerald eyes. He felt something tug at his heart. Was it…guilt? 

His urge to hug her, to comfort her in some way, became bigger. But he couldn't just go to a stranger. The girl had her head bowed down, trying to hide that she was crying.

Syaoran suddenly took a step towards her, not knowing what he was doing. He took another and another and another. The people disappeared, the cars vanished, and the whole busy street was gone. He was back to the black place…but only two things remained, himself and the girl.

As he was slowly walking towards the girl, he suddenly stopped.

_'What the heck am I doing? I don't even know the girl. Maybe I should just leave her alone.'_ he thought.

But then a voice in his head said, "No, go to her. She needs you. Don't listen to your mind, listen to you heart…"

Syaroan was startled by these words. Should he listen?

He took a few more steps towards her.

_"…Ummm are you okay?..."_ he asked nervously.

But the girl didn't respond she just continued crying. 

Syaoran caught himself putting his arms around her in a hug. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all, in fact, it felt like it was…right or something. His heart eased and stopped beating so fast. Syaoran found himself hugging her tighter and more closer to him. The next thing he knew it, he started comforting her by telling her everything was alright. But he still didn't remember the girl. Then the girl started to whisper back.

            _"Syaoran…I knew you wouldn't forget me. I love you…"_

Then something hit him as she said, "I love you." Something _big hit him. Suddenly everything was alright. He remembered! He remembered everything! _

            _"S-Sakura!__ Where am I? How are the others? Am I …dead?"_

Sakura smiled and said nothing. She placed her finger on his lips making him stop with the questions. She got closer to his face and place her lips onto his. 

Syaoran felt joy sprout through him, tingling him with happiness.

~~~~~

**~Back to where Sakura and everybody else were~**

"Why isn't he back yet?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Sakura, he'll be back," Tomoyo said.

Sakura was still in the same position with Syaoran in her arms and everyone else was kneeling or sitting around Syaoran and Sakura. Nadeshiko was also still there waiting.

"He'll be back right? Sakura made a wish on the Wish Card. And it can give you anything right?" Kero asked also worried. 

Nadeshiko gave a nervous smile.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked.

She sighed in reply. 

"It's time to tell you the truth. When I told you that he will return, I wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure," she confessed.

"But you told us the Wish Card can give us anything!" Sakura said worriedly.

"It can but it's different for humans. The human has to be willing to come back."

"But Syaoran wants to come back…why should that be a problem?" Meiling asked.

"Well, people lose their memories when they die. Their souls are confused and they don't remember anything. They just remember that they died. So if they don't even remember where they were from or the people they cared for, they think that it's not even worth coming back when they have a chance. But some are lucky; some get something that helps them remember who they are and all the people they met," the angel replied, "I think Syaoran is one of those lucky souls."

"But…there's still a chance that he…" Eriol said.

"Syaoran would never forget me…I know he won't…" Sakura whispered, "I know he won't…he…he loves me…"

~~~~~

As minutes passed, their hopes sank…almost all of them…Sakura was determined that Syaoran wouldn't forget her. But there was a tiny voice inside her saying that she was a dork thinking that Syaoran will come back, but still she tried to assure herself. Tears started pouring from her eyes and everyone else was filled with sadness and grief. Even Sakura's mother didn't know what to do. 

Suddenly they heard a soft groan.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said hopefully.

In a few minutes he finally opened his eyes and was trying to see through the blurs.

Sitting up, he gave a small smile.

Sakura gasped and hugged him tightly, finally feeling the warm tingle inside her again.

Syaoran was finally back…

Syaoran hugged back and stroked her hair gently. Everybody had tears in their eyes seeing this wonderful couple together once again. 

Nadeshiko smiled as she watched her daughter with the person she loved the most. Her warm aura filled the air and all the sadness was suddenly swept away. When Syaoran and Sakura looked at her, she smiled even more seeing how happy these two were. 

"You were wrong, Syaoran…" Nadeshiko said.

"Huh?" 

"…you weren't lonely at all…you just thought you were…"

And with that she slowly vanished. But before she did, she promised that she would watch over all of them always.    

"Syaoran…you didn't forget me…" Sakura said.

"Of course not…how could I forget you?"

Before they knew it their lips touched and they were kissing passionately. 

"Awww…Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

~~~~~

_'Jeez, where ARE they? Do they have Master Syaoran with them?' _

Nakuru was clouded with thoughts. It had been a VERY long night with all the crying. She felt almost to tears herself. Nah…she couldn't cry. She had to help everybody. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters were already sleeping, and so were Touya and Fujitaka. Nakuru sat in the living room waiting for their return. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3 am! She shivered nervously and prayed that they would come back soon. Just as her eyes were about to weigh down, she heard a soft creak from the door. She ran to open the door and before her stood Eriol, Spinel Sun, Kero, Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Where's Yue, Mistress Sakura and Master Syaoran!!! Are they all right!!! What happened?" she started shooting lots of questions at them.

Eriol stepped up towards her and gave her a comforting smile. 

"…It's all over…don't worry about anything…" 

Then they stepped aside for Yukito (he changed when they left) to walk in. He was helping Syaoran walk since he still couldn't walk straight. Beside Yukito was Sakura who was also helping him walk.

Syaoran lifted a tired eye and smiled.

"…don't worry...."

Suddenly they heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Is that you, Nakuru? We all woke up when we heard voices."

Down came Yelan, all of Syaoran's sisters, Fujitaka and Touya. They were still half asleep and were yawning like crazy.

Suddenly they saw everybody else by the door. 

~~~~~

"Xiao Lang?!" Suddenly Yelan and everybody else were wide-awake and they ran of the stairs.

Yelan hugged him until Syaoran could barely breathe and his sisters were saying that they'd never tease their little brother again. They all went into the living room to hear the story. 

After the looooong story, Yelan hugged her 'little boy' once more.

"I'm so glad that you're alright…I will understand if you would want to step down from being the Li Clan Leader…"

Syaoran was still tired and drowsy from what had happened and he was a little confused at his mother's behavior. Usually she would walk around like she had no emotions at all and that she was covered with pride. Syaoran wasn't confused at her sudden show of emotions.

"…It's alright. I'd like to stay the Li Leader since no one else will take the job. Besides, being the leader, my job is to protect Sakura…"

This brought blushes to his face as he realized what he said. This also brought blushes to Sakura face. 

"KAWAII!!!!" 

Syaoran winced at his sisters' Tomoyo's and Nakuru's reactions. Tomoyo whipped her camera out and while Nakuru and his sisters had stars in their eyes. 

"Oh please…"

Everybody had a good laugh.

"But you know, Gaki, even though you're alive and well, I'm still gonna pound you for letting my sister go off in danger…" Touya said with a serious expression on his face.

"Well you couldn't beat someone up even if your life depended on-"

"Why doesn't everybody go to sleep now?" Sakura said quickly cutting off Syaoran's retort. 

Everybody nodded in agreement. 

"But there's still one thing I don't get…" Eriol stated as they all got up.

"What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"If Syaoran isn't the one in the legend that the fortune teller told long ago….then who is?……."

**THE END…**

**AT LEAST FOR NOW…….**

~~~~~

a/n: wow I finally finished! Oh I hope you guys like the story, I really worked hard on it! Watch out for the sequel!


End file.
